TSUBAKI
by cyancosmic
Summary: Terbangun setelah lima tahun tertidur panjang, Midoriya Izuku mendapati ada yang berubah dari pria itu. Izuku bingung, ia tak yakin dengan alasannya juga perasaannya sendiri. Terlebih orang lain sudah berada di sisi pria itu dan membuatnya meragukan dirinya. A sequel from MINE, tribute to #OFATODODEKU Warn :Fem!Izuku, OOC, AU, OC
1. Chapter 1

Wanita berambut hijau itu menatap jendela dari tempat tidurnya. Titik-titik air hujan terpantul di kaca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa tetes air sebelum turun dan menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga mendengar suara guntur dan hantaman angin kencang sehingga si gadis mengerutkan dahi. Di luar sana hujan pasti turun sangat deras.

Namun ketika pintu kamarnya menggeser terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria dengan manik dwiwarna yang berbeda, ia pun mengerutkan dahi. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna hitam di bagian dalam dan dasi berwarna merah. Izuku tidak ambil pusing soal itu, ini penampilannya yang biasa. Ia hanya bingung, kenapa tidak ada tetes-tetes air hujan di kepala dan baju pria itu. Padahal di luar sana hujan turun sangat deras.

Senyum pria itu menyambutnya terlebih dulu sebelum ia dapat berkata-kata. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjangnya, pria itu meletakkan terlebih dulu bunga yang ia bawa. Kali ini ia tidak melihat warna merah seperti yang selalu menghiasi ruangannya. Alih-alih merah, pandangannya justru bertemu dengan warna putih dan hal ini membuatnya penasaran. Jauh lebih penasaran dibanding saat ia melihat tetes hujan yang luput menodai penampilan pria itu.

" Putih?" Ia bertanya saat pria itu selesai meletakkan bunga dan duduk di sampingnya.

Si pria menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit lain padanya, " Mengganti suasana."

Manik hijaunya menyipit sedikit sementara dahinya berkerut sekejap. Namun Izuku tak mau mempermasalahkan alasannya dan berkata, "Bunga apa ini?"

Tak langsung menjawab, pria bernama Todoroki Shouto itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bunga yang ia bawa dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Aku... hanya penasaran," jawabnya dengan pandangan tertuju pada bunga itu. Bila sebelumnya yang datang padanya adalah bunga mencolok berwarna merah, kali ini bunga yang dibawakan memberikan kesan yang jauh berbeda. Warna putihnya jauh lebih menenangkan dan lebih... lembut? Entahlah.

Pria di sampingnya bergumam sedikit, "Namanya Tsubaki."

Izuku mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menoleh, "Tsubaki?"

Pria itu mengangguk sementara Izuku kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada bunga berwarna putih di samping ranjangnya. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bantal sementara kedua manik hijaunya menatap bunga putih tersebut.

"Cantik."

Pria di sampingnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap bunga itu dan bergantian menatap wanita yang baru saja sadar sebulan lalu itu.

" _Cantik_ , ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. A child's drawing**

Manik hijau itu memandangi pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Di hadapannya terbentang taman yang cukup luas dengan bonsai di sekelilingnya. Di bagian tengah taman, terdapat kolam kecil dari batu-batuan dan jembatan kecil di atasnya. Beberapa menit sekali ia akan mendengar bunyi _tuk_ pelan dari batang bambu yang berada di dekat kolam akan turun dan menumpahkan air yang nantinya bergabung dengan air di dalam kolam.

Ia bosan.

Ini sudah hari ke sembilan belas sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan menetap di rumah bergaya Jepang milik pria itu. Namun tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain duduk di depan teras kamar dan menatap pemandangan. Para pelayan di sekitarnya pun tak membiarkannya membantu mereka sehingga ia hanya dapat duduk manis sembari menunggu kepulangan pria itu.

Aneh. Padahal dulu ia terbiasa menunggu di dalam ruangan yang terkunci dengan tidak melakukan apa pun selain menunggu kepulangan pria itu. Tapi anehnya, waktu cepat sekali bergulir dan tanpa terasa pria itu sudah mengunjunginya lagi dan lagi. Berbeda dengan sekarang, waktu sepertinya bergulir terlalu lambat padahal mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Nyonya," sapa salah seorang pelayannya, "masuklah ke dalam. Di luar angin sangat kencang hari ini, bisa-bisa Anda sakit."

Ia menatap si pelayan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Terima kasih."

Walaupun sedikit tidak setuju, si pelayan tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. Ia tidak berani memaksa Nyonya rumahnya dan hanya dapat menundukkan kepala. Ditinggalkannya wanita itu sendirian di teras sementara para pelayan meninggalkan tempatnya.

Nyonya. Itulah sebutan yang para pelayan berikan padanya sejak sembilan belas hari yang lalu. Label itu melekat padanya sebelum ia sempat menanyakan apa maksudnya. Padahal ia tidak merasa memiliki rumah besar bergaya Jepang yang ia tinggali sekarang. Ia – Midoriya Izuku – hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu biasa dengan suami yang telah meninggalkannya. Ia tidak layak menerima sebutan itu hanya karena ia telah melahirkan seorang penerus bagi grup Endeavor.

Tidak. Izuku tidak pernah menikah dengan pemilik rumah. Dulu ia tawanan bagi si pemilik rumah karena pria itulah yang membiayai semua pengobatan suaminya. Selama itu ia diharuskan untuk tinggal di dalam ruangan dan menunggu pria itu. Ia memberikan pria itu semua yang diinginkannya namun tak pernah disangkanya bahwa ia akan dibiarkan mengandung dan melahirkan anak pria itu. Ia kira, pria itu hanya ingin menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsu sesaat dan bukan membiarkannya memiliki keturunan atau membawanya pulang ke rumah untuk dijadikan istri. Izuku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Seharusnya setelah suaminya meninggal, ia tak punya kewajiban apa pun lagi pada pria itu. Ia tak mesti tinggal di rumah besar ini, juga tak mesti menunggu kepulangan pria itu. Ia bukan lagi tawanan, pria itu pun mengatakan demikian. Ia bisa saja pergi, namun sesuatu menahan kakinya di sini. Menambatnya dengan rantai tak terlihat sekalipun ia sadar bahwa ia tak ada gunanya lagi bagi pria itu.

"Mama!"

Panggilan diiringi derap langkah kaki mungil di koridor itu membuatnya menoleh. Dengan cepat, kedua manik hijaunya menemukan bocah laki-laki yang tengah berlari melintasi koridor dengan begitu bersemangat. Senyum bocah itu merekah saat melihatnya sementara rambut hijaunya yang halus berkibar tertiup angin saat ia berlari. Ketika si bocah sudah dekat, dihimpunnya seluruh tenaga dan menghambur ke pelukannya sembari menggelayut manja. Dengan nada cerianya bocah itu berkata, "Mama, _Tadaima_!"

Tangannya lebih dulu mengusap-usap rambut bocah itu sementara senyum turut menulari wajahnya saat melihat si bocah. Ia pun berkata, " _Okaeri_ , Shizuku!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shizuku pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi bungsunya yang belum tumbuh sepenuhnya dan berkata, "Mama! Shizuku hari ini menggambar. Mama mau lihat? Shizuku pintar _lho_!"

Izuku mengangguk mendengar celotehan putranya itu dan seketika itu juga Shizuku merogoh tas bergambar pahlawan All Might miliknya untuk mencari sebuah buku. Dikeluarkannya dengan hati-hati buku tersebut dan ditunjukkan salah satu halamannya pada sang Ibu sementara ia menunggu penuh harap. Manik kelabunya berbinar sembari mengawasi kedua manik hijau yang tengah mengobservasi gambar di hadapannya.

Di atas kertas, Izuku dapat melihat gambar yang cukup sederhana. Seluruhnya ada tiga orang bila Izuku mengecualikan matahari berwarna kuning di atas kepalanya. Dua orang berukuran besar dan satu orang berukuran kecil. Satu yang besar sepertinya laki-laki dan satunya lagi wanita. Sementara yang kecil sepertinya laki-laki dengan rambut berwana hijau seperti si wanita. Tak sulit menebak siapa model dari ketiga tokoh yang digambar oleh putranya itu.

"Pintar sekali," puji Izuku ketika melihat gambar tersebut dan tersenyum padanya. "Shizuku pintar!"

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah bocah berusia lima tahun itu dan ia pun berkata, "Fumi- sensei juga memuji gambar Shizuku, katanya gambar Shizuku sangat realistis."

"Realistis?"

Shizuku mengangguk sementara ibunya membalik-balik halaman lain. Satu persatu dibukanya halaman tersebut dan mempelajarinya, namun tangannya berhenti ketika melihat gambar yang sama dari satu halaman ke halaman lain. Izuku terdiam sejenak yang membuat perhatian putranya tertuju padanya.

"Ah," ucap putranya ketika melihat gambar yang tengah diperhatikan oleh sang Ibu, "gambar ini waktu hari Ibu. Fumi-sensei minta kami menggambar potret Mama."

Izuku terdiam. Gambar itu hanya gambar anak kecil, dilukis dengan krayon warna-warni. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari gambar tersebut, hanya ada sebuah ranjang dengan seseorang berambut hijau di atasnya. Di samping ranjang ada pot bunga berwarna merah sementara orang yang berbaring terhubung dengan selang. Tak jauh darinya ada dua orang, satu besar dan satu kecil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Shizuku...," panggilnya saat melihat gambar itu dan membandingkan dengan gambar lain selain yang terakhir, "gambarnya... sama?"

Kedua manik kelabu putranya mengerjap sedikit sebelum menjelaskan dengan sok dewasa, "Beda, Mama. Ini waktu hari Ibu dan ini waktu seminggu sebelumnya. Lihat! Ini beda 'kan?"

Izuku tidak mengerti, baginya gambar ini sama. Gambar berulang perihal dirinya yang terbaring di rumah sakit sementara pria itu dan putranya berdiri di sampingnya. Selain gambar tiga orang berdiri berdampingan, seluruh isi buku gambar putranya hanya gambar ini.

"Apa... Shizuku tidak ingin menggambar yang lain?" Izuku bertanya sambil menatap putranya. "Bunga, hewan, atau apa pun?"

Shizuku kembali menggerakkan kepala dan ia berkata, "Tapi Sensei tidak minta Shizuku menggambar binatang. Sensei minta Shizuku menggambar hal yang paling Shizuku suka."

"Dan...," Izuku berhati-hati sebelum melanjutkan, "ini hal yang paling Shizuku suka?"

Sang putra kembali mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Iya."

Mendengarnya Izuku terdiam sedikit. Ia menatap gambar di tangannya dan seketika tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, ini bukan salah putranya. Sedari lahir, putranya hanya tahu bahwa dirinya terus terbaring di tempat tidur. Bagi putranya, kenangan itulah yang membekas dan akan terus membekas bila ia tidak membuka matanya.

"Mama," panggil putranya dengan sedikit khawatir, "apa... gambar Shizuku jelek?"

Perkataan putranya membuat Izuku sedikit gelagapan. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum, "Tidak. Gambar Shizuku bagus, sangat bagus."

"Tapi," kata putranya sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sedih, "Mama... tidak tersenyum melihatnya."

Bodohnya ia bila mengira bahwa ia dapat mengelabui bocah berusia lima tahun ini. Ia tidak mengira bahwa dirinya akan diamati seperti itu oleh sang putra dan ia lupa bahwa dirinya merupakan obyek observasi bagi sang anak. Tentu saja putranya akan mengamatinya dengan intens dan mempelajari semua gerak-geriknya. Satu gerakan salah dan putranya akan menggembungkan pipi, dahi berkerut dan kepala tertunduk. Manis namun mematikan.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Izuku sambil memeluk putranya, "Mama terkejut karena melihat gambar yang sama. Maaf ya, Shizuku!"

Kepala putranya dimiringkan sedikit, "Memangnya kenapa Mama? Apa itu jelek? Apa tidak bagus?"

"Bukan tidak bagus, hanya...," Izuku memutar otak, mencari alasan untuk diucapkan pada putranya, "hanya Mama kira Shizuku dihukum menggambar yang sama oleh Sensei."

Shizuku menggeleng, " Shizuku tidak dihukum. Fumi-sensei sangat baik."

Sebagai balasannya Izuku hanya mengucapkan 'Syukurlah kalau begitu,' dan kembali membalik-balik halaman yang sama. Ia terus menatap gambar tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan menatap putranya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya dan ia tertarik untuk membaginya dengan putra mungilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah di sekolah Shizuku selalu ada pelajaran menggambar?"

Manik kelabu yang polos itu memandanginya dan ia berkata, "Tidak, besok Shizuku berenang. Menggambar masih besok dan besoknya lagi, Mama."

"Kalau begitu, mau keluar bersama Mama?"

Shizuku mengerjapkan mata. "Keluar?"

Izuku mengangguk, "Supaya gambar Shizuku beragam. Mau?"

Hampir tanpa dipikir, bocah polos itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan menganggukkan kepala. Si bocah berseru dengan bersemangat sementara sang Ibu tertawa mendengarnya. Begitu senangnya hingga mereka lupa bahwa keduanya tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah tanpa pria itu. Pulang nanti, mereka harus menghadapi konsekuensi dari perbuatan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Apa eskrimnya enak?"

Shizuku mengangguk kuat-kuat sebelum memberikan tanda _ok_ dengan jemarinya. Ia menjilati eskrim yang dibelikan oleh sang Ibu sementara keduanya berjalan di pedestian dengan toko-toko berjejer menjajakan berbagai macam hal yang menarik pandangan seorang bocah berusia lima tahun. Matanya menjelajah sekitarnya dengan antusias sementara salah satu tangannya digandeng sang ibu.

Pandangannya berhenti di hadapan sebuah toko bertuliskan _'Pet shop'._ Dengan segera, ditariknya sang Ibu agar mengikutinya dan bersama-sama mereka berhenti di hadapan kaca besar dengan berbagai mata yang tertuju pada mereka. Bukannya takut, bocah kecil satu itu malah menatapnya dengan manik kelabu yang berbinar lebar.

"Mama! Mama! Mau ini! Mau ini!'

Izuku mengikuti pandangan matanya dan turut memandangi seekor anjing berbulu cokelat yang balas memandangi mereka. Kakinya putih seperti mengenakan kaus kaki, kupingnya lebar dan matanya hitam bulat sempurna, sangat manis. Namun baru saja ia hendak berkomentar, putranya sudah menunjuk yang lain dan berkata, "Mau ini juga. Mau yang ini juga. Belikan, Mama! Belikan!"

"Shizuku..."

"Kita beli ya, Mama?" Putranya memeluknya dan merajuk. "Ayo kita beli semuanya!"

Dahi wanita berambut hijau itu berkerut mendengar perkataan sang putra. Ia tidak membawa banyak uang dan tidak yakin bahwa rekeningnya masih aktif. Ia ingin sekali mengabulkan keinginan putranya, terlebih ketika melihat manik kelabu yang berbinar penuh semangat itu dan senyum manis penawan hatinya. Namun ia tak yakin pria pemilik rumah akan setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Nanti kita tanya Papa dulu, ya?" Izuku berkata sambil berjongkok di samping putranya, "Apabila Papa setuju, nanti Mama belikan!"

"Papa pasti setuju," balas putranya sambil menepuk tangannya. "Ayo Mama, belikan! Belikan!"

"Iya, kita tanyakan dulu malam ini, _ya_?" bujuk Izuku sambil merapikan rambut putranya, "kalau Papa setuju kita akan beli besok. Oke?"

Walaupun sedikit kecewa, putranya rupanya mengerti. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit mendengar perkataan sang Ibu, namun sikapnya cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Dengan penuh pengertian bocah satu itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan berkata, "Baiklah. Mama janji?"

"Janji," balas sang Ibu sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking di tangan putranya. Keduanya tersenyum sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Terik matahari sudah melewati puncak kepala keduanya dan Izuku sedikit lelah berjalan. Ia ingin berhenti, namun putranya kerap menyeretnya berjalan membawanya ke sana ke mari. Sesekali ia akan meminta agar putranya melambatkan langkah sementara ia menarik napas dan menghapus keringat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa menemani bocah berusia lima tahun ternyata semelelahkan ini.

"Ah, toko bunga Asui!"

Izuku mengulangi perkataan putranya dengan pertanyaan. Namun sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban, putranya sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Bahkan sebelum ia ragu-ragu, putranya sudah mendorong pintu hingga terbuka dan memandunya menuju ke ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga beraneka warna.

"Selamat da... Ah!"

Si pemilik toko menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat kedatangan mereka. Pandangannya lebih dulu tertuju pada si bocah kecil yang meneriakkan namanya dan lari menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja ia menyapa bocah itu terlebih dulu seraya berkata, "Apa kabar, Shizuku-chan?"

"Asui!" pekik bocah itu dengan riang. "Tebak Shizuku datang dengan siapa? Tebak!"

Gadis pemilik toko itu mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan pelanggan mungilnya. Untuk sesaat pandangannya tertuju pada orang yang datang bersama dengan si pelanggan dan menyipitkan mata. Keduanya memiliki warna rambut yang sama dan senyum polos yang sama saat melihatnya, membuatnya tak sulit menyimpulkan. Kemiripan genetik di antara keduanya sudah begitu jelas baginya.

"Mama Shizuku-chan, ya?"

"Benar," Shizuku menjawab dengan bersemangat. Lalu dengan antusias, bocah satu itu menarik si pemilik toko bunga dan membawanya mendekat pada sang Ibu. Tingkah sok dewasanya diperlihatkan saat ia berkata, "Asui, Mama! Mama, Asui!"

Entah dari mana bocah itu belajar memperkenalkan seseorang. Kedua wanita itu saling bertatapan sejenak saat mereka diperkenalkan sebelum tersenyum dan berjabat tangan.

"Konnichiwa, Asui-san!" Wanita itu berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Nyonya Todoroki."

"Ah, namaku Izuku." Ia berkata cepat yang membuat Asui mengerutkan dahi. "Panggil saja Izuku."

Tanggapan yang sedikit terlalu cepat itu tak luput dari perhatian Asui. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu. Hanya saja, ia rasa tak pantas menyelidiki privasi seseorang sehingga ia praktis tak menanyakannya. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum sebelum beralih pada si pelanggan kecil.

"Tumben sekali Shizuku-chan kemari tanpa Papa," ucap si pemilik sambil menggodanya. "Shizuku-chan kabur dari rumah, ya?"

"Siapa bilang?" Si bocah tersinggung mendengar tuduhan itu. "Shizuku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Mama. Ya, Mama, ya?"

"Ah, Shizuku-chan hanya beralasan."

"Tidak, kok!" Shizuku membalas dengan ngotot. "Shizuku benar-benar menemani Mama, nanti juga Shizuku pulang."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Tidak bohong!"

Izuku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar percakapan keduanya. Walaupun usianya jauh berbeda, entah bagaimana dialog antar keduanya terkesan begitu natural. Dalam hati ia mempertanyakan, jangan-jangan gen nya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lainlah yang lebih kental mengalir dibanding gen pria itu.

"Baiklah, Shizuku-chan dan Mama Shizuku." Si pemilik toko akhirnya menyudahi kejahilannya pada si pelanggan cilik dan kembali pada tugas utamanya. Pelanggan yang datang biasanya memerlukan sesuatu darinya maka itu ia bertanya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, Shizuku mau bunga yang biasa," jawab si pelanggan kecil. "Bunga yang biasa, Asui!"

"Bunga yang biasa?" Si pemilik toko berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Ah, bunga merah yang cantik itu? Bunga itu sedang kosong saat ini, Shizuku-chan."

Ekspresi yang tadinya berbunga-bunga kini berubah menjadi penuh kekhawatiran. Ditatapnya sang Ibu yang balas menatap dengan bingung, sebelum ia menghampiri si pemilik dengan panik. Si pelanggan kecil berbisik dengan berisik seperti biasa.

"Asui, tapi itu bunga kesukaan Mama," bisiknya keras. "Mama sangat suka bunga itu, Asui."

Untuk menanggapinya, si pemilik toko bunga pun menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang serupa dan ia berkata, "Aku tahu, Shizuku-chan. Tapi yang ada hanya bunga berwarna putih ini. Apakah Mama juga suka bunga yang putih ini?"

Shizuku menatap bunga berwarna putih yang ada di tangan si pemilik bunga. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menerima bunga itu. Masih dengan ekspresi tertunduk, bocah itu berjalan menghampiri sang Ibu dan sembari memeluk bunganya erat ia berkata, "Mama, bunga yang merah tidak ada. Jadi.. um..."

"Hm?"

"Yang putih saja, boleh?"

Izuku berjongkok sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi putranya. Ia menatap bunga berwarna putih yang ada di genggaman tangan putranya dan dahinya berkerut. Bunga itu bunga yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya di samping ranjangnya. Bunga berwarna putih yang memberikan kesan berbeda dari bunga berwarna merah yang sering diterimanya. Ia ingat namanya dan karena itu ia berkata, "Tsubaki."

Si pemilik toko bunga terkejut saat mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan nama bunganya. Alisnya bertaut sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Betul, namanya Tsubaki, Izuku-san. Anda cukup mengenal jenis-jenis bunga rupanya."

Izuku menggeleng dan tertawa, "Tidak. Shouto yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Ah..."

Kembali pada putranya, Izuku pun berkata, "Apakah bunga ini boleh untuk Mama?"

Kepala si bocah kecil langsung terangkat mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. Manik kelabunya berbinar penuh harapan dan dengan antusiasme yang sama ia berkata, "Boleh. Boleh buat Mama. Mama mau semua? Ayo kita beli semua!"

Perkataan bertubi-tubi itu hanya ditanggapi Izuku dengan tawa ringan. Sembari mengusap rambut putranya dengan sayang, sang Ibu pun berkata, "Satu tangkai saja sudah cukup. Mama tidak mau merepotkan Asui-san. Sepertinya Asui-san sedang sibuk."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab putranya menggantikan si pemilik toko, "ya, Asui? Tidak apa-apa, ya?"

"Iya, tidak apa kok," Asui menjawab sambil balas tersenyum. "Apakah kau mau kuambilkan lebih dari satu tangkai, Izuku-san? Akan kurangkaikan untukmu."

Menggeleng, Izuku pun berkata, "Satu saja, sudah cukup."

"Begitukah?" Asui bertanya dengan bingung. "Apa tidak ada bunga lain yang kau inginkan, Izuku-san?"

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya menyebar ke segala arah, memandangi satu per satu bentuk bunga yang ada di toko sementara putranya menggandengnya. Tentu saja, sebagai pemandu yang baik, putranya terus berceloteh, memperkenalkan beberapa bunga pada sang Ibu seolah ia mengenalnya. Sang Ibu hanya menanggapi dengan senyum sementara mereka membahas satu bunga ke bunga lainnya dan berakhir pada beragam bunga yang ditaruh di sudut ruangan.

"Asui!" Si pelanggan cilik pun memanggil. "Bunga-bunga ini tidak disusun sejenis."

Tergesa-gesa, Asui menghampiri pelanggan ciliknya. Lagaknya sudah seperti manajer toko, padahal dialah pemiliknya. Tingkah yang bagi Asui menggemaskan sehingga membuatnya menghampiri komplain dari si pelanggan cilik. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Ah, ini bunga sisa perayaan Obon."

"Obon?" Shizuku bertanya padanya. "Apa itu Obon?"

"Obon itu perayaan," jelas Asui sabar, "kalau Shizuku punya Kakek dan Nenek yang sudah pergi, Shizuku bisa bertemu dengan Kakek dan Nenek saat perayaan itu."

Mulut bocah itu membentuk huruf O besar, seolah memahami penjelasan dari si pemilik toko bunga. Ia hendak mengulang penjelasan itu pada sang Ibu, namun wanita itu lebih dulu menatap bunga dalam diam. Sikap yang mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi si pemilik toko bunga.

"Apakah... aku boleh meminta bunga ini, Asui-san?"

Dahi Asui berkerut mendengarnya, tapi dipertahankannya senyum profesionalnya. Ia menghampiri wanita itu dan berkata, "Tentu, Izuku-san, akan kurangkaikan untukmu. Apakah kau ingin memilih bunga tertentu atau hanya bunga untuk Obon saja?"

"Ng," ia terdiam sejenak, "aku ingin berterima kasih. Apakah ada bunga seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawab gadis itu sambil berkeliling dan mengambilkan bunga lain di tangannya. Ia menunjukkan bunga itu dan berkata, "Sweet pea, dalam bahasa bunga berarti terima kasih untuk kenangan indah dan..."

"Dan?"

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Asui sambil menunjukkan raut sedikit sedih. "Mungkin bunga lain saja."

"Ah, tidak," kata wanita itu sebelum Asui berbalik dan menggantinya dengan yang lain. "Yang ini saja, aku suka."

Asui kembali mengerutkan dahi. Wanita di hadapannya ini sungguh memberinya banyak tanda tanya. Andai ia reporter yang haus berita, ia pasti sudah mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada istri satu-satunya dari mafia nomor satu di kotanya. Wanita yang membuat perhatian pria seperti itu hanya tertuju pada dirinya, pastilah bukan wanita sembarangan. Tapi... kepada siapa perhatian wanita ini tertuju? Kepada siapa wanita ini hendak berterima kasih dan mengucapkan... selamat tinggal?

Namun Asui bukan wartawan, ia tidak banyak bertanya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum servis sembari mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga Sweet Pea. Ditinggalkannya rangkaian bunga yang tengah dikerjakannya sebelumnya, digantikan dengan beragam bunga Sweet Pea. Dalam sekejap, sebuket bunga yang cantik pun sudah berada di dalam genggamannya dan diberikannya pada wanita itu.

"A-ah," kata wanita yang terpana melihat hasil kerjanya, "terima kasih. Berapa biayanya?"

Asui menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu, Izuku-san. Ini untukmu."

"Tapi..."

"Suamimu seringkali memberi tip berlebih padaku, ini hanya hadiah kecil dariku," jawab gadis itu. " Mohon diterima!"

Wanita itu masih tampak keberatan, namun Asui meyakinkannya sehingga si wanita terpaksa mengalah. Ia menerima buket bunga itu dalam pelukannya sementara putranya menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun sang Ibu hanya memberikan senyum yang misterius sebelum keduanya beranjak dan meninggalkan toko Asui.

Ketika keduanya sudah berada di luar, barulah si pemilik toko itu menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan _menunggu_?"

.

.

.

"Mama? Kok bunga yang itu? Kok bukan yang putih?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut sang Ibu dengan kepala yang dimiringkan sedikit. Bunga yang berwarna putih tersemat di saku bajunya sementara sebuket bunga yang lain berada di pelukannya. Mereka berdua duduk di dalam bus sehingga Izuku meletakkan tangannya dan merangkul putra ciliknya.

"Ini untuk seseorang," jawab sang Ibu. "Orang yang akan kita temui."

"Orang yang akan kita temui?"

Izuku mengangguk dan ia mengecup dahi putranya. "Sabar, ya! Apa Shizuku sudah lapar?"

Putra mungilnya menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan mata. Namun dengan kesabaran seorang anak kecil, bocah cilik itu berkata, "Sedikit."

"Bukannya Shizuku baru makan eskrim?"

"Makanya Shizuku bilang sedikit," balasnya sambil mengulurkan jemarinya dan mengangkat ibu jari juga telunjuk membentuk huruf C sementara manik kelabunya menyipit. "Sedikit, Mama. Hanya sedikit."

Mendengarnya Izuku pun tersenyum. Ia memeluk putranya dan memberinya kecupan sayang pada dahinya. Putranya sangat menggemaskan, ia sendiri mengakuinya. Lima tahun berlalu dan ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa putranya sudah tumbuh hingga seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tertidur lebih lama, tentu ia akan melewatkan saat-saat menggemaskan seperti ini. Untung saja orang yang akan mereka temui tidak mengizinkannya.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi membawa mereka hingga ke tempat yang dituju Izuku. Ia sendiri belum pernah ke tempat ini, tapi ingatannya mengatakan bahwa orang itu ada di sini. Entah darimana keyakinannya berasal. Ia hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki tangga satu per satu hingga berhenti di sebuah tempat.

"Mama?"

Izuku mengusap-usap kepala putranya sebelum berlutut dan meletakkan buket bunga itu hadapan nisan. Baru setelahnya ia menundukkan kepala dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam sementara ia berdoa.

"Mama?" Shizuku kembali memanggilnya. Ia mengguncang lengan baju tangan pendek yang dikenakan sang Ibu sebelum perhatiannya tertuju ke depan. Dahinya berkerut dan kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. Tanpa diduga siapapun, ia berkata, "Siapa?"

Sementara ibunya memejamkan mata dan berdoa, Shizuku merapatkan diri pada sang Ibu. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk sang Ibu sementara ia menatap nisan dengan dahi berkerut. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan keheranan, ketakutan dan keingintahuan sekaligus. Ia terus menatap ke depan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Tidak boleh. Paman siapa?"

Mendengar perkataan anaknya, sang Ibu pun buru-buru membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan ketika tidak melihat siapapun, ia pun menoleh pada sang anak. Dilihatnya bahwa sang anak tengah menatap ke satu titik, sehingga ia pun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Hanya saja, sosok 'Paman' yang dipanggil si Anak tidak ditemukannya di mana pun.

"Shizuku...," panggilnya. "Shizuku, ada apa?"

"Tidak boleh," Shizuku berkata dengan suara keras, "Paman tidak boleh membawa Mama."

Izuku mengerutkan dahi, namun sepertinya ia mengerti. Ia pun tersenyum sedikit dan berkata, "Tidak. Paman Katsuki tidak akan membawa Mama, kok."

"Mama?" Shizuku menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Mama! Paman pirang itu jahat. Paman pirang itu menakuti Shizuku!"

Alis wanita itu terangkat sementara ia menoleh ke arah nisan. Ditatapnya nisan bertuliskan 'Bakugou Katsuki' itu dengan lembut sebelum ia menatap putranya dan berkata, "Tidak mungkin, Shizuku. Paman Katsuki itu orang baik. Orang yang sangat baik."

"Tapi," si anak tampaknya tidak terima dan ia melanjutkan protesnya," Paman bilang bahwa Paman akan membawa Mama kalau Shizuku nakal. Mama jangan ikut Paman, ya? Shizuku tidak akan nakal. Shizuku janji!"

"Iya, Mama tidak akan ikut," jawab Izuku sambil mengusap rambut putranya. "Lagipula Paman Katsuki yang meminta Mama untuk pulang menemui Shizuku."

"Mama tidak bohong 'kan?" Shizuku berkata dengan ekspresi serius. "Shizuku dan Papa sudah lama menunggu Mama. Mama tidak boleh pergi. Ya, Mama?"

Sekali ini Izuku terdiam mendengar ucapan polos sang anak. Ia menatap putranya dalam diam dan ia berkata, "Shizuku dan... Papa?"

Putranya mengangguk, "Shizuku dan Papa bergantian membangunkan Mama. Jadi Mama tidak boleh pergi. Mama tidak boleh ke mana-mana."

Wanita berambut hijau itu tidak dapat berkata-kata. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada gambar yang dilihatnya di buku gambar Shizuku dan seketika itu juga ia mengerti. Ia mengerti kenapa selalu ada tiga orang di gambar Shizuku. Ia mengerti hanya... ia tidak mengerti alasannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa orang itu menunggunya? Kenapa orang itu mati-matian mempertahankannya? Kenapa orang itu tidak mencari orang lain selain dirinya? Ia sudah tertidur selama lima tahun dan sangat mudah bagi orang seperti dirinya untuk mencari orang lain menggantikannya. Tapi kenapa?

"Mama?"

"A-ah, iya," jawab sang Ibu. "Ada apa Shizuku?"

"Ayo pulang!" rengeknya sambil memeluk sang Ibu. "Ayo pulang, Mama! Shizuku mau pulang!"

Izuku menatap putranya sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap ke arah nisan. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah kata dan ia tersenyum. Baru setelahnya ia menatap putranya yang mulai rewel dan berkata, "Ya! Ayo kita pulang, Shizuku!"

Shizuku menatap sang Ibu sebelum berganti menatap ke depan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Ibu sementara matanya menyiratkan kewaspadaan. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan nisan, namun sesekali bocah cilik itu akan menoleh ke belakang, mengawasi. Seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya, bukannya takut bocah itu malah mengerutkan dahi dan perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang Ibu, dan sembari menatap ke belakang ia bergumam dengan suara pelan, "Jangan sedih, Paman! Sekali-kali Shizuku akan datang bersama Mama, tapi jangan bawa Mama, ya!"

"Shizuku?"

Kepala putranya menoleh padanya dan langsung memeluk lengan sang Ibu. Ia menggeleng sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan manja ia berkata, "Mama, Shizuku lapar!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Izuku sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

"Tangan Mama panas," komentar sang anak ketika mereka kembali menaiki bus. "Lebih panas dari Shizuku."

"A-ah, ya," jawab Izuku sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke kepala putranya, "Mama sedikit kepanasan."

Dahi si bocah yang sulit dibohongi itu berkerut. Dari tatapannya, Izuku tahu bahwa bocah itu hendak mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya sulit dikelabui. Karena itulah begitu mendengar bahwa tempat tujuannya telah disebutkan, ia pun segera bangkit berdiri. Mereka turun di halte dan baru saja hendak berjalan ketika hujan deras mengguyur keduanya.

"Hujan!" pekik Shizuku. "Mama, hujan!"

Bersama-sama, mereka kembali ke halte untuk berteduh. Keduanya menatap hujan yang turun tiba-tiba itu dengan mengerutkan dahi. Sembari mengusap-usapkan tangan keduanya memandang ke langit dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Shizuku lapar," keluh si bocah sambil menatap hujan. "Hujan berhenti! Shizuku lapar!"

Izuku membuat _mental note_. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membawa bekal bila suatu kali ia dan putranya berjalan-jalan berdua. Putranya mudah kelaparan dan seorang bocah yang kelaparan bukanlah berita bagus untuknya.

"Maaf ya, Shizuku!" gumamnya sambil memeluk si bocah. Baju kaus bergambar All Might yang dikenakan bocah itu sedikit basah karena hujan yang mengguyur tiba-tiba. Tetes-tetes air pun masih menempel di rambut hijaunya sehingga Izuku menggerakkan tangan untuk menyingkirkannya. "Jadi kehujanan."

Bocah yang sebelumnya berkeluh kesah itu pun bergeming melihat kekhawatiran sang Ibu. Ia pun mengulurkan jemari mungilnya dan menyentuh pipi wanita itu. Membalas wanita itu, ia berkata, "Mama, panas!"

"Ng..."

"Mama sakit?"

Tangan yang bergerak di atas kepala si bocah berhenti saat mendengarnya. Ditatapnya si bocah sebelum seulas senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. Lalu sang Ibu pun berkata, "Tidak, tidak sakit kok."

"Kata Papa, Mama tidak boleh sakit," ucap si bocah sambil menatapnya lurus, seperti sang Ayah. "Kalau Mama sakit, bisa berbahaya."

"Tidak," jawab Izuku cepat. "Mama baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, Shizuku!"

Shizuku ingin bertanya lagi, namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia menghentikan perkataannya. Jemarinya menunjuk ke satu arah sebelum ia berkata, "Papa!"

Mendengar itu, Izuku pun ikut menoleh mengikuti jemari putranya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria yang telah dikenalnya di antara pria-pria berjas lain yang memayunginya. Kelihatannya pria itu baru saja turun dari mobil sementara di sampingnya seorang wanita anggun berambut hitam memeluk satu lengannya.

Melihat itu entah mengapa ia malah menundukkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sedikit kekecewaan menyusup ke dalam dirinya namun ia tak membiarkan dirinya larut di dalamnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia menyadari siapa dirinya dan ia tidak ingin berharap lebih. Bagi Todoroki Shouto ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bahkan ia tak layak untuk berada di sampingnya seperti wanita cantik itu.

Tangan yang menggenggam bahu putranya pun terlepas begitu saja dan bocah cilik itu berlari. Izuku hendak menyusulnya namun menyadari ke mana bocah itu berlari, kakinya pun terpaku di tempat. Ia membiarkan putranya menghampiri pria itu sementara ia hanya diam menunggu. Sakit kepala yang sedari tadi ditahannya kembali mengusiknya dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Namun ia masih dapat mengawasi hingga putranya tiba di hadapan pria itu dengan selamat.

"Papa!"

Walaupun di tengah derasnya hujan dan percakapannya dengan seorang wanita, pria itu menyadari ada suara yang memanggilnya. Kepalanya mencari-cari si pemilik suara sebelum menemukan asalnya. Ketika ia menemukannya, matanya terbuka lebar sementara bocah itu menghampirinya dengan senyum di wajah.

"Shizuku!" Ia berkata saking terkejutnya melihat putra semata wayangnya berada di tengah jalan dengan baju dan kepala basah kuyup. "Bagaimana bisa..."

Sebelum ia mengajukan pertanyaan, putranya bersin terlebih dahulu yang membuat ekspresinya bertambah panik. Dibukanya jas yang tengah dikenakannya dan disampirkannya di atas tubuh putranya. Diabaikannya tatapan wanita di sampingnya juga bawahannya saat melihat tingkahnya. Baginya, putranyalah yang penting dan bukannya mereka.

"Pakai ini dulu ,ya!" Ia berkata pada putranya. "Tahan sedikit, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di rumah."

"Shouto, kau tidak bisa..."

"Grup Shigaraki bisa menunggu," balas pria itu sambil mengangkat dan memeluk putra tunggalnya. "Sementara itu, aku penasaran kenapa putraku bisa berada di sini. Cari tahu siapa pelayan yang membawanya keluar dan hukum dia! Bisa-bisanya ia lalai seperti ini!"

Sang bawahan menghela napas mendengar perkataan bertubi-tubi dari atasannya. Walaupun ia sedikit jengkel tetap saja dilakukannya apa yang diminta oleh sang atasan sehingga pria itu mengangguk puas. Namun wajah jengkelnya berubah pucat ketika mendengar laporan dari ponselnya. Ekspresinya yang mudah dibaca membuat sang atasan menatapnya curiga dan mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

"Ada apa?"

"T-tidak," jawab sang bawahan. "Tidak ada."

"Iida!"

Iida ragu-ragu sejenak. Belakangan ini majikannya sedikit tidak punya toleransi terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut wanita itu dan menyampaikan hal ini, hanya akan membuat majikannya bertambah kesal. Belum lagi, ia juga harus melaporkannya di hadapan wanita lain yang berpotensi menjadi Nyonya dari Tuan Mudanya.

"Ny... Nyonya Izuku," lapor Iida akhirnya tak punya pilihan, "Nyonya Izuku yang membawa putramu."

"Izuku?" Manik dwiwarna pria itu melebar dan ia hanya mengulangi perkataan yang sama. "Izuku?"

"Ya," jawab Iida sambil menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah majikannya. "Ia... keluar berdua bersama anakmu dan..."

Sebelum Iida melanjutkan ucapannya, Shouto sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Di mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang bersama Shizuku? Di mana dia?"

"Shouto..."

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Segera cari dia! Aku ingin dia ditemukan segera, dia..."

"Papa!" Suara putranya menghentikan semua hiruk pikuk yang terjadi. Suara putranya menembus keheningan dan menyadarkannya. Terlebih ketika putranya berkata, "Mama di sana!"

Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti telunjuk putranya. Manik dwiwarnanya memicing sejenak sebelum akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita yang tengah memandangi mereka dari halte yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Shouto, wanita itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menundukkan kepala.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, diserahkannya putranya pada sang bawahan sementara ia sendiri berlari. Meninggalkan bawahannya, meninggalkan wanita pilihan sang Ayah, meninggalkan kelompoknya, dan menghampiri wanita lain. Ia tidak peduli dengan hujan deras yang mengguyurnya, tidak peduli dengan berbagai pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Langkahnya dipacu begitu kencang ketika melihat wanita itu berpaling dan hendak berjalan pergi, namun ia justru melambatkan kaki begitu sudah berada di belakang ibu dari anaknya itu.

"Izuku..."

Wanita itu tidak menoleh. Walaupun kepalanya sempat bergerak sedikit, wanita itu kembali berpaling dan memacu langkah, membuat semua pengendalian diri pria itu lenyap. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, menahan wanita itu dan sekali lagi memanggil namanya.

Tangan wanita itu hangat, terlalu hangat untuk suhu tubuh manusia normal. Ia pun tak jadi menumpahkan semua pertanyaan yang tadinya sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Sebaliknya ia menunggu sembari memegangi tangan wanita itu. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Dan benar saja, ketika wanita itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja. Manik dwiwarnanya melebar melihatnya dan ia segera mendekat. Dipeluknya wanita itu dan wajahnya ditepuk sedikit dengan harapan bahwa wanita itu akan segera sadar.

"Izuku!" Ia berkata ketika wanita itu bersandar padanya dengan mata terpejam. "Izuku!"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Kesadarannya sudah lebih dulu menghilang hingga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan memeluknya erat. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Ketakutan bahwa ia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi dan membuatnya menunggu.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Holla, minna-san! Saia balik lagi. Sama dengan_ _hachimanBoyss ; Panda Dayo; Sakura Matcha; Hikaru Rikou; Axerlio ; Nanami Yoru; Shin Aoi; dian ; ererigado ; anastaciafebby; Naru Frau Rivaille_ _, saya juga belom bisa move on dari cerita ini, tapi keburu kepentok sama ikrar saya di awal bahwa saya nggak pengen buat cerita panjang. So di sinilah saya, membuat judul baru dengan cerita yang merupakan lanjutan dari MINE. Terima kasih buat dukungan semuanya_ _dan selamat menikmati sequelnya. #iheartyouminna #maapsayasoksksd #disleding_

 _Aniway, di sini saya turunin ratingnya berhubung saya nggak merencanakan adegan ena-ena buat keduanya. XD so don't worry and silakan baca dengan santai._ _Juga untuk reader baru, please tell me kalau nggak jelas settingny supaya saya bisa atur penjelasan tambahan._

 _Last, thank you for reading and as always, kasih tahu saya bagaimana kesan kalian ya XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah berat pria itu terdengar di sepanjang koridor, membuat para pelayan di sekitar otomatis menyingkir memberinya jalan. Sosoknya yang terburu-buru sudah biasa dilihat para pelayan di rumah itu. Mereka semua sudah mengenalnya sebagai Iida Tenya, asisten pribadi pemilik rumah ini.

Sosok itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di paling ujung di antara ruangan yang lain. Di sanalah kediaman sang pemilik rumah dan keluarganya berada. Jauh dari kebisingan dan hiruk pikuk dunia luar, juga di sanalah sang pemilik rumah menyimpan tawanannya dan semua hal yang tak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain darinya.

Pelayan yang menjaga pintu melihat sosoknya dan seketika itu juga membukakan ruangan untuknya. Mereka menggeser pintu hampir tanpa suara hingga cukup untuk dilewatinya. Baru setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam dan menemukan atasannya di sana.

"Shouto," panggilnya saat melihat pria berambut dwiwarna yang tengah duduk di atas tatami.

"Tinggalkan aku, Iida!" Pria itu menjawab. Kedua manik dwiwarnanya tertuju pada sosok yang masih terbaring tak bergerak di hadapannya sementara satu tangannya menggenggam tangan sosok itu. "Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

Iida menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Bila sudah seperti ini, takkan ada gunanya melapor soal pekerjaan. Pria itu tak punya minat sedikit pun untuk mendengarkan. Ia harus memancingnya dengan cara lain. Sekalipun ini cara yang akan dibenci pria itu.

"Ayahmu mengatur tanggal pertunanganmu dengan Yaoyarozu Momo," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Satu minggu dari sekarang kau akan bertunangan dengan..."

"Keluar," ucap pria itu tanpa melihatnya. "Jangan sampai aku mengulanginya lagi!"

"Aku pun tidak mau mengganggu, tapi ini saat-saat yang penting," lanjut Iida dengan nada memaksa. "Lima tahun ini grup Yaoyarozu sudah banyak menolong kita dan pertunanganmu adalah hal yang penting. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya hanya karena wanita ini."

"Aku tidak mengabaikannya!" Shouto berkata setengah membentak. "Aku akan melakukannya. Kau puas?"

Biarpun berkata begitu entah mengapa Iida tak yakin. Hal-hal di sekitar wanita ini selalu membuat emosi majikannya naik turun. Padahal selama tiga puluh tahun hidupnya, pria ini adalah sosok dengan pengendalian diri terkuat yang pernah dilihatnya. Entah sejak kapan topeng pengendalian diri itu mulai retak dan meninggalkan sosok pria yang terluka dan rapuh.

Benar kata Tuan Besar nya. Midoriya Izuku harus disingkirkan. Seharusnya ia menyingkirkan wanita itu selama ia masih bertopang pada alat-alat untuk menyangga hidupnya. Kalau saja dari dulu ia melakukannya, kalau saja para dokter tidak mengusahakan agar wanita itu hidup, tentu tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Wanita itu sudah bangun dan memporak-porandakan emosi majikannya.

Iida menyesal. Benar-benar sangat menyesal. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan pria yang sudah bagaikan saudara untuknya itu dan ia berkata, "Shouto, jangan seperti ini!"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia tetap bergeming di samping wanita itu. Memegangi tangannya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Yaoyarozu-san lebih penting dibanding wanita ini," lanjut Iida, "mereka yang terbaik di bidang farmasi, mereka juga telah berulang kali membantu kita dan kau beruntung karena Yaoyarozu-san menyukaimu sekalipun kau sudah punya anak. Sementara wanita ini…"

Iida tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menatap majikannya, berharap bahwa suaranya akan menembus akal sehat pria itu. Berharap bahwa pria ini akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan wanita yang tak ada gunanya ini, berharap bahwa pria ini akan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Seorang Todoroki Shouto, pemimpin grup Endeavor yang ditakuti oleh semua penghuni dunia gelap.

"Iida," panggil pria itu yang membuat sang asisten mengangkat kepalanya, "aku tahu."

"Ng?"

"Aku tahu ia tidak ada gunanya bagiku,"ujar pria itu dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. "Aku tahu ia tidak berperan apa pun di dalam grup kita. Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Tapi kenapa aku terus menantikannya?" tanya pria itu. "Aku menantinya membuka mata, aku menantinya bersuara, aku menantinya bangun dan berjalan menghampiriku sekalipun aku tahu tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Kenapa… aku melakukannya?"

"Shouto…"

"Apa yang telah diperbuatnya padaku?" Shouto berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa… melihatnya seperti ini membuat pikiranku kosong dan tidak dapat melakukan apa pun? Kenapa?"

Iida tak bisa menjawab. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Pria ini sudah tak akan mendengarkannya lagi sekarang dan ia khawatir ia tak dapat menyelamatkan pria ini.

"Kenapa… aku jadi seperti ini?"

Dan sekali lagi Iida hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Pria ini mencintai Midoriya Izuku. Hanya itu jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 :** **The important thing**

Pria itu nyaris tidak memercayai pendengarannya ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang lemah yang membuatnya mengira bahwa ia tengah bermimpi. Hanya saja, namanya kembali disebut sehingga ia membuka matanya dan mencari si pemilik suara.

"Shou..." panggil suara itu lagi. "Di mana...?"

Kedua manik dwiwarna yang sebelumnya masih menyembunyikan sebagian diri mereka di balik kelopak, langsung menunjukkan diri. Sedapat mungkin ia menjaga ekspresinya sementara tangannya meraih tangan wanita itu. Didekatinya wanita yang masih terbaring itu dan ia berkata dengan suara datarnya yang biasa.

"Di rumah," jawabnya singkat sebagai ganti ucapan syukur ketika melihat wanita ini sudah membuka matanya, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, wanita yang dipanggilnya Izuku itu mengulangi ucapannya sementara pandangan matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu. Ia menatap sekeliling, menyapu seluruh ruangan membuat dahi Shouto berkerut. Apa yang tengah dicari wanita ini?

"Shizuku?" Wanita itu berkata. "Di mana Shizuku?"

"Dia masih tidur," jawab Shouto sambil menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan wanita itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, betapa ia sangat lega melihat wanita itu telah membuka matanya lagi. "Saat pagi menjelang akan kubawa dia ke sini."

Manik hijau wanita itu melebar sedikit, membuatnya merasakan antuasiasme wanita itu. Hanya saja, dengan cepat sorot kebahagiaan menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi sendu. Sembari menggeleng pelan, wanita itu berkata, "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau menularinya. Anak-anak sangat mudah tertular demam."

Ia nyaris kehilangan kata-kata melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah wanita di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah terlebih dulu sebelum mengganti kata-katanya dengan, "Kau masih bisa bicara begitu setelah seharian menculiknya? Apa saat kau membawanya kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa saja menularinya?"

Manik hijau wanita itu teralih darinya ketika ia bicara dan kesedihan menghampiri wajahnya. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Dulu ia akan tersenyum senang melihatnya, tapi sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin wanita ini bersedih. Tapi mengapa ia tidak dapat mengatakannya?

"Maaf," ucap wanita itu pelan dan dalam. "Maafkan... aku."

 _'_ _Mahir sekali,_ ' pikir Shouto. Betapa mahirnya wanita ini membuatnya merasa bersalah telah mengucapkan kata-kata pedas padanya. Membuatnya merasa bersalah karena wanita itu sampai minta maaf dan menunjukkan wajah sedih di hadapannya. Padahal wanita ini sudah melanggar perintahnya dan keluar rumah seenaknya. Padahal ia memang berhak marah, terlebih karena wanita ini telah membawa serta putranya dan membiarkannya kehujanan. Ia seharusnya mengungkapkan seluruh kejengkelan dan frustasinya pada wanita itu. Tapi… kenapa ia malah diam? Kenapa ia hanya memerhatikan wanita ini dan tak mengatakan apa pun?

"Asal kau mengerti sudah cukup," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wanita itu. "Shizuku penerusku yang sangat berharga."

Shouto ingin menjerit. Kenapa wanita ini harus mengangguk dengan ekspresi bersalah seperti itu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membalas perkataannya? Kenapa wanita ini hanya menerimanya begitu saja dan lagi-lagi membuat tenggorokannya tercekat?

"Aku takkan membawanya lagi," janji wanita itu. "Maaf, aku... aku seenaknya menganggapnya putraku."

' _Dia memang putramu! Putra kita berdua.'_ jerit Shouto di dalam hatinya. Apalagi sekarang? Apakah ia membuat wanita ini salah paham? Apakah wanita ini tidak tahu bahwa Shizuku adalah anaknya juga? Wanita ini punya hak untuk membantahnya dan bukan membuatnya merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Selama kau mengerti," jawabnya, berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sekali lagi wanita itu mengangguk yang membuatnya mengeratkan pegangannya tanpa sadar. Sikapnya membuat wanita itu mengernyit sehingga Shouto buru-buru melepaskannya. Ia mundur, menjauhi wanita itu dan berkata, "Tidurlah, kalau begitu! Kau membutuhkannya."

Kedua manik hijau zamrud itu menatapnya namun Shouto malah mengalihkan pandangan. Ia beranjak ke sisi ruangan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya, wanita itu memandanginya sambil berkata, "Kau… menungguiku dari tadi?"

Shouto tidak menjawab. Pandangannya teralih dan ia memejamkan mata sekalipun ia tahu wanita itu tengah mengamatinya.

"Kau... tidak perlu menungguiku." Wanita itu berkata lagi. "Bukankah… banyak hal yang lebih penting?"

Tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Banyak hal yang lebih _penting_ , katanya.

Melihat pria itu tidak menjawab, Izuku pun mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Lama ia memandangi langit-langit tersebut sebelum kantuk kembali menguasainya. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah dan sekali lagi menyembunyikan kedua maniknya di balik kelopak. Tidak menyadari bahwa kedua manik dwiwarna yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot terluka.

Ketika wanita itu benar-benar sudah terlelap, Shouto kembali mendekat. Disentuhkannya dahinya pada dahi wanita itu sementara matanya terpejam. Sementara itu bibirnya bergumam.

"Hal yang lebih _penting_ ," bisiknya sambil memeluk wanita itu, "mudah sekali kau bicara."

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan derap langkah yang tak asing kembali terdengar di seluruh koridor. Derap langkah kaki kecil yang tidak sabaran namun dimaklumi oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sama seperti sang asisten, siapapun akan menyingkir ketika melihatnya lewat. Terlebih di saat kepanikan mendominasi wajah mungil yang biasanya penuh dengan tawa.

"Mama!"

Pintu terbuka dan sosok kecil itu masuk seenaknya ke dalam ruangan. Ia berlari dan begitu menemukan dua orang yang dikenalnya, ia pun langsung menghambur begitu saja. Kedatangannya membuat pria itu membuka mata dan tersenyum sekalipun melihat kepanikan di wajah monster kecilnya.

"Papa," panggil putra ciliknya, "Mama belum bangun? Shizuku bangunkan, ya? Biar Shizuku bangunkan! Shizuku bisa."

" _Sst, sst,_ " ujar sang ayah sambil meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibir putranya, "jangan berisik, Shizuku! Mama sedang tidur."

"Tapi kalau tidak dibangunkan, nanti Mama akan tidur lama sekali," balas putranya dengan wajah khawatir. "Shizuku tidak mau. Hari ini Shizuku mau ke pertokoan dengan Mama. Mau jajan eskrim. Mau lihat dogi, juga mau beli bunga sama Mama."

"Shizuku..."

"Mama sudah janji," balas putra kecilnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Mama janji mau membelikan dogi. Mama sudah janji."

"Membelikan dogi?" Alis Shouto berkerut mendengarnya. Membayangkan makhluk semacam itu berkeliaran di kediamannya tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Ia suka kediamannya yang bersih dan ia ragu dengan ide membesarkan seekor binatang peliharaan.

Shizuku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kata Mama, kalau Papa setuju kita akan beli dogi. Papa setuju 'kan? Papa setuju?"

Benar rupanya, ada detail yang terlewatkan oleh putranya. Tak mungkin Izuku menyetujui begitu saja kehadiran seekor binatang peliharaan. Kediaman ini masih miliknya dan ia tidak setuju bila ada binatang berkeliaran di koridor dengan kaki yang kotor. Membayangkannya sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus walaupun digagas oleh putranya sendiri.

"Tidak, Shizuku," jawab sang Ayah. "Nanti kotor."

"Tidak kotor," Shizuku balas ngotot, seperti biasa. "Nanti Shizuku akan bersih-bersih."

"Shizuku belum bisa bersih-bersih," balas pria itu sambil mencubit hidung putranya. "Tidak, ya tidak."

Mendengar penolakannya, tangisan yang memekakkan telinga pun pecah hingga membuat Shouto harus mengernyitkan dahi. Putranya memang dewasa, namun sekalinya punya keinginan, Shouto sekalipun harus berurusan dengan tangisannya yang setara dengan bencana level Oni. Biasanya untuk meredamnya, Shouto akan berkata, "Ayo, Shizuku! Apa namanya anak yang tidak mau menurut apa kata Papa?"

Di sela-sela tangis, putranya masih sempat sesegukan dan berkata, "Anak... anak nakal?"

Shouto mengangguk khidmat, membuat putranya membelalakan mata dengan horor. Ia tidak tahu bahwa rencananya justru mengundang bencana level Dewa datang mendekat. Bukannya reda, tangisan putranya malah semakin kencang yang bahkan membuatnya harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT karena terkena serangan ultrasonik yang dahsyat. Ia mencoba meredamnya walaupun sia-sia, tangisan level Dewa tidak dapat dihentikan semudah itu. Bahkan sang Ibu yang menurut putranya akan terlelap lama pun akhirnya membuka mata dan mengernyit melihat pemandangan di dekatnya.

"S-Shizuku?"

Tanpa perlu bersusah payah meredam, tangisan kencang yang mematikan itu pun langsung terhenti. Sumber bencana yang membuat kepala Shouto sakit, perlahan-lahan menoleh ke belakang. Manik kelabunya melebar ketika melihat sang Ibu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas futon dan dengan segera ia berpindah dari pelukan sang ayah. Tangannya terentang dan ia langsung menubruk ibunya.

"Mama!" Putra kecilnya itu berkata. "Shizuku bukan anak nakal. Shizuku bukan anak nakal."

Walau tidak mengerti, sang Ibu tetap mengelus-ngelus kepala putranya. Masih gelagapan, sang Ibu pun menjawab, "Iya. Shizuku bukan anak nakal. Siapa yang bilang Shizuku anak nakal?"

Shizuku menunjuk ke arah sang Ayah dengan bibir berkedut dan pipi membulat. Bulir-bulir airmata siap jatuh dari matanya, namun sang Ibu hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia tentu saja hanya mendengar tangisan Shizuku yang kencang tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya. Setahunya, pria di belakangnya bukanlah pria yang akan menyakiti bocah kecil itu dan membuatnya menangis sekencang ini.

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Izuku sambil memeluk putranya, "Shizuku bukan anak nakal kok. Mama jamin."

Mendengarnya, bocah cilik berusia lima tahun itu menghapus airmatanya. Ia pun berbalik menatap sang Ayah dan dengan ekspresi menang, ia berkata, "Bukan."

"Anak nakal," balas sang ayah sambil mendekat dan mencubit hidungnya pelan. "Anak yang ngotot itu anak nakal."

"Shizuku tidak ngotot."

"Ini namanya ngotot."

"Tidak." Shizuku membalas sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada Ibunya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan wanita itu."Pokoknya bukan. Shizuku bukan anak nakal. Paman pirang tidak akan membawa Mama soalnya Shizuku bukan anak nakal."

Alis Shouto berkerut mendengarnya, "Paman... pirang?"

Shizuku mengangguk dan sebelum sang Ibu dapat menjelaskan, bocah kecil itu justru berkata, "Kemarin kami ke tempat Paman berambut pirang. Paman hanya melihat Mama, tapi ketika melihat Shizuku, Paman bilang Paman akan membawa Mama kalau Shizuku nakal."

Sang ibu hanya dapat tertawa pasrah, tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan pria itu sudah dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Ia menatap putranya sebelum beralih pada sang istri. Sekali lagi ia mengobservasi kondisi fisik wanita itu hingga kedua manik hijau yang membuatnya terpesona menoleh padanya. Namun ia malah mengalihkan pandangan yang membuat wanita itu justru memanggil namanya.

"Shouto?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Shouto pun bangkit berdiri. Bersamanya ia menggerakkan tangan pada putra ciliknya yang membuat bocah itu menghampirinya tanpa bertanya. Ia pun balas memeluk bocah itu dan menggendongnya di pelukannya seraya berkata, "Ayo, Shizuku! Bukannya Shizuku ada sekolah pagi ini? Apa jadwal hari ini?"

"Berenang!" Putranya menjawab dengan bersemangat. "Tapi Shizuku mau di rumah saja. Mau bermain sama Mama."

"Mama sedang sakit, jadi sebaiknya Shizuku jangan ajak Mama main dulu," jawab sang ayah sambil membawanya keluar kamar. "Kalau Mama sudah sembuh, Shizuku boleh bermain dengan Mama."

" _Um_... tapi kalau Shizuku tidak di samping Mama, nanti Paman Pirang datang dan membawa Mama." Bocah itu berkata sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "Nanti kalau Shizuku dan Papa pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Mama?"

"Tidak ada paman pirang, Shizuku," jawab Shouto cepat. "Shizuku salah lihat."

"Tidak salah," lagi-lagi keras kepalanya muncul, "Shizuku lihat sendiri. Paman pirang jahat yang mengejek Shizuku. Mama bilang Paman pirang itu baik, tapi Shizuku lihat sendiri. Paman jahat."

"Shizuku…"

"Shizuku sudah bilang pada Paman tidak boleh bawa Mama, tapi Paman sedih," cerita bocah itu lagi. "Jadi Shizuku bilang, nanti Shizuku akan datang, tapi tidak boleh bawa Mama, begi…"

"Shizuku!"

Nada suaranya yang sedikit tinggi membuat bocah kecil di pelukannya tersentak. Bocah itu terdiam dengan manik kelabu yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan dalam lima detik, tangisan kencang bagaikan kiamat mulai terdengar di kediamannya.

Mendengar itu, ibunya langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya masih lemah namun ia mendekati keduanya dan memeluk putranya. Sentuhannya membuat bocah itu menoleh padanya dan kembali mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sementara Shouto hanya bergeming dan membiarkan putranya diambil dari pelukannya.

" _Sst_ , Shizuku, tidak apa!" Wanita itu berkata sambil memeluknya. "Tidak apa, Shizuku."

Masih sambil sesegukan, putra mungilnya berkata, "Papa marah sama Shizuku. Papa marah…"

"Tidak, Papa tidak marah," ujar wanita itu sambil menatap pria berambut dwiwarna di hadapannya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa tba-tiba pria itu bersuara begitu keras di hadapan anaknya. Padahal biasanya anak itu selalu dimanja dan tidak pernah dimarahi. "Tidak apa."

"Papa benci Shizuku!" Bocah itu berkata lagi, "Papa pasti benci Shizuku."

"Tidak, Papa tidak benci," ucap ibunya berusaha membela sang Ayah. "Suara Papa hanya terlalu keras dan mengagetkan Shizuku. Shizuku kaget, ya?"

Perlahan-lahan, manik kelabu itu berhenti mengalirkan airmata mendengar suara sang Ibu. Logika bocahnya mulai berjalan dan ia berkata, "Kaget. Iya."

"Tuh, kaget 'kan?" Izuku kembali berkata sambil tertawa, berupaya sedemikian rupa agar putranya tidak lagi menangis. "Papa keterlaluan ya mengagetkan Shizuku!"

Shizuku mengangguk sementara jemari mungilnya menghapus airmata yang telah mengalir. Bocah itu pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat sebelum menghadapi sang Ibu yang sudah tersenyum di hadapannya. Ia pun keluar dari pelukan sang Ibu dan menghampiri sang Ayah. Sembari memegangi celana panjang sang Ayah, ia berkata, "Papa, Shizuku kaget!"

Sang Ayah menatap putranya. Putra yang sebetulnya tidak bersalah, namun menjadi korban pelampiasan amarahnya karena mereka membicarakan pemuda yang sudah lama mati. Amarahnya membuatnya lupa bahwa putranya tidak terlibat dengan semua ini. Terserah bila Ibunya mau menganggap pemuda yang mati itu lebih penting darinya, tapi putranya tidak layak menerima amarahnya. Putranya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kecemburuannya pada pemuda itu.

Ia pun menghampiri putranya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. Senyum kembali muncul di wajah saat ia memeluk bocah itu. "Maaf, Shizuku!"

Dengan lagak sok dewasa, putra mungilnya mengangguk sementara tangan mungilnya terulur untuk memeluk sang ayah. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, putranya sudah kembali tertawa sementara ia tersenyum menanggapi. Tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, wanita itu tengah mengamatinya dengan seulas senyum yang sama.

"Shizuku hari ini berenang, 'kan?" Ayahnya kembali berkata, "Ayo kita siapkan baju renang Shizuku!"

" _Um_ …," putranya menjawab ragu-ragu, Ia terlihat bingung sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Papa! Kalau begitu kita ajak Mama ke sekolah Shizuku, ya? Ya, Papa?"

"Tidak boleh," jawab Shouto masih sama tegasnya, "Mama masih sakit."

" _Um_ …," lagi-lagi putranya cemberut. "Tapi kalau Paman pirang datang…"

"Tidak akan datang," ucap Shouto lagi, "Paman pirang tidak bisa masuk. Nanti Paman Iida akan menempatkan orang untuk berjaga di depan rumah kalau Shizuku tidak percaya."

Mendengar itu putranya menggerakkan kepala sedikit, tengah berpikir. Namun tiba-tiba sang Ibu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dan berkata, "Ah, aku... tidak sakit. Aku... baik-baik saja. Apa aku boleh melihat sekolah Shizuku?"

Manik kelabu Shizuku melebar dengan penuh semangat, namun tidak dengan ayahnya. Pandangan pria itu menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang dengan cepat digantikan oleh topeng tanpa ekspresi. Dipeluknya putranya sementara ia berkata, "Tidak. Akan kupanggilkan Dokter. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar."

"T-tapi…"

"Ayo Shizuku!" ujarnya sambil membawa putranya, tak memberikan kesempatan pada putranya ataupun wanita itu untuk menjawab. Ia hanya terus melangkah keluar, meninggalkan wanita itu di dalam tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun. Tak perlu melihat pun ia tahu bahwa wanita itu akan menundukkan kepala dan bersedih.

"Papa?"

Shouto menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia berbalik. Dipeluknya putranya dan dibawanya keluar dari ruangan. Ketika mereka sudah tiba di luar, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu putranya hingga membuat monster ciliknya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Papa juga kaget, ya?" Bocah itu berkata sambil menyentuh kepala sang Ayah. "Tenang saja, Papa! Shizuku ada di sini, jadi jangan menangis!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

Shouto mengangkat alisnya dan menatap wanita cantik berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun _cheo_ _ng_ _sam_ dengan warna merah menyala yang sangat cocok dikenakannya. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut sempurna dengan gaun itu sementara kaki jenjangnya bersembunyi malu-malu di balik gaun. Penampilannya membuat beberapa pria yang lewat sampai berhenti hanya untuk mengagumi kecantikannya.

Sayangnya kecantikannya seperti hilang pesonanya di hadapan pria dengan warna rambut dwiwarna yang mengenakan setelan jas putih. Sepertinya bagi pria itu makanannya lebih menarik karena ia menatapnya lebih lama dibanding menatap wanita di hadapannya. Bahkan pisau dan garpu yang dipegangnya hanya tergantung di tangan begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk menggerakkannya.

"Kau sakit?" Wanita itu bertanya sembari menyentuhkan jemarinya ke atas punggung tangannya. "Mau makan sesuatu yang lain?"

Berkat sentuhannya, Shouto kembali tersadar. Ia menatap wanita itu dan kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shouto sambil menyentuhkan tangannya di atas tangan wanita itu. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir tentang?"

Shouto memasukkan makanannya lebih dulu ke mulut. Daging wagyu premium yang tengah dikunyahnya entah mengapa terasa begitu hambar. "Macam-macam. Transaksi yang sedang kujalankan dengan Grup Shigaraki tidak berjalan mulus. Mereka grup yang sulit sekali diatur."

Alis wanita itu terangkat mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya. Ia menurunkan garpu dan pisaunya lebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Shigaraki, ya? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Chisaki. Pria itu memang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya."

Sekali lagi Shouto mengangguk, sementara wanita itu kembali bicara. "Chisaki pernah berurusan dengannya. Akan kutanyakan padanya bagaimana caranya berurusan dengan Shigaraki untukmu."

Senyumnya melebar mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Disentuhkannya tangannya di atas tangan wanita itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Di hadapannya, wanita berambut hitam itu pun membalas senyumannya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya bertatapan sebelum Shouto melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan wanita itu menggenggam kembali garpu dan pisaunya. Ia sendiri memilih untuk menyesap wine berhubung lidahnya tak dapat merasakan kelezatan daging yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Katakan saja padaku kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan," ujar wanita itu ketika telah menelan makanannya. "Aku selalu siap membantu!"

Shouto kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu, Momo. Terima kasih."

Di hadapannya Yaoyarozu Momo, putri dari pemilik grup Yaoyarozu yang merajai bidang farmasi tersenyum padanya. Shouto pun balas tersenyum padanya. Betul, wanita ini adalah wanita yang seharusnya berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita cerdas yang tahu bagaimana membawa diri, dan tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan koneksi. Wanita ini benar-benar wanita yang sepadan dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Shizuku?" Wanita itu berkata lagi, "Kemarin dia kehujanan 'kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja," jawab Shouto sambil meletakkan gelas winenya. "Dia sangat bersemangat karena hari ini pelajaran berenang."

"Dia suka berenang?"

"Lebih tepat… hampir tidak ada yang dibencinya," jawab Shouto sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia suka menggambar, berenang, memasak, berjalan-jalan, piknik, berburu serangga, dan entah apalagi. Aku sendiri tidak sanggup menandingi energi bocah satu itu."

Momo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kedengarannya seperti anak yang enerjik. Dia benar-benar manis."

"Ya, dia memang manis," gumam Shouto setuju. "Walaupun tangisannya seperti bencana level Dewa."

"Oh?" Momo berkata terkejut. "Shizuku suka menangis?"

"Belakangan ini," jawab Shouto sembari menghela napas. "Padahal anak laki-laki seharusnya tidak menangis sekencang itu."

Wanita di hadapannya terdiam sejenak, "Mungkin ia harus dididik agar tidak menangis sekencang itu. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau mencarikan Ibu untuknya."

"Momo…"

"Wanita yang tertidur selama lima tahun itu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai seorang Ibu, Shouto," lanjut wanita berambut hitam itu dengan nada tegas. "Ia tidak mengenal Shizuku selama lima tahun dan tidak berkapasitas untuk mendidik seorang penerus Endeavor. Kau tahu itu."

Shouto menelan ludah mendengarnya. Wine yang dicecapnya tak lagi seenak sebelumnya sehingga ia menurunkan gelas itu dari bibirnya. Ia pun menatap makanannya dan tak berkata apa pun untuk menyanggah wanita di hadapannya.

"Ajak aku bertemu putramu," ujar wanita itu sambil menyentuh tangannya, "aku tahu caranya menangani anak-anak seusianya."

Entah mengapa Shouto ragu. Tidak. Ia tidak meragukan wanita cerdas di hadapannya. Ia tahu wanita itu pasti bisa merebut hati Shizuku dengan mudah. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin. Bahkan selama ini, ia menghindari keduanya bertemu semata-mata agar Shizuku tidak melihatnya. Entah untuk alasan apa ia menjaga tempat itu.

"Shouto?"

Tidak berasalan. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Wanita ini benar. Shizuku membutuhkan seorang Ibu. Seorang Ibu yang _layak_ untuknya.

"Kau benar," jawab Shouto akhirnya. "Bagaimana kalau…"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika merasakan getaran di sakunya. Dahinya berkerut sedikit sementara ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Ketika melihat layarnya, serta merta perasaan tidak nyaman menghinggapinya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia menggeser layar dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, mendengarkan.

Tanpa ia sadari, wanita berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapannya memerhatikan ekspresinya. Wanita itu menyipitkan mata saat melihat kerutan di dahi pria yang makan bersamanya itu. Dari ekspresinya, wanita itu menduga-duga apa yang tengah dibicarakan hingga menuai ekspresi semacam itu. Mungkinkah ini soal transaksi yang ia bicarakan sebelumnya?

"Pastikan suhu tubuhnya tidak naik lagi! Panggil Dokter bila suhu tubuhnya meningkat! Aku akan segera kembali."

Oh! Momo tahu ini. Tidak. Ini bukan soal transaksi. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan namun ia tahu siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh pria di hadapannya. Selama lima tahun, ia menyimpan sosoknya di rumah sakit milik keluarganya, menopangnya dengan seluruh alat-alat yang dikiranya takkan membuatnya bangun kembali. Namun semua ekspektasinya langsung gugur ketika sosok itu membuka mata.

"Maaf, aku duluan!" Pria itu berkata sembari memundurkan kursi, "Ada urusan _mendesak_."

Urusan _mendesak_ , katanya? Manis sekali mulutnya. Padahal ia tahu bahwa Momo sekalipun bisa menebak siapa yang ingin ditemuinya. Untuk apa lagi menutupi kenyataan? Apa ia pikir Momo akan sakit hati dengan kebohongannya?

Salah besar, Shouto. Momo tidak sedih. Momo mengerti. Karena itulah ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya padamu dan membiarkanmu pergi menyongsong wanita itu. Karena ia tahu bahwa kemenangan tidak berpihak pada wanita itu makanya ia membiarkanmu menikmati sisa waktumu bersamanya.

"Untunglah," ucap wanita itu sembari mengambil bunga yang diletakkan di atas meja dan mencelupkannya ke dalam wine yang tak sempat dihabiskan Shouto, "aku ini wanita yang sabar."

.

.

.

Izuku membuka matanya saat serangga malam mulai menyanyikan senandung lembut yang bergema hingga ke dalam ruangan. Selama beberapa saat ia mendengarkannya sebelum mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan enggan. Kesadarannya dikumpulkan sementara manik hijaunya mengerjap. Ketika dirasanya ia cukup kuat, ia pun mencoba bangun dengan bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Kau sudah bangun," ucap suara yang berada di dekatnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sedikit terkejut, Izuku menoleh dan menemukan pria berambut dwiwarna dengan kemeja biru digulung sebatas lengan. Penampilannya sedikit membuat Izuku mengerutkan dahi, sedikit tidak terbiasa melihat pria itu belum mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata yang biasa. Namun ia mengesampingkannya dan menjawab pertanyaan pria itu lebih dulu.

"Baik," ujarnya sambil berusaha bangun. Usahanya membuat kain yang sebelumnya diletakkan di kepalanya terjatuh sehingga ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap kain tersebut. "Cukup baik, kurasa."

Pria itu menyentuhkan tangannya ke atas dahinya dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat. Manik dwiwarna itu baru muncul beberapa menit setelahnya sembari berkata, "Tidak demam. Tapi sebaiknya kau makan dan minum obat."

Izuku tidak banyak bicara mendengar perkataan pria itu. Kepalanya bergerak mencari tempat untuk meletakkan kain di tangannya sebelum menemukan wadah di mana kain-kain sejenis ditumpuk sembarangan. Wadah itu berada dekat dengan pria itu sehingga ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat.

"Berikan padaku," ucap pria itu sementara Izuku menyerahkan kain seperti perintahnya. "Kau istirahat saja."

Diambilnya kain dari tangannya untuk diletakkan bersama kain lain yang bernasib serupa. Setelahnya, pria itu mengangkat wadah yang sudah penuh dengan kain itu dan membawanya keluar, memberikannya pada pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia masuk kembali dengan nampan di tangannya.

"A-anu..."

"Kuharap kau suka bubur," ucapnya datar sambil meletakkan nampan itu di dekat Izuku.

Izuku sendiri tak menjawab karena pria itu sudah menggerakkan tangannya dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membantah dan menuruti tanpa berkata-kata. Kebingungannya terpaksa ditelan bersama dengan sendok berisi bubur kaldu hangat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong seharian penuh.

Ketika pria itu hendak memberinya suapan kedua, Izuku menahannya dengan satu tangan dan berkata, "A-aku bisa sendiri. Sungguh!"

Sendok di hadapan pria itu masih terangkat dan kedua manik dwiwarnanya masih tertuju pada Izuku. Melihatnya, Izuku pun menurunkan tangannya dan membuka mulut agar makanan itu dapat masuk ke mulutnya. Pesannya jelas, pria itu tidak ingin dibantah.

Ketika denting sendok sudah beradu dengan mangkuk, pria itu akhirnya meletakkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya ke atas nampan. Diambilnya gelas berisi air yang berada di atas nampan dan mendekatkannya pada wanita di hadapannya. Sayangnya tangan wanita itu menyenggol gelasnya sehingga menumpahkan isinya dan jatuh ke atas yukata putihnya.

Izuku sedikit terkejut melihat air yang tumpah dan membasahi pakaiannya. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan, menyingkirkan tetes-tetes air, namun pria itu lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhnya dengan lengan kemejanya agar kering. Hanya saja air sudah menyerap pada pakaiannya lebih dulu dan memunculkan warna kulitnya dari balik kain yang dikenakannya.

Sekali ini pria itu menarik dirinya dan berbalik, "Akan kupanggilkan pelayan untuk menggantikan pakaianmu."

Lagi-lagi alisnya berkedut, bingung. Pria itu sudah biasa melihat tubuhnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang pria itu berbalik? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Belum lagi pria itu juga mengompres dahinya dan menyuapinya. Izuku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pria itu, bukan?

Beberapa pelayan datang sebelum ia sempat bertanya dan menggantikan pakaiannya. Selama itu, ia tidak melihat pria itu di mana pun. Baru setelah beberapa pelayan undur diri, pria itu baru menunjukkan diri dan duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa... kau melakukan ini?"

Shouto menggerakkan kepalanya, "Melakukan apa?"

Izuku memutar jemarinya, sedikit ragu untuk bertanya. "M-merawatku, juga... menyuapiku, atau menungguiku?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada tatami di bawahnya.

"Bukankah... kau sibuk?" Izuku kembali bertanya sembari menautkan jemari, sedikit takut untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. "Apakah... apakah aku... tidak merepotkanmu?"

Suara detik jarum jam berbunyi menggantikan suara pria itu. Orang yang ditanyainya sendiri masih tetap bergeming sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya ia hanya berkata, "Haruskah kujawab?"

Manik hijau itu menatapnya, namun pandangannya langsung beralih dengan cepat. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Itu tidak penting. Lupakan saja!"

Shouto menatapnya dengan tangan terkepal, sementara wanita itu menundukkan kepala dengan tangan di atas pahanya. Mereka tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga tiba-tiba Izuku mendengar suara berisik di kejauhan yang membuat kepalanya terangkat.

"Suara apa...itu?"

Pria di sampingnya memandangnya sekejap sebelum mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia mendengar bunyi itu sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Kembang api. Pasti dari Festival di dekat sini."

Izuku mengulangi ucapannya sementara kepalanya tetap tertuju ke sumber suara. Maniknya terpaku ke jendela yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas, seolah-olah ia bisa menangkap pemandangan di kejauhan. Ia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dan baru berbicara kembali setelah bunyi itu berakhir.

"Kembang api...," gumamnya sekali lagi sambil menatap jendela yang tertutup. "Sudah musimnya, ya?"

Shouto tetap diam dan memandangi wanita itu. Punggungnya yang diarahkan padanya, juga caranya saat terus memandangi jendela memberikan kesan sedih yang tidak dipahaminya. Kesedihan yang membuatnya tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari wanita itu dan menggoda keingintahuannya.

"Apa… kau ingin melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si wanita terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

Lagi-lagi Shouto terdiam, sekali lagi hanya keheningan semata yang ada di antara mereka sebelum bunyi ledakan kembang api terdengar kembali. Suaranya membuat wanita itu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya sembari menatap ke jendela penuh harap.

Dan sekali ini Shouto memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Ng... S-Shouto!"

Wanita itu terkejut ketika dirinya dibungkus dengan selimut tebal dan diangkat begitu saja oleh pria itu. Dahinya berkerut mempertanyakan maksud tindakan pria itu, terlebih ketika mereka beranjak meninggalkan kamar dan menuju ke koridor. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, bunyi ledakan di atas kepalanya membuatnya melupakan pertanyaannya dan menengadah ke langit.

Mulut wanita itu ternganga saat melihat cahaya yang berpendar di langit, mengisinya dengan warna merah, hijau dan kuning bergantian. Ketika pendar yang satu hilang, pendar yang lain menggantikannya, memenuhi langit dengan asap dan cahaya. Tanpa disadari, tetes airmata mengalir dari bola matanya sementara ia menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangan.

"Cantik...," gumam wanita itu, "cantik…sekali."

Tidak. Bagi Shouto, kembang apinya tidak secantik yang dikatakan wanita itu. Ini hanya kembang api desa yang diadakan di dekat rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari kembang api itu. Justru… wanita itulah yang terlihat sangat cantik di matanya.

"Dulu, Katsuki pernah berjanji untuk melihat kembang api bersama," ujar wanita itu sembari menengadah, "tapi ia tidak pernah menepatinya."

Shouto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar tentang pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda itu sudah mati, ia sudah membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa… kenangan akan pemuda itu masih tetap hidup di hati wanita ini? Sampai berapa lama… wanita ini menganggap pemuda itu lebih penting darinya?

"Selalu dan selalu saja ia mengingkari janjinya sehingga aku benci kembang api," lanjutnya sambil menatap langit dengan tangan terulur. "Walaupun kurasa, sekarang aku tak lagi membencinya."

Alis Shouto berkerut sementara kepalanya perlahan-lahan terangkat, menatap wanita yang diangkatnya hingga sekepala lebih tinggi.

Kembang api berakhir dan wanita itu menoleh padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, wanita itu menunjukkan garis lengkung di bibirnya sementara sepasang manik hijau menatapnya lembut.

"Terima kasih," ucap wanita itu dengan manik hijau yang lembut, "Shouto."

.

.

.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Tenang! Saia bukan kerasukan. Sebenernya dari hari kemaren uda jadi 2 chapter, dan hari ini tinggal bagian editing aja, tapi... tapi saia nggak nyangka, ternyata banyak banget review yang masuk. Kalian ini kerasukan ato gimana? :P #kidding #authorngaco #euforiadapetripiu_

 _ **hachimanBoyss**_ _: wow! Hachi-san, sugoiii! Baru beberapa menit di post dan tetau uda masuk ripiu kamu :D hontou arigatou :D_

 _Buat uda ada wanita lain, ihiy, tenang aja, Shouto menjaga baik-baik napsunya kok, napsunya bisa dikontrol :P_

 _Lho? Kok jangan hurt2 banget? M nya jangan nanggung dong :P #maapkidding_

 _ **SakuraMatcha**_ _:masama, Sakura-chan, saia juga seneng bisa menambah asupan :D_

 _ **Naru Frau Rivaille**_ _: au… jangan baper, Naru-chan :D dibanding komedi, saya lebih bisa bikin orang baper sih :P dan tebakan kamu tepat, memang Yaomomo sih, soalnya saya rasa cuman doi yang cocok sama Shouto selain Izu-chan :D tapi buat karamnya kapal… gimana ya? :P_

 _ **Shirocchin**_ _: holla Shirocchin :D iyaa, nggak apa-apa Shiro-san. Maap karena saia nggak tau kalo kamu notp TodoMomo juga dan saia ngerti kok kalo kamu nggak baca :D_

 _Saia nggak ng ship mereka, jadi tenang aja, etapi lagi, kalo kamu nggak mau baca juga gapapa :D #ngomongapaaku? #kokbelatbelitgini_

 _ **Nanami Yoru**_ _:hola Nanami-san :D let's hope the best for both of them, let's hope their ship won't crash or sink :P_

 _And_ _Last_ _but not the least_ _, thank you for reading and as always, kasih tahu saya bagaimana kesan kalian ya XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	3. Chapter 3

Secercah sinar mentari memasuki ruangan di mana seorang wanita berambut hijau masih masih bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam selimut. Selama beberapa saat, dibiarkannya sinar mentari memanjakan dan menghangatkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka mata. Ia membiasakan diri dengan sinarnya sementara pandangannya mengitari seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga berlabuh pada satu titik yang membuatnya mengerjapkan mata.

Tubuhnya diangkat hingga membuat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya tersingkap. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke meja di mana barang-barang itu ditumpuk sementara tangannya menyentuh kotak di hadapannya satu persatu. Ketika ia melakukannya beberapa pelayan berdatangan dan membungkuk terlebih dulu. Begitu ia sudah membalas salam mereka, salah satu dari para pelayan itu mendekat sembari memapahnya berjalan menuju meja rias.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sementara mereka berjalan ke meja rias di samping kotak-kotak yang ditumpuk dan diikat dengan pita dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit.

"Baju dan sepatu, Nyonya," ujar pelayan yang memapahnya sembari merapikan rambutnya. Pelayan itu pun mengangguk pada para pelayan yang lain agar mereka membuka kotaknya dan memperlihatkan isinya. Sementara yang lain membuka penutupnya, si pelayan menyisir rambutnya dan kembali menjelaskan, "Tuan Shouto meminta agar Nyonya segera mengganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap karena beliau sangat terburu-buru."

Diulanginya ucapan sang pelayan dengan nada bingung. Ia menatap sejumlah pakaian, sepatu juga beberapa perhiasan di hadapannya sebelum menatap sang pelayan melalui cermin. "Apa... semua ini untukku?"

"Semua ini memang milik Anda, Nyonya," sang pelayan menjawab. "Tuan Shouto sengaja membelikannya untuk Anda agar Anda dapat memilih sendiri pakaian Anda."

Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu. Setelah semua tingkah anehnya sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan sejumlah benda pemberiannya. Memangnya apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga layak mendapatkan semua ini?

"Aku..."

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapan, derap langkah terburu-buru terdengar di depan koridor diiringi dengan suara pintu yang digeser. Tak lama kemudian, penghuni termuda di kediaman tersebut pun masuk dengan wajahnya yang cerah ceria. Sembari merentangkan tangan, bocah cilik itu pun langsung masuk untuk memeluknya.

"Mama!" Bocah itu berkata dengan riang yang membuatnya membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan pada putranya. Sembari memamerkan gigi, bocah kecil itu pun berkata, "Mama, ayo cepat ganti baju! Ayo cepat!"

Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan saat mendengar perkataan putranya. Tadi para pelayan mengatakan bahwa Shouto ingin agar ia segera berganti pakaian, sekarang putranya pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menerangkan untuk apa ia melakukannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia bertanya pada putra mungilnya.

"Berganti baju? Untuk apa Shizuku?"

"Kata Papa, Mama akan ikut ke sekolah Shizuku," jawab bocah itu dengan manik kelabu yang berbinar penuh semangat. "Nanti Shizuku akan tunjukkan cara bermain ayunan, bermain pasir, dan—Oh! Mama tahu tidak? Shizuku memelihara kelinci lho! Mama harus lihat nanti."

"Ng, iya, tapi...," ujarnya sedikit ragu-ragu, "apa... Papa bilang boleh?"

Shizuku mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum memiringkan kepala. Tak lama kemudian ia pun berkata, "Kenapa... tidak boleh?"

Lagi-lagi keraguan menghampirinya dan membuatnya menundukkan kepala. Ia tak yakin bahwa ia diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah, terlebih mendatangi sekolah putranya. Bukankah pria itu pernah melarangnya keluar? Bukankah pria itu takkan suka bila ia berkeliaran sekalipun dirinya bukan lagi tawanan?

Sayangnya keraguan di wajahnya berarti lain bagi putranya. Melihat sang Ibu tak kunjung memberi jawaban, bocah itu pun mengerutkan dahi. Dengan sedikit khawatir, ia menyentuh tangan Ibunya dan berkata, "Mama... tidak mau ikut?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu...", jawab sang Ibu dengan cepat, "Mama hanya... bingung."

"Bingung?" Putranya kembali bertanya dengan menggerakkan kepala, persis dirinya. "Bingung kenapa Mama?"

Sebelum ia dapat mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu kembali digeser hingga terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria yang mengenakan jas abu gelap dengan kemeja berwarna merah masuk ke dalam. Pandangan matanya langsung mencari si bocah dan ia berkata, "Shizuku, apakah belum selesai juga?"

"Papa!"

Begitu melihat sang ayah, bocah itu berlari ke arah pintu dan memeluknya. Seperti biasa, sang ayah langsung menggendong putranya dan bersama-sama mereka berjalan mendekat. Perlahan hingga akhirnya tiba di hadapannya yang masih tertunduk, ragu-ragu. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi melihat pakaian dan baju yang belum disentuh sehingga ia kembali berkata, "Apakah tidak ada yang kau suka?"

Terkejut, ia pun segera menggelengkannya kuat-kuat. "B-bukan, bukan begitu, hanya..."

"Hanya?"

Sedikit ragu-ragu ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Namun yang ditemukannya hanya pria yang balas menatapnya bingung. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa saat akhirnya ia berkata, "Apakah aku... boleh ikut ke sekolah Shizuku?"

Alis pria itu berkedut sedikit sebelum balas menanyainya, "Kau tidak mau?"

"M-mau!" Ia menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku mau."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Pria itu balas bertanya dengan bingung, "Cepatlah ganti bajumu!"

"A-aku akan segera ganti baju," ujarnya, "tapi Shouto... apakah aku benar-benar boleh ikut?"

Pria yang dipanggilnya Shouto itu mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau 'kan ibunya."

"A-aku..."

"Cepatlah!" Pria itu berkata dengan nada tak sabar sebelum membawa putranya keluar dari kamar. "Kalau lamban, nanti kutinggal!"

.

.

.

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Mother of his son**

Manik hijaunya menjelajah dengan penasaran ketika mereka tiba di bangunan besar bergaya Jepang yang penuh dengan anak kecil. Kedua kakinya sampai berhenti melangkah dan mengamati setiap sudut bangunan dengan penasaran hingga tangannya ditarik oleh bocah di hadapannya. Sedikit terseret, wanita itu terpaksa mengikuti langkah putranya sampai mereka tiba di salah satu ruang kelas yang menghadap ke area bermain.

"Luasnya," gumamnya saat melihat ruang kelas yang begitu lapang dengan hiasan dinding dan lemari berjejer warna warni yang disusun rapi. Kakinya bergerak menghampiri salah satu hiasan dinding dan berhenti di satu-satunya nama yang ia kenali dengan baik.

"Ini Shizuku yang buat," tunjuk putranya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan nada bangga. "Ini buatnya susah, Mama!"

Izuku memerhatikan lebih dekat origami yang dibuat putranya itu. Bangau origami berwarna emas dengan paruh yang sedikit patah dan sayap yang tinggi sebelah itu diberi nama 'Todoroki Shizuku' di bagian perutnya. Tak perlu menganalisis lebih lanjut pun ia tahu siapa pembuatnya. "Wah! Pintar sekali!"

Pujian itu membuat putranya memamerkan gigi dengan bangga. Ia pun menarik tangan ibunya dan menunjukkan kembali prakaryanya yang lain dengan harapan mendapatkan pujian yang sama. Setiap mereka beralih dari satu prakarya ke prakarya lain senyumnya semakin melebar, terutama setiap ia mendengar ibunya mengucapkan kata 'Shizuku hebat!' atau 'Shizuku pintar sekali!'

Di belakangnya, sang ayah yang menyaksikan keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya dan ia mendekati mereka tanpa suara. Ia memerhatikan ketika putranya tengah menunjukkan tiga buah kerikil dari tanah liat yang baginya terlihat seperti _totem pole_ berderet.

"Ini bagus, ya?" Pria yang mengikuti mereka akhirnya angkat bicara saat melihat prakarya tanah liat yang dibuat putranya. "Apa ini Shizuku?"

Si bocah kecil yang tengah menuntun sang Ibu berkeliling pun menghentikan tur dadakannya. Ia menghampiri sang ayah dan mengamati prakarya yang tengah ditunjuk pria itu, lalu berkata, "Ah, itu Papa!"

Dahi ayahnya berkerut mendengar totem pole paling tinggi disebutnya sebagai 'Papa'. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang serupa dengan _totem pole_ dua tingkat ini? Protes dan tidak terima, ia pun berkata, "Shizuku tidak punya imajinasi, ya? Masa kerikil dua tumpuk begini dibilang Papa?"

"Ini Papa!" balas putranya tak kalah keras kepala. "Ini kepalanya, ini badannya."

' _Dasar keras kepala_ ,' batin ayahnya saat mendengar perkataan putranya. Ia pun akhirnya mencoba menimbang argumen putranya sebelum berkata, "Kakinya mana?"

Manik bocah itu mengerjap sesaat dan menatap sang ayah. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sebelum berbalik menatap kerikil dari tanah liat yang disimbolkan sebagai ayahnya itu. Dahinya berkerut dan ia pun berkata, "Ini kaki dan badannya. Pokoknya ini kaki sekaligus badannya."

"Tadi Shizuku tidak bilang begitu."

"Shizuku lupa."

"Ah, bohong!"

Bocah kecil yang tersudut itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan alis menukik tajam sehingga sang ayah mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas. Sikap sang ayah membuatnya berbalik dan mengadu pada sang Ibu. Namun wanita itu malah menahan tawa mendengar perdebatan mereka hingga membuatnya merajuk dan merengek pada sang Ibu. "Mama, Shizuku pintar, kan? Shizuku pintar?"

"Iya, iya," jawab sang Ibu sambil mengusap kepala putranya, "Shizuku pintar."

"Tadi itu Shizuku lupa," jelas putranya mencari pembelaan. "Ya, Mama?"

"Baik, baik," balas sang Ibu dengan santai,"Mama mengerti."

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah putranya dan ia pun menarik tangan sang Ibu untuk melanjutkan tur kecil mereka. Ditunjukkannya satu per satu hasil karyanya di sekolah itu hingga akhirnya gurunya datang dan memintanya duduk di bangku. Mendengar itu, si bocah pun tergesa-gesa menghampiri kursinya sementara sang Ibu kembali ke sisi sang Ayah.

Bersama dengan para orang tua lain, Izuku mengamati putranya yang begitu aktif di kelas. Manik hijaunya tak pernah lepas dari bocah dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti miliknya itu. Sementara pria di sampingnya sesekali menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi lembut ketika melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ng," Izuku pun menoleh ketika menyadari pandangan pria itu dan menggerakkan kepala. "Ada apa?"

Alis Shouto terangkat mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tidak."

Mendengar jawabannya, Izuku pun mengangkat alis sebelum kembali mengalihkannya pada si bocah berambut hijau. Hanya saja beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan tatapan yang sama sehingga ia kembali menoleh dan menemukan manik _heterochrome_ yang sama tengah tertuju padanya. Sebelum ia mengajukan pertanyaan ia menatap dirinya sendiri, mengecek pakaian, mengecek wajahnya sebelum berkata, "Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaannya. Kelihatannya pria di sampingnya tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah mengamati Izuku. Padahal pria itu hanya mengagumi pakaian terusan dengan pita bergaris di bagian leher yang dikenakan istrinya itu. Ia menyukai kesan simpel dan elegan yang ditampilkan wanita itu. Namun lain dengan pikirannya, ia malah berkata, "Kau tidak mengenakan perhiasan."

"O-oh," ucap lawan bicaranya sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak terbiasa mengenakannya."

"Apa kau tak suka?"

Buru-buru wanita itu menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Dengan sedikit panik wanita itu berkata, "B-bukan begitu. Aku... hanya tidak terbiasa mengenakan perhiasan. Bukan tidak suka."

Sekali ini Shouto menyentuhkan tangan ke rambutnya. Tidak ada kesan mewah pada diri wanita itu, tapi entah mengapa perhatiannya terus terarah padanya. "Kalau kau tak suka, akan kubelikan yang lain."

Izuku mengerutkan alisnya dan ia berkata, "Tidak perlu... kurasa."

"Hm?"

Ia ragu-ragu sejenak. Sikap pria ini terus menghantuinya sedari pagi, hanya ia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakannya. "Maksudku... bukannya tak suka atau apa, hanya... kurasa kau tak perlu memberikan apapun padaku. Aku... malah tidak mengerti kenapa kau memberikannya padaku."

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya itu wajar?" Shouto kembali bertanya.

"Wajar?"

Pria itu mengangguk, namun dahi Izuku masih tetap berkerut. Ia sama sekali tak paham bagian mananya yang bisa disebut wajar. Baginya ini sudah di luar kewajaran. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pria itu, tak wajar bila seseorang yang tak ada artinya diberikan benda semewah perhiasan atau pun baju bermerek kecuali pria ini memang ingin membuang-buang uang semata. Tapi memangnya, pria ini seboros itu?

Tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apa pun tentang pria di sampingnya selain kenyataan bahwa pria itu adalah pimpinan organisasi gelap yang diburu suaminya. Pria ini membunuh suaminya, pria ini menjadikannya tawanan. Hanya saja pria ini juga ayah dari anaknya, satu-satunya orang yang ada di sampingnya ketika ia membuka mata dan bukan suaminya, bukan teman-temannya, tapi pria ini.

Makanya ia tidak mengerti. Banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya menyangsikan pria itu. Ia ingin bertanya apa statusnya sekarang? Apakah ia masih seorang tawanan? Tapi pria itu bilang bahwa ia bukan tawanan. Lalu siapa dia? Kenapa pria itu memberikannya hadiah dan mengajaknya ke sekolah putranya? Apakah ia punya arti lebih dari sekedar tawanan?

Berbagai pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul saat ia menatap pria itu. Izuku sendiri masih ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, namun suara anak-anak membuatnya berhenti bertanya-tanya. Digerakkannya kepala ke arah putranya dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah bocah itu. Sekali lagi ia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, berharap pria itu dapat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan tak terucapnya.

"Oh! Hari ini ada pemberian vaksin polio," jawab pria itu, memahami keheranan Izuku. "Mereka memang sengaja mengadakannya tanpa memberi tahu anak-anak terlebih dahulu."

Sembari menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, Izuku mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Shizuku. Kekhawatiran bocah itu menularinya sehingga ia berkata, "Apakah Shizuku tahu apa itu vaksin?"

Shouto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya. "Dia tahu dan dia sangat anti dengan kata 'vaksin'. Makanya aku sengaja tak mengatakan apa pun padanya soal vaksin itu. Kalau ia tahu, ia pasti akan menolak pergi sekolah."

Izuku mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau membohonginya."

Sekali ini pria di sampingnya mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

Walaupun sedikit tidak setuju, Izuku tetap memerhatikan saat Sensei menggiring anak didiknya menuju ke aula. Melihat ekspresi putranya rasanya seperti melihat narapidana yang akan menyongsong hukuman. Bukan ekspresi yang ingin ia lihat terlebih saat putranya memandanginya dengan ekspresi meminta tolong. Ia hampir tak dapat mengendalikan diri sehingga Shouto terpaksa menahan sikunya untuk dan menghentikannya.

"Jangan!" Shouto berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau kau mengikutinya, dia akan merengek."

"Ya, tapi..."

"Kita lihat saja dari samping!" usul Shouto sambil membawanya berjalan menuju selasar yang terhubung dengan taman di depan bersama orangtua murid lainnya. Mereka menyusuri selasar hingga tiba di salah satu ruangan luas yang telah dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang tengah berbaris. Sembari bergabung dengan kerumunan orangtua, Shouto berkata "Jangan khawatir! Shizuku sudah tiga kali disuntik vaksin."

"Ya, tapi... dia seperti hendak menangis." Izuku berkata sambil menatap putranya. "Shizuku..."

Tangisan bocah-bocah yang sudah lebih dulu disuntik tak membuat raut wajah putranya sedikit lebih tenang. Malah sebaliknya, bocah itu semakin khawatir dan ia menoleh mencari ayah ibunya mencari rasa aman di antara wajah yang dikenalnya. Pandangannya akhirnya menemukan sang Ibu di antara kerumunan orangtua lainnya. Melihat kerutan di wajah sang Ibu, ia pun bergerak keluar dari barisan dan bergerak menghampiri ibunya.

Alis sang ayah terangkat melihat putranya keluar dari antrian, begitu juga dengan Izuku. Namun sebelum putranya berhasil menghampiri mereka, seorang wanita lebih dulu menghalangi langkah putranya dan menahannya. Ia pun berjongkok di hadapan bocah kecil itu dan berkata, "Shizuku mau ke mana? Antriannya di sana lho!"

"Tapi...tapi...," bocah itu berkata dengan nada khawatir dan menatap ibunya. "Mama..."

"Ayo," ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menahannya sambil menggandeng tangan bocah cilik itu, "kita ke sana, ya? Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi... Mama..."

"Lihat!" Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Shizuku tahu ini tidak?"

Shizuku menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum manik kelabunya melebar melihat benda di tangan wanita itu. Terpancing, si bocah menyentuh telapak tangan wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan antusias, "Stiker Allmight!"

"Betul!" Wanita itu berkata sambil tersenyum. "Shizuku mau stikernya?"

Bocah berambut hijau itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Mau!"

"Kalau begitu antri, ya!" pinta si wanita sambil menggiringnya kembali. "Nanti begitu selesai disuntik, Shizuku akan mendapatkan stikernya. Bagaimana?"

Bocah itu ragu-ragu sejenak. Ia menatap wanita asing di hadapannya sembari menimbang permintaan wanita itu. Cukup lama ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

"Janji!" Wanita itu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Shizuku, membuat bocah itu tersenyum puas dan kembali ke antrian. Begitu melihat si bocah sudah kembali mengantri, wanita berambut panjang itu menoleh dan melambai pada sang ayah yang tengah memerhatikan mereka.

Shouto sendiri menelan ludah melihat wanita itu melambai. Ia menghela napas dan sudah hendak melangkah menghampiri wanita berseragam dokter itu. Namun ia masih sempat untuk menitipkan pesan pada Izuku, "Tunggu di sini! Jangan ke mana-mana!"

Izuku menoleh, namun pria itu tak memandangnya. Perhatian pria itu sepenuhnya tertuju pada wanita berambut hitam yang sebelumnya menahan putranya. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu pun meninggalkan sisinya dan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan untuk menghampiri wanita itu. Ia tak heran ketika menyadari bahwa wanita cantik itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Izuku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi kalau tidak salah wanita ini adalah putri pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat dulu.

"Momo!" kata pria itu sambil menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Yaoyarozu Momo menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Perhatiannya teralih dari iPad di tangannya dan tersenyum saat melihat pria dengan manik _heterochrome_ mendekat padanya. Tangannya terulur yang disambut pria itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya juga. "Kukira kau sedang sibuk."

"Sedikit," jawab pria itu. "Kau sendiri? Tidak biasanya kau mengurus vaksinasi di sekolah anak-anak."

"Aku ingin bertemu Shizuku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan stiker bergambar di tangannya dan berkata, "Kau benar. Shizuku sangat suka Allmight."

"Yah, dia memang penggemar sejati _superhero_ itu," jawab Shouto sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia menoleh ke arah putranya dan menemukan bahwa putranya tengah mengantri. Wajah putranya masih dipenuhi dengan ketegangan, namun ia tak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melarikan diri. Putranya justru melangkah seiring dengan antrian yang berlangsung tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Ia memang mudah sekali dipancing."

Momo kembali tertawa mendengar perkataannya. "Tidak mirip denganmu, kurasa?"

"Untuk yang satu itu, tidak," aku Shouto sambil mengernyitkan dahi, namun setelahnya ia kembali tertawa bersama dengan wanita di sampingnya.

Tak jauh darinya, Izuku mengamati keakraban keduanya dalam diam. Sesuai permintaan pria itu, ia bertahan di tempat, tak ingin mendekat. Dalam pikirannya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak berhak untuk masuk di antara keduanya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa dan masih untung orang sepertinya masih dibiarkan untuk berada di sekeliling putranya. Baginya itu saja sudah cukup.

Namun ketika melihat putranya yang telah selesai disuntik bergabung dengan dua orang itu, perasaan aneh mulai menghampirinya. Terlebih di saat beberapa orangtua di sekitarnya membicarakan mereka dan berkata bahwa ketiganya adalah gambaran keluarga ideal. Seorang ayah yang tampan, ibu yang cantik dan pintar juga putra yang manis tapi tak ada dirinya di dalam gambar tersebut. Dirinya tersingkir padahal ialah ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkan putranya ke dunia.

Seketika itu juga ia menundukkan kepala. Alisnya bertaut dan ia mengerutkan bibir. Tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung baju yang ia kenakan sementara kedua manik hijaunya berpaling. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan dan membawanya duduk di bawah salah satu pepohonan rindang di depan aula.

Kepalanya terangkat dan ia menatap daun-daunan di atas kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang salah pada dirinya. Bukankah ia bilang bahwa ia sudah cukup puas bisa berada di dekat putranya? Bukankah ia tak mengharapkan apapun selain itu? Tapi... kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat putra dan suaminya berada di dekat wanita itu? Kenapa ia merasa kesal ketika ia tak ada di antara keduanya?

Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sekalipun putra yang dilahirkannya adalah penerus bagi grup Endeavor, ia sendiri bukan siapa-siapa. Ia tak pernah menikah dengan pria itu, lagipula ia diambil sebagai tawanan, bukan sebagai ibu dari putranya. Ia sadar benar akan hal itu, tapi kenapa ia merasa ia bersikap seperti ini? Seharusnya ia merelakan keduanya. Seharusnya ia tidak masalah bila wanita itu mengambil tempatnya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa ikhlas melakukannya?

Matanya masih terpejam sementara berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Hampir saja ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah mendekat. Untungnya ia mendengar suara gesekan sepatu di rerumputan hingga ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping. Kedua manik hijaunya menatap orang itu dan membelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok berambut pirang yang sangat identik dengan orang yang telah meninggalkannya. Terlebih orang itu pun balas memandanginya dengan tidak percaya.

"I-I-Izu-chan?"

Lidahnya kelu, ia bahkan tidak bisa bicara untuk menyebutkan nama. Ia hanya dapat menatap tanpa berkata-kata sementara kedua manik hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau Izu-chan, 'kan?" Wanita itu kembali berkata lagi. Manik merahnya sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Izuku sementara kakinya mendekat. Wanita itu mengambil tempat di samping bangku yang tengah diduduki Izuku dan memegangi kedua lengannya. "Izu-chan?"

"Mama...Mitsuki?"

Mendengar namanya disebutkan, wanita itu langsung memeluk Izuku dan mendekapnya erat. Airmatanya tumpah sementara ia mengusap rambut hijau anak perempuan yang paling dikasihinya itu. Ia menarik dirinya sendiri dan menatap Izuku sembari berkata, "Kau masih hidup. Kau... masih hidup."

Izuku menggerakkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti maksud wanita di hadapannya. Ia memang masih hidup, setidaknya.

"Mereka bilang... mereka bilang kau sudah meninggal," ujar wanita itu sambil berlinang airmata. "Kukira... kukira kau menyusul Katsuki, kukira..."

Entah mengapa Izuku tidak bisa menyangkal. Saat itu, ia memang ingin menyusul pemuda yang paling dicintainya. Di pikirannya hanya ada pemuda itu seorang dan bersama pemuda itu adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya waktu itu.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup...," wanita itu berkata sambil memeluknya. "Syukurlah!"

Izuku mengangguk dan membiarkan wanita itu mendekapnya. Ia pun membalas dekapan wanita itu dan memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan rasa aman yang sama seperti saat ia memeluk pemuda yang dikasihinya. Pemuda yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini.

Wanita itu perlahan menarik dirinya dan menatap Izuku. Tangannya membingkai wajah di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat? Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat. Di mana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Ah, aku... baik."

Perkataan itu tidak diteruskan oleh Izuku sehingga membuat si wanita berambut pirang mengerutkan dahi. Hanya saja wanita itu mencoba tidak mempermasalahkannya dan mengganti pertanyaan dengan, "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu. Apakah kau ada kenalan di sini?"

Izuku ingin menjawab namun tiba-tiba kepalanya sedikit pusing sehingga ia terpaksa bertumpu pada wanita itu. Ia pun menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit berharap dapat mengusir rasa nyeri. Namun sikapnya justru mengundang kekhawatiran wanita di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku baru saja sembuh," jawabnya sambil tersenyum singkat, "tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Melihat wajah pucat dan tubuh kurusnya, wanita itu tentu saja tidak percaya. Alisnya berkerut dan ia langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia pun menarik wanita yang selama ini dianggap sebagai anak perempuannya sendiri dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah? Sepertinya aku punya obat untukmu."

Izuku sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak Mama Mitsuki, aku..."

"Rumahku tidak jauh kok, kau juga tahu, 'kan?" Wanita itu berkata lagi. "Aku dan suamiku masih tinggal di rumah yang sama."

"Aku..."

"Ah!" Wanita itu berkata dengan cepat. "Kau boleh mengajak kenalanmu juga. Bagaimana? Sekalian membakar dupa untuk Katsuki."

Perkataan terakhir wanita itu membuat Izuku terdiam. Nama Katsuki membuatnya ragu sejenak dan ia menatap wanita itu cukup lama.

"Izuku?" Mitsuki kembali bertanya saat melihatnya tak berkata apapun. "Ada apa?"

Izuku menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengulum senyumnya sebelum akhirnya ia berkata "Baiklah, Mama Mitsuki."

Jawabannya membuat Mitsuki bersorak sedikit. Teringat sesuatu, wanita berambut pirang itu kembali berkata, "Apa kau mau mengajak kenalanmu serta? Dia mungkin khawatir kalau tiba-tiba kau menghilang."

' _Khawatir_?' Izuku berkata dalam hati sementara pandangannya tertuju pada pria yang masih mengobrol dengan wanita berambut hitam panjang. Anak laki-lakinya pun turut bergabung dengan wanita itu dan mereka bercakap-cakap dengan gembira layaknya keluarga. Ia tak punya tempat di sana.

Maka itu ia memalingkan pandangan dan mengulurkan tangan pada wanita yang dianggapya sebagai pengganti ibunya. Pada wanita itu ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak punya kenalan di sini."

.

.

.

"Kita sampai," jawab wanita itu ketika mereka sudah tiba di dalam rumah. "Ah, duduklah dulu! Aku akan mengambilkan obat dan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Biar kubantu!"

"Tidak!" Mitsuki menjawab dengan cepat mendengar perkataan Izuku. Dengan ekspresi galak yang dipaksakan, wanita itu berkata, "Kau istirahat saja! Aku tidak mau kau pingsan di rumahku."

Izuku hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkan wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu meninggalkannya. Ketika wanita itu sudah pergi, ia pun melepaskan pandangan ke seluruh interior rumah itu. Ia menyentuh lemari yang ada di dekatnya dan menundukkan kepala.

Lima tahun berlalu dan rumah ini masih tetap sama. Lemari TV dengan gambar tempelan pahlawan Allmight yang dulu sangat disukai dirinya dan Katsuki masih melekat pada tempatnya. Tak jauh dari lemari, sofa dan coffee table berwarna kelabu yang kainnya sudah aus di bagian bawah masih menghiasi ruang keluarga sementara dindingnya masih dipenuhi dengan foto-foto pemuda itu dan dirinya.

Ia mendekat pada salah satu dinding dan menyentuhkan jemarinya pada salah satu bingkai foto terdekat yang dapat diraihnya. Dipandanginya gambar yang menampilkan foto kelulusannya bersama pemuda itu. Di sana, ia sedang tertawa sambil memegangi tongkat wisuda bersama beberapa teman mereka, sementara pemuda itu menyeringai bangga.

"Katsuki," bisiknya saat melihat foto itu sebelum beralih ke foto lain. Kali ini ia melihat foto pemuda berambut pirang dengan ijazah kelulusannya. Sekali lagi seringai pemuda itu membuatnya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar ia menyentuhkan dahinya pada foto itu. Dulu, ia sering sekali melihat seringai itu ditunjukkan padanya hingga terkadang ia bosan. Tapi sekarang, ia begitu merindukannya hingga rela menukar apapun untuk melihatnya kembali.

Tanpa disadarinya, airmatanya merebak dan ia kembali menitikkan airmata. Ia sudah hampir lupa bagaimana wajah pemuda itu. Ia hampir melupakan seringainya, melupakan suaranya, melupakan segala-segalanya tentang pemuda itu. Padahal selama dua puluh lima tahun, pemuda itulah matahari dan udara baginya. Pemuda itulah dunianya dan pemuda itulah yang memberikannya harapan untuk hidup.

Sekarang pemuda itu telah tiada. Sekarang ia tak lagi bisa melihat senyumannya yang khas dan suaranya saat memanggilnya 'Deku'. Dan ketika melihat foto-fotonya, Izuku sadar, ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Sangat-sangat merindukannya.

"Katsuki...", panggilnya lagi. "Katsuki..."

Sebuah tangan disampirkan di atas bahunya dan membuatnya menoleh ke samping. Ia melihat ibu dari pemuda itu tersenyum penuh pengertian sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Ia pun membalas senyuman wanita itu dan bersandar padanya.

Bersama-sama mereka duduk di sofa. Wanita itu melingkarkan satu tangan dan merangkulnya sementara Izuku bersandar pada bahunya. Ia membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya sementara berbagai ingatan akan wanita itu kembali memenuhi benaknya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Izuku mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menghapus jejak airmata dari pipinya dan menatap wanita itu. Namun wanita itu lebih dulu memberinya semangkuk makanan hangat yang diterimanya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Aku ingin memberimu obat, tapi bagaimana aku memberikannya kalau perutmu kosong?" Wanita itu berkata dengan sedikit jengkel. Nada khas yang membuat Izuku teringat akan cara bicara pemuda yang dicintainya. Tidak salah. Pemuda itu memang cetakan persis sang Ibu.

Harum sup yang berada di tangannya membuatnya memejamkan mata. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Sup kentang Mama Mitsuki."

"Ya," jawab wanita itu sambil memandangnya sayang, "kau selalu suka makanan itu selain Katsudon."

"Dan Kacchan selalu mengomel dan mengatakan bahwa makanan kesukaanku seperti anak laki-laki," kenang Izuku sambil memandangi sup krim buatan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri. "Walaupun ia selalu menyogokku dengan Katsudon bila aku marah padanya."

Mitsuki pun tertawa mendengarnya. "Anak itu memang sangat simpel."

Izuku mengangguk. "Makanya... aku sangat menyukainya."

Sekali ini Mitsuki terdiam. Ia memerhatikan anak perempuan yang dulu dikenalnya dan dianggapnya akan menjadi calon menantunya itu. Selama lima tahun ini, ia bertanya-tanya apa saja yang dialaminya sehingga membuatnya menjadi sosok pendiam seperti ini. Setahunya, Izuku Midoriya yang dikenalnya selalu punya segudang cerita untuk dibagikan padanya. Tapi sekarang...

Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia khawatir bahwa anak itu takkan mengungkapkannya bila ia memaksa. Karena itu Mitsuki bersabar dan membiarkan Izuku menyantap makanannya terlebih dulu. Ia menunggu hingga akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menghabiskan makanan dan meletakkan mangkuk sup di atas meja di depannya.

"Enak?"

Izuku yang tengah mengambil air menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. "Sangat."

Senyumnya kembali merekah dan ia berkata, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum kembali sehingga membuat Mitsuki lega. Ia menunggu hingga gadis itu menenggak minumannya sampai habis sebelum kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Dimulai dari pertanyaan yang sederhana.

"Sekarang kau tinggal di mana, Izuku?"

Pertanyaannya membuat gadis itu menoleh sesaat. Mitsuki memerhatikan, gadis itu lebih dulu menundukkan kepala dan tak langsung menjawab. Sikap yang terlalu aneh untuk seseorang seperti Izuku.

"Di rumah kenalanku," jawab gadis itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang tak pernah dilihat Mitsuki. Senyumnya membuat perasaan Mitsuki tidak enak.

"Oh?" Mitsuki berusaha tersenyum untuk mengenyahkan perasaan tersebut. "Jauh? Kalau tidak jauh, sering-seringlah bermain ke sini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu! Kukira selama ini kau sudah meninggal."

Ia bermaksud menjadikannya lelucon, namun gadis itu tidak tertawa. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menghantui Mitsuki. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada gadis ini.

"Aku...tidak tahu," jawab Izuku beberapa saat kemudian, "mungkin cukup jauh. Tadi kami berkendara dengan mobil."

'Dia bersama seseorang,' pikir Mitsuki ketika mendengar cerita Izuku. Alisnya berkerut, sedikit penasaran dengan kata _dia_ yang disebutkan oleh gadis itu. Namun samar-samar Mitsuki bisa merasakan bahwa gadis ini tak ingin menceritakannya.

Baiklah, baiklah kalau begitu. Mitsuki tak ingin memaksa. Ia tak ingin membuat gadis itu tak nyaman dengan semua pertanyaannya. Ada saatnya gadis itu akan bercerita dan Mitsuki masih punya banyak waktu. Selama gadis ini masih hidup, mereka masih bisa bertemu kapan saja.

"Begitu," ucap Mitsuki sambil menganggukkan kepala dan berhenti menanyakan tentang gadis itu. Sebagai gantinya ia berkata, "Apakah kau bisa tinggal sampai makan malam, Izu-chan?"

"Ng? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku akan memasak Katsudon," jawab wanita itu. "Kalau kau bisa tinggal hingga makan malam, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Manik hijau gadis itu melebar dan ia kembali tertawa. "Katsudon Mama Mitsuki paling enak sedunia. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya?"

"Jadi itu artinya ya?" Mitsuki bertanya, tapi kemudian ia ragu-ragu, "Tapi... apakah aku harus menghubungi orang yang tinggal denganmu dulu? Mungkin ia sedang mencarimu."

Izuku tampak berdiam diri sebentar. Kilasan di manik hijaunya membuat Mitsuki mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tahu, ia sudah mengenal gadis di hadapannya selama hampir setengah hidupnya. Kilasan itu hanya mempunyai satu arti, terlebih ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Jangan khawatir, Mama Mitsuki!" Gadis itu berkata sambil menepuk punggung tangannya. "Tak ada yang akan mencariku. Tenang saja!"

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Izuku memejamkan mata dan berbaring di atas sofa yang membangkitkan nostalgia. Ia baru membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Sembari menguap, ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu depan.

"Apa maumu?!" Suara yang ia kenali berkata dengan suara tinggi. "Keluar dari sini! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kediaman Anda, Nyonya," ujar suara lain yang juga dikenalnya namun membuat perasaannya gelisah. "Tapi aku yakin Anda memiliki sesuatu yang kucari di sini."

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan orang sepertimu!" Wanita itu berkata dengan suara tinggi. "Pergi dari sini!"

"Tentu! Aku pun tidak ingin berlama-lama," jawab suara itu dengan nada tenangnya yang membuat Izuku bergidik. "Kalau Anda menyerahkannya, aku akan menutup mata terhadap masalah ini. Tapi kalau tidak... "

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memiliki apa yang kau cari!" Wanita itu berkata dengan suara tinggi. "Pergi dari sini atau kupanggil polisi!"

Lawan bicaranya terdengar bosan dan kali ini ia berkata, "Iida, geledah pintu belakang! Kau bisa lewat samping. Hancurkan saja pintunya! Aku tidak peduli."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu, _hah_?" Wanita itu berkata tanpa rasa takut. "Aku Nyonya rumah di sini dan aku bisa mengusir kalian. Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

"Tentu," jawab lawan bicaranya tanpa segan. "Lakukan Iida! Lalu sekalian kau siapkan bahan bakar. Kau boleh mulai dengan membakar pintu belakang."

"A..."

"Setelah dibakar, baru wanita ini akan menyerah," lanjut suara itu. "Ah, tapi berhati-hatilah saat melakukannya. Jangan sampai apa yang kucari terluka!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyimpannya! Kenapa kalian keras kepala sekali?"

"Bakar sekarang!"

Mendengar itu, Izuku pun keluar dari balik lemari tinggi yang menghalangi pemandangan ke ruang keluarga. Kemunculannya membuat sosok di hadapan si wanita itu membelalakan mata dan membuat Mitsuki menoleh ke belakang. Ketika ia melihat Izuku, ia pun menghampiri gadis itu dan berkata, "Masuklah, Izuku! Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Izuku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertunduk.

"Kau pasti sangat takut," ujar wanita itu sambil memeluknya. "Jangan khawatir! Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Aku akan mengusir orang-orang ini."

Kepala gadis itu terangkat dan ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Mitsuki. Sementara itu ia melepaskan diri dan menghampiri pria yang hendak diusirnya. Kepala tertunduk dan ekspresinya merupakan hal yang tak akan Mitsuki lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Hentikan, Shouto!" Izuku berkata walaupun kepalanya masih menunduk. Suaranya pelan, namun Mitsuki bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Jangan lakukan itu!"

Pria dengan warna rambut berbeda di hadapannya menatap anak perempuannya. Tangannya diturunkan dan ia menggumamkan pembatalan perintah pada anak buahnya. Sikapnya membuat Mitsuki bingung saat itu. Pria itu adalah pimpinan mafia yang diburu putranya. Kenapa anak perempuannya bisa mengenal pria itu bahkan membuatnya membatalkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya?

Menghela napas, pria itu berkata, "Kau mendengar apa yang kupesankan padamu sebelumnya?"

Izuku tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk. Ia melangkah melewati Shouto dan tak mengatakan apa pun. Melihatnya, pria yang sebelumnya mengancam Mitsuki pun mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Anak perempuan itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa pun padanya.

Kaki Mitsuki langsung lunglai begitu orang-orang itu pergi. Ia takut. Benar-benar sangat takut. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja anak perempuannya. Ia pun segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke pintu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dibukanya pintu dan ia berlari, menyongsong anak perempuan yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Izuku!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapnya. Ia berhasil menghampirinya sekalipun pandangan pria dengan manik _heterochrome_ itu terasa menusuk.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Wanita itu berkata sambil memegangi tangannya. "Jangan ikut dengannya!"

"Mama Mitsuki..."

"Dia ini orang jahat," ujar wanita itu lagi. "Dia yang membunuh Katsuki. Orang ini benar-benar orang paling jahat. Dia...'

Izuku menepuk lengannya dan gadis itu berkata, "Aku tahu."

"Izu..."

"Tapi," ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak ingin dilihatnya, "aku ibu dari anaknya."

"H-hah?"

"Maaf," gadis itu menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku, Mama Mitsuki."

Mitsuki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya kosong dan ia hanya dapat menatap pasrah saat melihat anak perempuannya dibawa oleh pria yang telah membunuh putranya. Ia masih mengamati mobil itu hingga akhirnya menghilang di jalan raya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam wanita itu sembari gemetar, "tidak mungkin."

Ia menolak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Izuku yang ia kenal bukan gadis seperti itu. Izuku yang ia tahu tidak mungkin mau dengan pria itu. Pria itu sudah membunuh orang yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya. Ia... ia...

Ia tak mungkin menjadi ibu dari anak pria itu. Tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **Naru Frau Rivaille**_ _: LOL! Iya, saia juga baper pas abis chapter 2 dan mikirin lanjutannya apa karena kayaknya ampir end, tapi lagi, ternyata masih lanjut-ehe XD_

 _Nah, iya, satu-satunya Nyonya Todoroki harusnya cuman Izuku, ya? Shou-chan, tunggu apa lagi? #mukul2emeshShou-chan #digamparOmEnji_

 _ **hachimanBoyss**_ _: ehe! Momo memang punya alibi sendiri, betul, dia kan pinterrrr banget, lagian Om Enji sukanya ama Momo buat dampingin anaknya. Kalo Momo dikasih ke sekretarisnya, si Om yang ngamuk :P_

 _Saia suka Kacchan, tapi sayang doi uda meninggal T_T btw, ff Kacchan juga banyak yang bagus2 lho #kenapamalahpromosiKatsudeku ; tapi btw, saia buat ff ini di OFATODODEKU jadi kemungkinan… OTP kita nggak akan karam #mungkin :P_

 _Buat heppi ending, hm, saia nggak tau gimana endingnya sih #belomkepikiran, tapi nggak pengen bikin panjang2 cerita berhubung pengen liburan :P #alasanmacamapaini_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _:horee! Puja kerang ajaib juga! Saia mampir ke fandom ini, dan hampir nggak ada apdet, makanya saya lanjutin. Itu sih alasan utamanya T_T #menambahasupan_

 _Iyaaa, Ao-chan, saia juga suka banget sama Shizuku, emesh banget, bisa diunyel2, tapi takut diseleding ama Ema Bapaknya. Btw, saya jawabin sekalian, Shizuku nggak punya indera keenam, tapi konon anak kecil bisa lihat. Untuk ke depannya, dia nggak akan bisa liat kok :P_

 _Si Abang Dispenser sendiri, kayaknya nggak mau ngakuin kalo dia cinta mati deh. Kondisinya sendiri, dia punya grup gede yang harus diurus, jadinya nggak bisa semau dia T_T maksud hati pengen banget minang Izuku, apa daya Abah nggak setuju :P_

 _Dan ternyata TodoMomo itu banyak yang notp ya, saia biasa aja sih, tapi bukan OTP saia XD hanya lagi… buat kesan elegan, cuman dia sih yang dapet, makanya saya kasih pair nya ama dia_

 _ **hanazawa kay**_ _: baikkkk, kay-chan, saia cobaaaa XD_

 _ **panda dayo**_ _: holaaa panda-san, buset ampe nggak log in XD ampir semingguan saia mikirin angsa itu istilah apa, jangan2 maksudnya angst kah? #maapsaiakudet_

 _Umh, ihiiyy, thank u uda mewek #whatde, sulit banget buat bikin pembaca mewek, tapi… kalo bisa ampe sedih sih, saia seneng :P_

 _And_ _Last_ _but not the least_ _, thank you for reading and as always, kasih tahu saya bagaimana kesan kalian ya XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	4. Chapter 4

Sepasang manik sewarna zamrud itu bersembunyi darinya. Entah itu terhalang oleh kelopak, tertutup oleh rambut, yang jelas Shouto tak bisa melihatnya. Si pemilik menyembunyikannya di tempat yang paling dalam, agar ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Shizuku menangis. Kau tahu?" Shouto akhirnya berkata untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Begitu tahu kau menghilang, ia menangis kencang yang bahkan tak bisa didiamkan siapapun. Kau harus bertanggung jawab bila ia sakit besok."

Wanita di sampingnya tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Posisinya masih sama. Kepala tertunduk, bersandar pada jendela mobil, mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tepian roknya saat ia menelan ludah. Shouto tahu wanita ini mendengarkan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Shouto lagi, mencoba mengganti pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau begitu mudah meninggalkan putramu seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Wanita itu benar-benar mengabaikannya. Menganggap semua ucapan Todoroki Shouto hanya angin lalu. Hebat benar wanita satu ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab," ucap Shouto akhirnya. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela di samping mobilnya dan mengamati pemandangan. Lagi-lagi hujan deras turun hingga membuatnya menghela napas. Dari kaca mobilnya, ia menatap pantulan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya dan tanpa sadar alisnya bertaut.

Sejak masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ah tidak, sejak ia _bertamu_ di rumah Mitsuki Bakugou pun Izuku tidak sekalipun melihatnya. Wanita itu terus menundukkan kepala dan enggan menatap matanya. Bahkan di dalam mobil pun ia tak bicara. Sikap yang justru membuat Shouto frustasi. Membuatnya jengkel, membuatnya marah, membuatnya merasa diremehkan dan membuatnya... sedih.

Ia tak mau mengakui yang terakhir tapi hal itu terpancar jelas dari bayangannya sendiri. Ketika ia menatap sosok wanita yang terus memejamkan mata, kedua manik _heterochrome_ nya menunjukkan kesedihan yang tak ingin diperlihatkannya. Bahkan tanpa disadari, ia justru memutar otak agar manik hijau itu mau menatapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumah orang tua Katsuki sangat apik," komentarnya tiba-tiba sementara satu tangannya menopang dagu. Ide yang muncul itu tidak disukainya, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memilih yang lain. "Banyak foto Katsuki tergantung di ruang tamu."

Kedua manik hijau yang sebelumnya terpejam itu pun terbuka. Kepala yang sebelumnya disandarkan pada pintu pun terangkat dan menatap ke depan. Melalui pantulan di kaca jendelanya, Shouto tahu bahwa topik yang ia singgung bukan hal yang paling disukai wanita ini.

"Seharusnya tadi kau tidak langsung muncul," ucapnya lagi sembari mengamati tangan yang perlahan mulai mengepal. "Sayang kau tidak memberi Iida kesempatan untuk menghanguskan semua foto itu."

Bibir mungil wanita itu terbuka. Sayangnya kata-katanya bukan pilihan vokabulari yang ingin didengar Shouto.

"Kenapa... kau seperti ini?"

Wanita itu kecewa, marah dan... sedih. Tapi tak sekalipun manik hijaunya menatap Shouto. Wanita itu tidak mengizinkan mereka bertemu dengannya.

"Apa membunuhnya belum cukup bagimu?" Ia berkata dengan suara yang terluka. "Apa kau harus membunuh kenangan tentangnya juga baru kau puas?"

Oh ia sangat ingin membunuhnya. Andai ia bisa, ia akan menyulut api dan membakar habis semua kenangan wanita ini akan pemuda bernama Bakugou Katsuki. Kalau itu belum cukup, ia juga akan membunuh Mitsuki Bakugou beserta keluarganya, menghancurkan makam pemuda itu atau mengurung wanita di sampingnya. Hanya sayangnya, ia tak mau melakukannya.

Ancamannya saja sudah membuat wanita itu menolak menatapnya. Kedatangannya di rumah Bakugou Mitsuki membuat wanita itu bungkam seribu bahasa terhadapnya. Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita itu bila Shouto melakukan semua yang dipikirkannya tadi?

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" Wanita itu berkata dengan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dengan orang sepertimu?"

Bodoh? Wanita itu pikir ia bodoh karena terjebak dengan orang sepertinya? Sejak awal Shouto tahu bahwa wanita ini bukan wanita yang cerdas, tapi perkataan itu melukai harga dirinya. Ia tidak sudi dikatai seperti itu sehingga ia malah mengucapkan hal yang semakin melukai wanita itu.

"Salahkan saja suamimu," jawabnya simpel, "kenapa ia harus mati saat dibunuh olehku? Bukankah bagimu ia sangat hebat? Kenapa ia tidak menyelamatkanmu dan malah membiarkanmu terjebak olehku?"

Wanita itu bergeming sesaat walaupun perlahan-lahan kepalanya diangkat.

"Turunkan aku!"

Shouto memicingkan mata, ia berbalik menatap wanita di sampingnya. Apa katanya barusan?

Merasa bahwa perkataannya tak digubris, wanita itu pun menggerakkan tangan menuju ke pintu. Untungnya Shouto langsung bergerak dan dicengkeramnya pergelangan tangan wanita itu sembari menariknya menjauh dari pintu. "Apa-apaan…"

"Lepaskan aku!" Wanita itu meronta, menarik dirinya sendiri, namun Shouto mencengkeram pinggangnya. "Lepaskan aku kubilang! Lepaskan aku…"

Sadar bahwa gerakannya sia-sia, wanita itu pun berhenti meronta. Wanita itu tahu tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Shouto dan seharusnya ia menyerah. Hanya saja, Shouto tak mengenal wanita itu sebaik Katsuki Bakugou. Ia tak tahu bahwa wanita yang ada di pelukannya masih mempunyai satu senjata mematikan yang dapat membunuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan kepalanya diangkat dan kedua manik wanita itu menatapnya. Alisnya menukik tajam dan wanita itu berkata dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku membencimu." Wanita itu berkata padanya. "Aku sangat membencimu."

.

.

.

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : Emerald green eyes**

Kedatangan keduanya disambut oleh si monster kecil yang baru saja terjaga. Melihat sang Ibu, bocah satu itu langsung menghambut ke pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk sang Ibu erat sementara kepalanya dibenamkan di pelukan sang Ibu. Sekali lagi si monster kecil terisak.

"Mama dari mana?" Ia berkata di sela-sela tangisannya. "Mama jangan pergi!"

"Maaf, maaf, Shizuku!" Wanita itu berkata sementara Shouto mengamati di sampingnya. Manik wanita itu tertuju pada putranya, begitu lembut, begitu... penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan Mama, ya?"

Tangisan putranya pun berhenti. Walau ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, entah mengapa bocah itu cukup puas dengan perkataan sang Ibu. Bocah yang polo situ pun menarik ingus yang hampir keluar dari lubang hidungnya lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "Shizuku maafkan."

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut putranya dengan sayang. Ia mengecup dahi putranya dan ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Shizuku."

Sekali lagi bocah itu mengangguk. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sepenuhnya, terlebih ketika bocah itu menghapus jejaknya dengan kedua tangan. Sang Ibu membantu mengelap lendir pada kedua hidungnya dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Setelahnya sang ibu menggendongnya sembari melewati koridor sementara si bocah kembali berceloteh seperti biasa.

"Mama, Shizuku dapat stiker Allmight!" Ia berkata dengan penuh semangat, sudah lupa bahwa sebelumnya ia menangis keras karena mencari sang Ibu. "Mama harus lihat! Stikernya bagus sekali. Ada kerlap-kerlipnya."

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak menanggapi apapun perihal stiker itu dan hanya berkata, "Shizuku kok belum tidur? Ini sudah larut lho!"

Manik kelabu bocah di pelukannya mengerjap sesaat. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah Ibu dan Ayahnya sebelum berkata, "Mama dan Papa juga belum."

"Lho? Memangnya Shizuku tidak mengantuk?"

Monster kecil satu itu menggelengkan kepala, kedua tangannya memeluk leher ibunya dan berkata, "Shizuku mau cerita sama Mama. Shizuku belum mengantuk."

"Oh ya?" Izuku berkata sambil menatap putranya. Tiba-tiba ia menguap lebar yang membuat dahi putranya mengernyit. Sadar bahwa putranya tengah memandanginya, ia pun berkata, "Maaf, Mama ngantuk sekali."

"Mama ngantuk?" Shizuku bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Ia menatap sang Ibu sebelum ikut menguap, memperlihatkan kantuk yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tangannya kembali memeluk wajah sang Ibu dan ia berkata, "Shizuku juga."

"Sama ya?" Ibunya berkata sambil memeluknya dan tersenyum lagi. "Hari ini mau tidur sama Mama?"

Manik kelabu bocah itu melebar sedikit dan ia berkata, "Mau! Mau! Shizuku mau!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur!" Wanita itu berkata dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia memeluk putranya menyusuri koridor dan meninggalkan Shouto. Ia tak bicara lagi dengan pria itu dan tak membiarkan putranya mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya.

"Ada apa dengan istrimu?" Iida berkata saat melihat wanita itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan suami yang telah menjemputnya dengan susah payah. "Begitukah sikap wanita yang baru saja kau cari hingga merepotkan semua bawahanmu?"

Komentarnya membuat Shouto bungkam, tidak mau menjawab. Seperti katanya, ia memang telah mencari wanita itu bahkan hingga mengerahkan anak buahnya. Tapi wanita itu bahkan tidak menghargai upayanya dan malah mengabaikannya, mengesalkan memang.

Ingin rasanya Shouto mempermasalahkannya. Ia bisa saja bertengkar dengan wanita itu di hadapan sang anak dan menunjukkan kuasanya atas wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya terlebih di hadapan putra yang disayanginya. Ia tidak mau putranya melihatnya seperti caranya melihat ayahnya. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menahan diri dan tak mengatakan apapun melihat sikap wanita itu.

Ia kesal, namun orang dewasa punya cara untuk memecahkan permasalahan mereka dan caranya bukanlah pemecahan terbaik yang akan disarankan orang dewasa yang benar.

Kakinya berbalik dan menatap asisten yang tadi berkomentar. Satu tangannya disentuhkan di atas bahu si asisten dan ia berkata, "Bar Hagakure atau Madam Ochako? Menurutmu lebih baik yang mana, Iida?"

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," kata wanita dengan pipi bulat yang tengah mengisap tembakau di dalam cangklong. "Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau datang?"

Shouto tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengambil gelas yang telah disediakan di hadapannya dan menyesap isinya. Alisnya berjengit ketika merasakan minuman keras yang mengaliri tenggorokannya. Sudah lama ia tak meminum alkohol racikan Madam Ochako yang dinamai Uravity itu.

"Apakah kau masih perlu bertanya?"

Wanita bergaun hitam dengan brukat di bagian lehernya itu memicingkan mata. Manik cokelatnya menatap curiga ketika mendengar nada sinis dalam suara pria di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada dan ia berkata, "Well, kukira Tuan Shouto yang terkenal sudah bosan dengan _mainan_ yang kutawarkan berhubung ia sudah punya _mainan_ sendiri."

"Kau banyak bicara," balas pria itu dengan nada jengkel dan sekali lagi menenggak gelas ketiga Uravity di hadapannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol, Uraraka."

"Begitukah?" tanya wanita yang dipanggilnya Uraraka sambil tersenyum manis dan menopang satu kaki di atas kaki lainnya. "Tapi aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu. Kau tahu 'kan, aku harus tahu seleramu sebelum dapat menentukan _mainan_ yang cocok untukmu."

"Tanya saja pada Iida," jawab pria itu, sudah mulai tidak fokus berhubung Uravity terkenal karena kemampuannya membuat peminumnya melayang. "Ia akan menjawab untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau bertanya pada Asistenmu, lagipula Asistenmu tidak ada di sini. Ia sedang menunggu di mobil," jawab Uraraka dengan nada sedikit ketus. Tapi sekali lagi ia mengubah nada suaranya dan berkata, "Jadi, _mainan_ apa yang kau inginkan hari ini, Shouto-kun?"

"Yang tidak banyak bicara," jawabnya acuh dan menenggak gelas kelima. "Aku tidak ingin ditanya-tanya."

Wanita itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku bisa saja meminta mereka untuk tutup mulut, tapi sulit karena biasanya mereka akan terpesona dengan sosokmu lebih dulu."

Shouto mendengus mendengarnya, yang ditanggapi lawan bicaranya dengan pembelaan.

"Hei! Bukan salahku!" Uraraka berkata membela diri. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Todoroki Shouto? Siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya walaupun hanya untuk satu malam? Setidaknya para mainanku berkata begitu."

Kali ini Shouto tidak langsung menjawab. Tangannya menggoyang gelas berisi Uravity keenam dan menatapnya sembari memicingkan mata. Di bawah pengaruh alkohol, pria itu pun berkata, "Ada seseorang."

"Ng?"

"Orang yang... mengabaikanku," ucap pria itu sambil menatap gelasnya. "Menganggapku tidak ada bahkan... manik hijaunya tidak mau menatapku."

Alis wanita di hadapannya terangkat mendengar perkataannya. Kepalanya bergerak dan ia menatap pria dengan rambut dwiwarna yang menjadi idola setiap mainan di tempatnya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya akan perkataan pria itu sehingga ia pun berkata, "Memangnya ada? Siapa si manik hijau ini?"

"Dia..."

Uraraka siap mendengarkan. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia selalu mewawancarai setiap pelanggannya sebelum menyarankan mainan yang cocok untuk mereka dan sekarang ia tengah melakukannya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis bermanik hijau akan menarik perhatian pemuda itu?

Pria di hadapannya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mencoba memikirkannya namun ia malah menggelengkan kepala. Tangannya menyentuh pegangan kursi sementara ia bangkit berdiri. Tangannya menyentuh bahu pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Pulanglah, Shouto! Sepertinya _mainan_ yang kau cari tidak ada di tempat ini."

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang. Ia terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di atas ranjang empuk dengan perabotan bergaya barat berwarna kayu. Ia pun mengerjapkan mata dan baru bangkit beberapa saat kemudian.

Tak ada siapapun di kamar itu. Ia benar-benar sendirian. Setelah terbiasa bangun dengan jeritan Shizuku di pagi hari, keheningan terasa janggal untuknya. Walau hanya sehari, ia merindukan suara berisik putranya saat membangunkannya.

Kakinya beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Tangannya berkali-kali mencipratkan air ke wajah dan rambutnya, membuat kemeja berwarna merah yang dikenakannya basah kuyup. Baru setelahnya, ia mengangkat rambutnya dan memandangi pria bermanik _heterochrome_ dengan rambut dwiwarna di hadapannya.

Pria itu tampak lesu. Bagian matanya berkantung dan wajahnya pucat. Bekas luka di salah satu sisi wajahnya terlihat lebih gelap dibanding sebelumnya sementara kedua manik _heterochrome_ nya tidak lagi memancarkan kepercayaan diri dan hanya menyisakan keletihan dan kesedihan semata.

Pandangannya dialihkan dan pria itu melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya semalam. Bersamaan dengan itu ia pun melepaskan pakaian yang masih dikenakannya dan beranjak ke shower. Pancuran air dingin menghantam kepalanya sementara tangannya bertopang pada dinding di hadapannya.

 _'_ _Aku membencimu!'_

Tangannya membentuk kepalan dan dihantamkan ke dinding berulang kali ketika teringat perkataan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara air membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah ini airmata atau pancuran air, ia tak lagi peduli.

Malam telah berlalu, namun pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan kata-kata juga ekspresi wanita itu. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya tak pernah menyakitinya kini menghujam jantungnya bagaikan pedang. Manik hijau yang diinginkannya memang menatapnya, tapi hanya ada kebencian saat Shouto melihat ke dalamnya.

Dan kali ini ia tertawa.

Ia berhasil. Manik hijau itu berhasil menoleh padanya, ia harusnya berbangga hati karena berhasil membuat wanita itu tak dapat mengabaikannya. Kemampuannya memprovokasi seseorang tidak hilang dan seharusnya ia senang.

Tapi alih-alih senang, Shouto malah memejamkan matanya. Wanita itu tidak menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian saat mereka melihat kembang api. Wanita itu tidak berkata 'Aku benci' saat ia menunjukkan kembang api padanya. Wanita itu berterima kasih dengan senyum dan manik hijaunya menatap Shouto dengan kelembutan yang sama seperti ia menatap putra semata wayangnya. Tapi kenapa kelembutan itu tak ada kemarin? Kenapa wanita itu harus memandangnya seperti itu?

Apa salahnya? Kenapa wanita itu membencinya? Bukankah wanita itu yang salah karena tidak mendengarkannya? Bukankah wanita itu yang menghilang dan membuat putranya menangis karena mengira ia dibawa oleh Katsuki? Bukankah wanita itu yang mencari masalah dan malah berkunjung ke rumah pemuda yang sudah lama mati? Bukannya semua ini salah wanita itu?

Bukan salahnya kalau ternyata ia panik. Bukan salahnya kalau ternyata ia mencari wanita itu dan bukan salahnya bila ia marah begitu mengetahui bahwa wanita itu berada di rumah pemuda yang sudah lama mati. Kebenciannya pada pemuda itu masih belum hilang, seharusnya wanita itu tahu. Seharusnya wanita itu mengerti bila ia marah dan ingin agar semua foto itu dibakar. Seharusnya wanita itu mengerti bila ia tidak ingin ada satu pun benda yang membangkitkan kenangan wanita itu pada Katsuki Bakugou, bukan?

Wanita itu ibu dari anaknya. Wanita itu wanita yang pernah membuatnya terpesona. Wanita itu membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Wanita itu membuatnya menginginkan hal-hal sederhana dan membuatnya gila ketika kedua manik hijaunya tak lagi memandangnya. Wanita itu... wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Ia tidak mungkin menunggui seorang wanita sampai lima tahun dan mengunjunginya setiap hari bila ia tidak mencintai wanita itu. Ia juga tak mungkin sekhawatir ini apabila wanita itu hilang, juga tidak akan merawatnya sendiri bila ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang besar padanya. Tapi... kenapa wanita itu tidak menyadarinya juga? Kenapa wanita itu tidak bisa mengerti? Kenapa wanita itu malah terus bertanya mengapa ia melakukannya padahal jawabannya begitu gamblang?

Ia mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya hingga membuatnya gila.

Tapi wanita itu tak merasakan hal yang sama padanya.

.

.

.

"Shouto!" Iida memanggilnya ketika melihat lingkaran di bawah matanya yang kian hari kian menebal. Alisnya berkerut dan ia berkata, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan hiraukan aku!" Shouto berkata sambil menepis tangan si asisten. "Lanjutkan saja laporanmu!"

Perkataannya membuat sang asisten sedikit ragu-ragu. Bukannya menjalankan perintah, asisten pribadinya itu memberikan tatapan menyelidik padanya dan berkata, "Apa hotelnya tidak nyaman? Kau kelihatan kurang tidur."

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Shouto berkata dengan nada suara meninggi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau puas?"

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu," jawab Iida. "Kau yakin masih sanggup melanjutkan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" ulang Shouto untuk kedua kalinya. "Bacakan saja agendaku sore ini."

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Iida akhirnya menghela napas dan berbalik menatap iPad di tangan. Jemarinya menari di atas layar sementara matanya menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera di dalamnya. Begitu menemukannya ia pun berkata, "Kita akan menghadiri transaksi dengan Stain. Pria itu sudah menunggumu di atap hotel, tapi sebaiknya kita berhati-hati karena ada dugaan bahwa Stain melakukan transaksi juga dengan grup lain yang ingin menghancurkanmu!"

"Sebaiknya kau menambah personil dan segera selesaikan transaksi ini," ujar Shouto sambil melangkah di atas karpet hotel. Kakinya bergerak ke elevator sementara sang asisten dan beberapa pesuruh mengekor di belakangnya. Derap langkahnya terdengar tidak sabaran. "Kenapa ia harus memintaku datang? Bukankah kalian juga sudah cukup?"

"Ayahmu memintamu datang mewakilinya," jawab Iida tegas. "Ia memintamu menyelidiki sendiri gerak gerik Stain dan mengeksekusinya bila ia dinilai berbahaya."

Shouto mendecak kesal mendengar jawaban Iida. "Lagi-lagi orang tua itu menyerahkan pekerjaan kotor padaku. Apa ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Ia sibuk," jawab sekretarisnya yang ditambahkan dengan, "katanya."

"Omong kosong!"Shouto berkata dengan jengkel. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Iida kebingungan. "Biasanya setelah jam enam, kau meniadakan semua pertemuan karena kau harus meladeni Shizuku."

Dahinya mengernyit mendengar nama putranya disebut. Ia ingin menemui putranya, namun bertemu putranya berarti bertemu dengan wanita itu juga padahal ia sedang tak ingin melihatnya.

"Buat _appointment_ di Bar Hagakure kalau begitu," jawab Shouto acuh dan melangkah ke dalam elevator. Ia menunggu hingga dirinya dan beberapa bawahan terpilih masuk bersama dengannya sebelum elevator membawanya naik.

"Hagakure sedang direnovasi," ucap Iida. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumah?"

"Aneh sekali mendengar itu dari mulutmu," balas Shouto dengan sinis. "Biasanya kau tidak ingin aku pulang ke rumah."

"Ya, tapi..."

Iida tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika lift sudah berhenti dilantai teratas. Ia mengikuti bawahannya keluar sebelum mempersilakan Shouto berjalan lebih dulu. Sekali ini ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya terlebih ketika melihat bahwa _partner_ transaksi mereka sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Lama tak berjumpa," ucap pria dengan perban di wajah yang menunjukkan seringai sinis di hadapannya. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku melihat bahwa Tuan Shouto yang terkenal memenuhi undanganku."

"Singkirkan basa-basimu, Stain!" Shouto berkata dengan cepat. "Di mana barangnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah suka dengan ritmemu yang terburu-buru," jawab pria yang dipanggil Stain itu sembari terkekeh pelan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya dan berkata, "Tapi kali ini aku setuju, berhubung para anjing itu sudah mencium jejakku."

Di belakangnya Iida merutuk pelan, namun Shouto mengabaikan. Ia menunggu hingga Stain menunjukkan benda yang dicarinya sementara ia menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada pria itu. "Aku menamakannya Hero Killer. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan sense of namingmu," jawab Shouto sembari mendekat pada pria itu. "Hanya untuk benda seperti ini kau sampai mengundangku datang. Nyalimu cukup besar rupanya."

Stain kembali terkekeh dan berkata pada pemuda itu, "Jangan bilang begitu! Hero killer termasuk benda yang paling dicari belakangan ini. Kau seharusnya bangga karena aku mendahulukanmu sebelum yang lain."

"Begitu," jawab Shouto dengan menyipitkan matanya, "sepertinya kau ingin memperjelas bahwa _ada_ transaksi lain yang tengah kau lakukan dengan grup lain. Bukan begitu, Stain?"

Stain tidak menjawab. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya. Di luar dugaan, pria itu hanya menghela napas seolah tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia pun berkata, "Yah, aku tidak peduli sebenarnya, kau juga bukan satu-satunya partner transaksiku."

Senyum kembali merekah di bibir lawan transaksinya sebelum menyerahkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya pada salah satu bawahan Shouto. Tangannya yang lain menerima koper yang diberikan oleh bawahannya dan bersiul pelan melihat jumlah di dalamnya. "Kuharap jumlahnya pas seperti biasa."

Shouto tidak menjawab, sementara Stain menutup kembali kopornya. Sekali ini ia menatap pimpinan Endeavor grup yang telah lama bertransaksi dengannya itu sebelum berkata, berkata, "Kau tahu, mereka bilang kau bermain rumah-rumahan dengan istri dari anjing pelacak yang terkenal."

Manik _heterochrome_ menyipit. Ia sudah biasa mendengar gosip semacam itu di dunia gelap. Hanya saja kali ini ia merasa lebih jengah dari biasanya sehingga ia menepis pria itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Terkekeh, Stain kembali berkata, "Memang bukan, tapi menurutku kau tidak cocok bermain rumah-rumahan."

Manik Shouto menyipit.

"Bermain rumah-rumahan membuatmu tumpul," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sayang sekali!"

Asistennya menyadari maksud Stain lebih cepat dibandingkan dengannya. Pria itu menariknya lebih dulu sesaat sebelum peluru Stain melubangi kepalanya dan mengenai bawahannya yang lain. Untungnya Shouto segera pulih dari keterkejutannya, dikeluarkannya senjata di balik jas yang ia kenakan dan ditembakkan ke arah pria berperban itu.

Desing peluru lagi-lagi nyaris mengenai dan melubangi jantungnya. Ia mengernyit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa pria itu tidak sendirian bahkan jumlahnya lebih banyak dibandingkan bawahan yang dibawanya. Untuk sesaat ia menghela napas sebelum mengisi penuh pelurunya.

"Ternyata kau memang berpihak pada grup lain." Shouto berkata sambil mengarahkan senjatanya. "Kau akan menyesalinya, Stain!"

Pria yang dipanggilnya Stain itu hanya tertawa terbahak mendengar ancamannya. Hujan peluru terjadi dimana-mana, namun Shouto melewatinya satu persatu. Para bawahannya pun merupakan bawahan yang telah terlatih sehingga mereka dapat membalas tembakan dan mengurangi jumlah lawan. Satu persatu bawahannya dan Iida menumbangkan musuh hingga akhirnya yang tersisa hanya Stain seorang.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya," ulang Shouto dengan senjata terarah pada pria berperban itu, "kau akan menyesal."

"Menyesal?" Stain tertawa. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal, Todoroki. Kau lah yang harus menyesal. Kau dan ayahmu akan menanggung akibatnya."

Shouto tidak menjawab, ia menarik pelatuknya.

Stain lagi-lagi tertawa dan kali ini Shouto menyipitkan mata. Pria ini terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang berada di ambang kematian. Apa yang membuatnya yakin? Apa yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu? Bila ia jadi pria ini, apa yang membuatnya tertawa sesenang itu?

Bagaikan arus listrik, Shouto menyadari alasannya. Benda itu, salah satu bawahannya memegang barang yang disebut hero killer itu. Barang yang tidak dipelajari kegunaannya dan main diterimanya begitu saja. Seharusnya ia bertanya tadi, seharusnya ia lebih teliti. Oh sial!

"Buang! Buang benda itu!"

Peringatannya tak berjalan tepat waktu. Gelagapan bawahannya mengeluarkan benda transaksi yang dipegangnya sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Tepat saat itu ledakan menghantamnya kuat dan menghempaskannya hingga menubruk tiang penyangga tangki air dan menjatuhkan isinya.

Tangki air itu bergerak dalam gerakan lambat namun Shouto hanya memandanginya. Orang bilang, manusia cenderung mengingat masa lalu ketika akan mati dan pepatah itu berlaku bagi Shouto. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia teringat akan wanita itu dan semua perbuatan yang pernah dilakukannya. Ia sudah membunuh suaminya. Ia sudah merenggut kebebasan wanita itu dan sekarang ia ingin mengikatnya lagi. Ia... sudah berlaku sangat jahat pada wanita itu. Tak heran, wanita itu tak mau menatapnya lagi.

Tutup tangki tak langsung terbuka, sebaliknya tangki itu berguling dengan gerakan lambat tepat di atasnya. Ketika melihatnya sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya dan membuatnya tersenyum. Kali ini ia tahu bagaimana caranya agar kedua manik hijau itu menatapnya lagi. Kenapa ia tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya padahal cara ini begitu sederhana.

"Shouto!"

Senyumnya merekah dan tangannya terentang. Ia menatap langit dan kali ini ia menyerahkan nyawanya.

Sama seperti Katsuki.

.

.

.

Ia terbangun dan tersadar di tempat yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Plafon dari kayu dengan lampu gantung di atasnya, perabotan bernuansa tradisional dengan tatami sangat familiar di ingatannya. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Aneh. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah tangki berisi air yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia masih bisa terbangun dengan pemandangan familiar seperti ini. Apakah neraka sekarang seperti ini bentuknya?

Dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri di bahunya. Seketika itu juga ia yakin bahwa dirinya belum meninggal. Rasa sakitnya terlalu nyata untuk seseorang yang tidak bernyawa sehingga ia segera menepis pikiran tersebut. Dicobanya untuk bertumpu pada salah satu siku dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Baru sekali ini ia merasa bahwa bangun dari futon sebegini sulit.

Setelah menarik napas sekali, Shouto pun kembali mencoba bangun. Hanya saja kali ini ia mendengar suara yang berkata,"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!"

Manik _heterochrome_ nya melebar dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok berambut hijau yang mengenakan yukata berwarna putih tengah membawa masuk wadah berisi kain. Sosok itu terus berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan wadah di hadapannya terlebih dulu sebelum mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Izu..."

"Diamlah sebentar," ucap wanita itu yang membuatnya mengikuti perkataannya,"aku hendak mengganti perbanmu."

Shouto kebingungan, namun ia tak banyak membantah. Sesuai perkataan wanita itu, ia tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap wanita yang tengah membuka pengait pada perban yang melilit bahunya. Dibiarkannya wanita itu menyangga tangannya sembari melepaskan lilitan pada perban yang sebelumnya dikenakannya.

Perban lamanya telah dilepas. Wanita itu menurunkan tangannya terlebih dulu sebelum menggantinya dengan perban yang baru. Saat hendak memasangkannya, wanita itu kembali mengangkat tangannya dan bekerja melilitkan perban baru pada bahunya.

Sesekali wanita itu berada begitu dekat dengannya hingga membuatnya dapat merasakan napas wanita itu pada kulitnya. Namun ketika ia menatapnya, kedua manik hijau wanita itu tak terarah padanya. Kedua manik itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada luka di tubuhnya.

Selesai memasangkan perban, wanita itu pun menurunkan tangan dan hendak beranjak pergi. Namun saat ia melakukanya, Shouto menahan ujung yukata yang dikenakannya hingga membuat wanita itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan menghentikan langkah.

Jemarinya tertahan dan wanita itu menunggu. Pada akhirnya Shouto melepaskan tangannya dan malah berkata, "Aku haus."

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berbalik lebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Akan kuambilkan air."

Sementara wanita itu pergi, ia menatap tangannya yang sebelumnya menahan wanita itu. Bahunya bergetar dan ia tertawa sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak berhasil rupanya. Sayang sekali upayanya gagal.

Kenapa tangki air itu tidak jatuh ke atas kepalanya dan hanya membuat goresan lebar pada bahunya? Kenapa peluru tidak menembus kepala atau jantungnya saja? Kenapa Tuhan masih membiarkannya hidup? Padahal ia ingin menyerahkan diri agar wanita itu mau melihatnya lagi.

Pintu bergeser dan seketika itu juga tawanya berhenti. Kepalanya terangkat dan ia melihat wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan nampan di kedua tangan. Wanita itu pun mengambil tempat di dekatnya, mengambilkan segelas air sebelum menyerahkannya. Ia pun menerimanya sembari mencari lagi manik hijau yang ingin dilihatnya, namun lagi-lagi ia tak mendapatkannya. Kecewa, ia pun mengambil gelas dari tangan wanita itu dan menenggak isinya.

Ketika ia sudah menghabiskan minumannya, wanita itu pun berkata, "Kau lapar?"

Shouto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyerahkan gelasnya sebelum menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada bantal dan berbalik memunggungi wanita itu. Matanya terpejam sementara tanganya mengepal erat.

Melihat sikapnya, wanita itu pun menundukkan kepala. Ia merapikan nampan dan sebelum beranjak mundur, ia berkata, "Katakan saja bila kau ingin makan nanti."

Mendengar itu, bukannya mengangguk atau mengiyakan Shouto malah berkata, "Tidak perlu. Keluarlah!"

Shouto memejamkan matanya dan menanti. Lama berselang baru wanita itu berkata, "Katakan saja bila suatu saat kau ingin makan. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

"Apa kau tidak dengar?" Shouto berkata lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku tidak perlu makanannya. Pergilah!"

"Kau pasti lapar nanti," jawab wanita itu di luar dugaan Shouto, "aku akan menunggu."

"Keluar!"

"Aku..."

"Keluar!" Suaranya terdengar lebih keras dibanding yang diinginkannya dan sekali ini ia tidak mendengar bantahan. Cukup lama wanita itu terdiam hingga akhirnya Shouto mendengar bunyi nampan yang diangkat dan bunyi pintu digeser disusul dengan keheningan. Kali ini wanita itu benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya.

Begitu wanita itu sudah pergi, Shouto menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik selimut. Luka di bahunya terasa ngilu, tapi entah mengapa luka itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Kehilangan manik hijau itu ternyata begini menyiksa.

Ia sudah mencoba cara Katsuki, namun itu pun gagal. Hanya luka di bahu yang didapatnya dan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat wanita itu menoleh. Ia tak sanggup melihat terlebih ketika wanita itu tidak menatapnya. Makanya ia mengusir wanita itu, makanya ia tak mau bertemu dengannya sekalipun kehadirannya adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya di dunia ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya agar wanita itu mau menatapnya lagi? Bagaimana caranya agar kedua manik itu melihatnya bukan dengan tatapan benci? Bagaimana caranya agar ia mendapatkan tatapan lembut itu lagi? Bagaimana caranya?

'Izuku,' panggilnya dalam hati. Ia sadar bahwa ia menginginkan kehadiran wanita itu. Ia sadar bahwa ia membutuhkannya tapi ia malah mengusirnya. Betapa bodohnya dia. Seorang Todoroki Shouto yang hebat ternyata begini tidak berdayanya di hadapan wanita itu. Begitu mudahnya wanita itu memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Begitu mudahnya wanita itu menyiksanya. Cukup singkiran manik hijau itu darinya dan ia akan tersiksa layaknya seseorang yang membutuhkan candu.

Ia membutuhkannya. Ia membutuhkannya lebih dari apapun. Ia ingin melihat manik hijau itu lagi. Ia ingin wanita itu melihatnya seperti caranya menatap Katsuki. Ia ingin wanita itu hanya melihat padanya tapi… di hati wanita itu hanya ada Katsuki seorang. Tidak ada tempat untuk seorang Todoroki Shouto.

Bahunya bergetar dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menjadi Bakugou Katsuki. Walaupun ia memberikan wanita itu ratusan bunga, membawa wanita itu melihat kembang api berkali-kali atau pun menungguinya, wanita itu takkan berpaling padanya. Sia-sia saja semua upayanya selama ini.

Ia pun meringkuk dan menekuk tubuhnya semakin dalam, namun saat ia melakukannya tangan yang dingin disentuhkan di atas dahinya. Cukup lama hingga membuat Shouto berbalik dan menemukan wanita itu masih di sisinya.

"Kau tidak demam," ujar wanita itu lagi. Tapi melihat Shouto berbalik, ia pun buru-buru menarik tangannya dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku seharusnya tak mengganggumu. Maafkan aku. Aku akan segera keluar."

Mendengar itu, Shouto menangkap tangannya lebih cepat dibanding yang ia sadari. Diabaikannya rasa nyeri saat ia menggerakkan tangan dan ditatapnya wanita itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Jangan... pergi!"

Alis wanita itu bertaut sementara dahinya berkerut, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menatapnya.

"Jangan pergi," ulang Shouto akhirnya sementara ia bangun dan mendekat. "Kumohon!"

"Shou..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"Ia berkata sementara tangannya melingkari tubuh wanita itu. "Jangan mengabaikanku! Jangan memalingkan pandanganmu dariku!"

Wanita itu mencoba melepaskan diri namun kedua tangan Shouto memeluknya erat. Kepalanya disentuhkan di bahu wanita itu dan ia berkata, "Tetaplah di sisiku."

Sekali ini wanita itu tersentak dan ia menatap pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam namun ia tak lagi meronta. Hanya keingintahuan semata yang tertinggal di manik sehijau zamrud itu.

Tangannya menyentuh rambut pria itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Sembari melakukannya kepalanya tertunduk dan ia berkata, "Kau... tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

Manik _heterochrome_ Shouto terbuka dan ia mendengarkan wanita itu bicara.

"Aku tidak layak untuk berada di sisimu," ucap wanita itu yang membuatnya terperangah, ini berbeda dari bayangannya selama ini, "aku tidak layak menyentuhmu juga tidak layak untuk menjadi ibu bagi anakmu."

Siapa bilang? Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa wanita ini tak layak menyentuhnya? Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa wanita ini tak layak menjadi ibu dari putranya? Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Kau punya wanita lain yang lebih layak," katanya mengingatkan. "Bersikaplah seperti ini hanya di hadapannya saja! Jangan padaku!"

"Izu…ku?"

"Maaf," ucap wanita yang dipeluknya, "aku sudah berkali-kali menyusahkanmu."

Sekali lagi Shouto hanya bisa terperangah mendengar jawaban yang tak diduganya. Ia mengira bahwa wanita itu tak mencintainya, tapi bukan itu. Ini… berbeda dari bayangannya. Apakah setelah semua yang ia lakukan wanita ini masih tak mengerti juga? Wanita ini masih salah paham juga terhadapnya?

Tangan wanita itu sudah terangkat dari kepalanya dan hendak melepaskan diri darinya. Namun ia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu. Ia takkan melepaskan wanita itu.

"Kenapa... kau tidak mengerti?"

"Ng?"

"Yang kutunggu selama lima tahun ini, yang terus membuatku khawatir dan membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata saat ia sakit hanya satu orang," ucap Shouto sambil memeluknya. "Dan orang itu bukan Yaoyarozu."

"Shou..."

"Ibu dari putraku Shizuku, istri dari Todoroki Shouto dan wanita yang paling kucintai..."

"Shouto..."

"Hanya Midoriya Izuku," kata pria itu sambil mengangkat kepala, menatapnya. "Hanya dia seorang."

Perlahan, manik hijau itu mulai terangkat dan bergerak ke arahnya. Tidak ada senyum lembut yang ia cari, tapi kebencian pun tidak terlihat di kedua manik itu. Keduanya membuat Shouto terpesona dan menjebaknya dalam perangkap yang tiada akhir. Walaupun ia tidak menyesal terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya sebelum ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu, "Izuku."

.

.

.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Teehee! Satu lagi buat nemenin akhir weekends! Kebetulan kemaren saia berhasil dapet 2 chapter. Semoga kalian sukaaa dan… selamat menikmati XD_

 _Aniway, thank you again for reading dan kalau sempet, tolong inpo saia bagaimana kesan kalian supaya kita bisa fangirlingan bareng XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	5. Chapter 5

_Tangan yang tengah merapikan pita di kerah baju putranya berhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Jemarinya diturunkan dari leher putranya sementara manik hijaunya menatap si bocah cilik. Senyum lembut muncul di wajahnya saat ia berkata, "Ada apa, Shizuku?"_

 _Bocah kecil di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi sebelum kedua manik kelabu warisan sang ayah balas memandanginya. Dengan polos bocah itu berkata, "Papa di mana, Mama?"_

 _Kata-kata yang sebelumnya sudah ada di kepalanya mendadak lenyap. Ia tak siap ketika putranya bertanya di mana sang ayah. Ia sendiri tak tahu di mana pria yang pergi dan semalaman tak pulang itu. Makanya mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan putranya dan berkata, "Tumben Shizuku menanyakan Papa."_

 _Kepala bocah itu dimiringkan sedikit dan ia mengangguk. "Soalnya hari ini Shizuku mau menggambar, jadi Shizuku harus ketemu Papa."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _Si bocah mendekatinya dan berbisik keras di telinganya. "Mama jangan bilang Papa, ya?"_

 _Alis Izuku terangkat sedikit mendengar permintaan putranya. Didorong rasa penasaran, ia pun menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan telinga untuk mendengarkan putranya. Ia membiarkan bocah itu menguasai telinganya sembari membisikkan kata._

 _"_ _Shizuku sering lupa kalau menggambar Papa," jawab bocah itu dengan nada serius. "Nanti kalau gambar Shizuku jelek, Papa tidak suka."_

 _Mendengar keseriusan di wajah sang anak membuatnya gemas. Ia tidak begitu paham tingkat akurasi kemiripan gambar putranya dengan obyek aslinya, tapi ia rasa sang ayah tidak pernah mempermasalahkan akurasi tersebut. Putranya bukan seorang pelukis realis dan bila kelak putranya menjadi pelukis, Izuku rasa pria itu takkan mempermasalahkan seperti apa gambarnya. "Kata siapa Papa tidak suka? Papa 'kan selalu suka gambar Shizuku."_

 _Namun si bocah tidak sependapat dengan sang Ibu. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak, Mama. Papa selalu protes. Kemarin juga Papa protes waktu tanah liat buatan Shizuku kurang kakinya."_

 _Mulutnya membentuk huruf O ketika mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi kemarin. Memang benar, sang ayah protes saat melihat karya putranya tapi bukan karena pria itu mempermasalahkan akurasinya. Pria itu hanya ingin mengerjai putranya yang terkadang bersikap sok dewasa. Ia sendiri paham karena merasakan hal yang sama setiap melihat keseriusan putranya._

 _"_ _Jadi Shizuku harus lihat Papa supaya Shizuku tidak lupa," lanjut bocah itu dengan serius. "Tapi Papa tidak ada di mana-mana."_

 _Lagi-lagi perkataan yang membuatnya bingung menanggapi. Ia mungkin tak bisa menjawab, namun bukan berarti ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengalihkkannya. Kali ini ia menepuk-nepuk tangan putranya dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau Shizuku gambar yang lain selain Papa?"_

 _"_ _Misalnya?"_

 _"_ _Hm, misalnya anjing yang kemarin, bunga yang Shizuku suka," ucap Izuku sambil memutar otak mencari bahan yang dapat ia berikan pada putranya. "Eskrim yang Shizuku suka juga bisa."_

 _Putranya tampak memikirkan ucapannya. Ia termenung sendiri sebelum mengerutkan dahi, serius mempertimbangkan usulannya. Reaksi yang sungguh tidak terduga hingga membuatnya kembali menyebutkan nama putranya._

 _"_ _Tapi tetap saja ada Papa di sana, Mama," jawab putranya dengan gelisah. "Saat Shizuku makan eskrim, Shizuku mau ada Papa dan Mama. Kalau tidak ada, Shizuku tidak mau."_

 _"_ _Oh ya?" tanya sang Ibu sambil mengelus rambut hijau lembut putranya, "Tapi waktu itu Shizuku 'kan makan eskrim sama Mama?"_

 _"_ _Tapi lain kali Shizuku maunya bertiga sama Papa," ucap putranya dengan polos. "Kalau tidak bertiga Shizuku tidak mau."_

 _"_ _Ke… napa?"_

 _"_ _Kan Shizuku punya Papa dan Mama," jawab putranya lagi. "Bukan salah satu."_

 _Lidahnya benar-benar kelu mendengar ucapan putra tunggalnya. Tangannya yang tengah mengelus rambut putranya pun berhenti dan menggantung di tempat. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa terhadap kepolosan putranya itu. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah bertengkar dengan sang ayah karena pria itu mengancamnya? Bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa itulah alasan pria itu pergi semalam?_

 _Sebelum ia bisa menjawab, putranya sudah kembali berceloteh sendiri. "Papa juga pasti tidak mau kalau hanya Shizuku dan Mama saja," lanjut putranya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Papa akan marah besar, seperti kemarin waktu Mama hilang. Paman Iida dan yang lain juga sampai ketakutan melihat Papa. Papa sedih dan hampir menangis."_

 _"_ _Papa tidak sedih, Shizuku," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Papa tidak peduli kalau Mama hilang."_

 _Kepala bocah itu terangkat dan dahinya kembali berkerut. "Papa peduli."_

 _"_ _Itu tidak benar, Shizuku." Izuku menjawab hampir tanpa sadar. "Bagi Papa, Mama bukan siapa-siapa. Mama hanya tawanan, Mama…"_

 _Perkataannya terputus melihat keheranan di wajah putranya. Ia pun menahan lidahnya dan kembali mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu. "Maaf, Shizuku."_

 _Putranya menggelengkan kepala dan ia menyentuh sang Ibu. Perkataan sang Ibu membingungkan sehingga ia mengerutkan dahi. Ia ingin bertanya namun sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, seseorang sudah mendatangi mereka dan mengganggu waktunya dengan sang Ibu._

 _"_ _N-Nyonya…"_

 _Sang Ibu menoleh pada pelayan yang baru datang itu. Ekspresi wajah itu membuat dahinya berkerut, tidak mengerti kenapa pelayannya tampak ketakutan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _T-Tuan… Tuan besar datang," jawab si pelayan dengan kepala tertunduk._

 _Izuku mengulanginya dengan bingung. Mereka seharusnya tidak ketakutan seperti ini bila Shouto pulang, bukan? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Atau… mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu pada pria itu?_

 _"_ _Shouto?" Ia berkata sambil mendekat pada si pelayan. "Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _Si pelayan menggeleng dan ia berkata, "Bukan. Bukan Tuan Shouto. Ini Tuan Besar, ayah Tuan Shouto."_

 _"_ _Ayahnya?"_

 _Sekali ini si pelayan mengangguk dan ia berkata, "T-Tuan Todoroki Enji ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya Izuku."_

.

.

.

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by Horikoshi Kohei

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini selain untuk asupan saya sendiri XD_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : The other choice**

Tangannya menyentuh wajah pria dengan rambut dwiwarna sementara kepalanya bergerak menjauh. Ia sengaja membuat penghalang antara dirinya dan pria itu sekalipun ia tahu sikapnya membuat alis pria itu terangkat naik. Terlebih di saat pria itu hendak menyentuhkan bibirnya yang lembut padanya.

"Maaf," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala, "Maafkan aku."

Pria itu menahan pergelangan tangannya sementara raut wajahnya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan. Paling tidak ia berhasil mengungkapkan salah satunya dengan berkata, "Apa maksud…"

Izuku tidak berniat menjelaskan. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan sekali lagi permintaan maaf meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangannya ditarik namun pria itu mencengkeramnya erat. Sepertinya pria itu sudah memahami maksudnya.

"Apa… maksudnya?" Pria itu berkata sementara satu tangannya mencengkeram pinggangnya dan tangan yang lain memegangi tangannya. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Sekali lagi ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf namun pria itu malah membentaknya. Ia pun berhenti mengucapkannya dan mengatupkan mulut membiarkan pria itu melanjutkan ucapan. Kepalanya tertunduk tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya dapat meminta maaf sekalipun ia tahu bahwa perkataan itu akan membuat emosi pria yang tengah memeluknya itu naik.

"Apa kau… tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Lagi Izuku bungkam. Ia tidak dapat menjawab terlebih ketika mendengar nada suara pria itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi nada suara pria itu membuatnya tak sanggup berkata. Pria itu begitu terluka, baik secara fisik maupun mental, bahkan nada suaranya sudah mewakili perasaannya saat itu.

"Aku… sudah menunggumu," ucap pria itu sambil memeluknya. "Aku sendiri yang menunggumu bersama putramu."

Ia tahu. Ia sadar betul bahwa pria itulah yang ada di sampingnya ketika ia membuka mata dan pria itulah yang memberikannya tempat tinggal di saat orang lain mengira ia sudah meninggal. Bahkan pria itu pun merawat putra yang dilahirkannya dengan sangat baik, lebih baik daripada yang dapat diharapkannya dari seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin mafia.

"Kalau belum cukup, aku akan memberimu ratusan bunga, membelikan semua yang kau suka," lanjut pria itu lagi. "Apa… perasaanmu tetap tidak berubah? Apa kau tetap tidak bisa tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan dengan mulutmu bahwa akulah suamimu?"

"Mungkin…," ia menahan diri, tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia mengucapkannya, "orang lain dapat melakukannya untukmu. Orang yang setara denganmu."

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya," kata pria itu lagi, "aku ingin kau menatapku seperti caramu melihat Katsuki. Apakah itu permintaan yang mustahil? Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikannya?"

Izuku tidak mau mengucapkannya. Izuku tidak mau menyakitinya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak boleh punya pilihan lain. Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban atas perasaannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan pria ini. Maka itu ia berkata, "Kau kira… semua itu cukup untuk menggantikannya?"

"Izu…"

"Kau sudah membunuhnya," Izuku berkata lagi, tak dapat menghentikan suaranya sekalipun itu bukan hal yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Kau merebut pria yang kucintai, membohongiku dan mengancam akan membakar rumah keluarganya. Apa… menurutmu aku akan memilihmu setelah semua perbuatannmu?"

"Itu karena…"

"Kalau kau tahu itu, hentikan sekarang!" Izuku berkata dengan nada tinggi yang bahkan tak dikehendakinya. "Aku tak punya perasaan apa pun padamu."

Semua ucapannya berhasil membuat pria itu tak berkutik. Tangan yang semula mencengkeramnya dengan erat bahkan mulai melonggar sementara kepala yang tadinya bersandar pada bahunya mulai terangkat. Manik dwiwarna yang semula begitu penuh dengan warna kini mendadak pudar seolah telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Melihat itu, Izuku pun menarik diri dan menjauh. Ia membereskan gelas dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Kali ini tanpa disuruh, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia sudah akan membuka pintu ketika suara pria itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Apakah… perasaan itu benar-benar tak ada?"

Izuku tidak menjawab, ia berpaling dan kembali melangkah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau merawatku? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya pria itu. "Kenapa… kau tidak mengabaikanku saja?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti dan kali ini Izuku menjawab. "Karena… kau ayah Shizuku."

"Hanya… itu?"

Izuku menelan ludah terlebih dulu. "Hanya itu."

Shouto pun memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Luka di bahunya terasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ucapan yang diberikan wanita yang dicintainya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan tiba-tiba ia pun tertawa. Suara tawa untuk menutupi kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan seperti ini," suaranya membuat Shouto berhenti tertawa dan kembali mendengarkan, "kau pemimpin grup yang berharga."

Nadanya hampir-hampir terdengar sinis, Izuku sendiri menyadarinya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menghentikan suaranya saat berkata, "Begitu kau sakit, mereka semua akan cemas. Kau merupakan penerus grup Endeavor, kesehatanmu adalah yang terutama terlebih ketika sebentar lagi kau akan melangsungkan pertunangan dengan Yaoyarozu. Kau benar-benar harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Pria di belakangnya tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kedua manik dwiwarnanya mendengarkan namun ia tak berniat menginterupsi.

"Wanita itu merupakan pilihan ayahmu, wanita berguna yang akan membawa kemajuan bagi grupmu, kau seharusnya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kau seharusnya mencintai wanita itu saja." Izuku berkata tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Katakan semua yang kau katakan tadi padanya dan aku yakin, ia takkan menolakmu."

Ia mengira pria itu takkan menjawab, namun Shouto mematahkan dugaannya. "Untuk apa?"

Izuku menoleh dan sekali ini ia mendapati pria itu tengah menundukkan kepala dengan tangan terkepal.

"Yang kucintai bukan Momo, yang ingin kubuat tersenyum juga bukan dia," ucap pria itu sambil menunduk. "Lalu apa gunanya kukatakan semua itu padanya?"

"Untuk kelangsungan kelompokmu," katanya dengan nada yang tak diduganya, "setidaknya."

Kali ini ia tidak menunggu jawaban. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan pria itu. Dengan segera diserahkannya nampan yang ia bawa pada pelayan yang telah menunggu di depan sementara ia sendiri berjalan menuju ke balkon.

Benar. Pria itu seharusnya mengucapkan semuanya pada Yaoyarozu bukan padanya. Mereka berdua pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok. Wanita yang cerdas dan pintar dengan pria yang kuat serta licik. Keduanya benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Bukan dirinya. Dirinya tidak cocok bersanding dengan pria itu. Dirinya tidak pintar, tidak cantik dan juga tidak cocok beradaptasi dengan grup semacam ini. Ia hanya terjebak, terjebak karena pria itu membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai. Tak hanya itu, pria itu juga mengurungnya, memperkosanya, memaksanya mengandung anaknya dan melahirkannya. Ia terpaksa karena pria itu tak juga melepaskannya. Ia benar-benar terpaksa.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak segera pergi? Bila ia memang terpaksa kenapa ia tidak meninggalkan pria itu? Shizuku memang satu hal, tapi ia bisa saja membawa Shizuku bila ia benar-benar membenci pria itu. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih, ia malah tetap tinggal. Ia malah menyusahkan dirinya sendiri dan membuat orang nomor satu di grup Endeavor sampai datang menemuinya karena ia terus berada di sisi Todoroki Shouto.

 _Dua tangan mungil mencengkeram erat baju yang ia kenakan. Di baliknya, bocah cilik itu mengawasi tamu yang datang dengan pandangan waspada. Saat orang yang diawasinya balas menatapnya, bocah cilik itu menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik tubuh sang Ibu. Terlebih ketika mendengar suara menggelegar dari pria besar berambut merah dan kumis lebat itu._

 _"_ _Kau tidak dengar ucapanku," kata pria itu pada sang Ibu ketika melihat Shizuku, "aku ingin menemuimu seorang diri."_

 _Izuku menoleh ke samping dan menyentuh tangan putranya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan berkata, "Shizuku, keluarlah dulu! Mama dan Kakek mau bicara."_

 _Dahi sang anak berkerut. Ia hendak protes namun orang tua itu merebut gilirannya bicara. Ia mendengus dan berkata, "Siapa yang kau sebut 'Mama'? Kau bahkan bukan ibunya."_

 _Sekali ini Izuku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Ia hanya tersenyum pada putranya dan berkata, "Ya, Shizuku? Tunggu Mama di luar, ya?"_

 _Jemari putranya mencengkeram baju yang ia kenakan erat-erat. Ekspresi di wajah putranya mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa putranya tak ingin meninggalkannya. Makanya putranya pelan-pelan menggelengkan kepala, seolah mengerti bahwa seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan sang Ibu sendirian._

 _Namun sang Ibu lebih cerdik dibandingkan putranya. Ia mengecup dahi putranya dan kembali tersenyum, menyingkirkan ketakutan di kedua manik kelabu itu. Dengan pelan ia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Shizuku. Mama akan mengantar Shizuku ke sekolah, tapi tunggu sebentar, ya?"_

 _Putranya masih ragu-ragu. Ia menatap sang Ibu sekali lagi sebelum beralih pada sang Kakek. Manik kelabunya memancarkan ketakutan saat ia melihat orang tua itu sehingga buru-buru ia memeluk ibunya seolah takkan melepaskannya. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat baju yang dikenakan sang Ibu, yang justru memancing kejengkelan sang Kakek._

 _"_ _Lepaskan dia!" Pemimpin grup Endeavor itu berkata. "Lepaskan wanita itu, anak sial! Apa kau tidak mengerti bahwa wanita ini bukan Ibumu? Ibumu bukan orang seperti dia."_

 _Cengkeraman tangan Shizuku semakin erat, sementara bulir-bulir airmatanya mulai mengalir. Ia takut. Sangat takut pada orang tua itu dan ia berharap mendapatkan rasa aman dengan memeluk sang Ibu. Sekalipun ia tahu, ibunya bukan orang yang disukai kakeknya._

 _Mendengar nada suara tinggi pria itu, Izuku pun menepuk-nepuk tangan putranya. Kali ini ia berbisik sedikit di telinga putranya tanpa bisa didengar oleh si Kakek. Ketika ia selesai bicara, kepala putranya terangkat dan pandangannya sedikit lebih baik. Sekalipun ketakutannya tidak serta merta lenyap, putranya akhirnya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan._

 _Senyum menghiasi wajah sang Ibu dan ia mengecup putranya sebelum membiarkannya keluar. Ia masih memandangi putranya hingga akhirnya bocah kecil itu menghilang di balik pintu. Baru setelahnya ia menghadapkan pandangannya pada orang tua yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menceramahinya. Kepalanya tegak dan ia membalas tatapan pria bernama Todoroki Enji._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau banyak bicara," pria itu berkata sambil duduk di kursi santai di ujung ruangan, "tinggalkan kediaman ini segera!"_

 _Tidak dikatakan pun Izuku tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh orang nomor satu di grup Endeavor itu. Namun bukannya menundukkan kepala, ia malah sengaja berkata, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Pria itu berkata dengan nada arogan. "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau adalah beban bagi grup Endeavor? Aku tak mau orang luar yang tak berguna ikut campur di dalam grup ini, terlebih orang itu berkeliaran di sekeliling putraku dan mengubah karakternya menjadi orang tak berguna."_

 _"_ _Tak berguna?"_

 _"_ _Membuatnya menjadi melankolis, membuatnya lamban dan tumpul," ucap pria itu sambil menghisap cerutunya. "Padahal aku tak pernah mengajarkan putraku menjadi seperti itu, memalukan grup Endeavor saja. Membuatku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menjodohkannya dengan Yaoyarozu."_

 _Izuku tidak menjawab. Ia menatap orang tua di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang tua satu ini mempermasalahkan kondisi putranya padahal bagi Izuku, orang itu sudah jauh lebih baik. Sangat-sangat lebih baik._

 _"_ _Ia tidak sadar telah melewatkan tangkapan besar karena ikan kecil di sekelilingnya. Kalau kau bawahanku, kau sudah kusingkirkan sejak dulu," kata pria itu tanpa menatapnya, "kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih mendatangimu dan memintamu baik-baik."_

 _Masih dengan kepala tegak Izuku menjawab, "Kau juga bukan atasanku, Tuan Todoroki."_

 _Kepala pria yang tengah menghisap cerutu itu bergerak, untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap manik hijau yang menatapnya tegas. Ia tak suka melihatnya. Wanita ini seharusnya takut padanya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak seharusnya mematuhimu," ucap Izuku sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Dan aku tidak akan tunduk padamu."_

 _Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan kursi yang ditempatinya. Ia menatap wanita tak berguna di hadapannya dengan geram dan ia berkata, "Beraninya…"_

 _"_ _Menjadi seperti apa putramu tidak ada hubungannya denganku," lanjut Izuku. "Bukan urusanku apakah dia menjadi melankolis atau lamban dan…"_

 _Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria itu sudah melempar tempat cerutunya hingga mengenai dahinya. Ia mengernyit sedikit ketika merasakan nyeri di pelipisnya namun tak sekalipun kepalanya tertunduk. Manik hijaunya tetap menatap orang nomor satu itu tanpa ragu._

 _"_ _Dasar wanita ja***g!" Pria itu memakinya. "Dasar sampah! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu, seharusnya aku melenyapkanmu dan tak membiarkan putraku bermain-main denganmu! Aku seharusnya membunuhmu!"_

 _Izuku tidak menjawab. Ia memilih bungkam dan membiarkan pria itu berteriak sesuka hati. Ia tak tahu bahwa sikapnya justru membuat orang itu naik pitam. Terlebih ketika pria itu mendekat padanya dan mengangkat tangan untuk memberikan tamparan keras pada pipinya. Ia pun tersungkur hingga menabrak tatami, sayangnya pria itu tak memberinya waktu untuk memulihkan diri._

 _Rambut hijaunya ditarik dan pria itu membuatnya menengadah. Bau tembakau pada napasnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Izuku sehingga ia mengernyit. Sayangnya pria itu mengira bahwa ia tengah menghinanya dan membuat emosinya kembali naik. Ia kembali menamparnya terus menerus hingga darah mengalir di bibir wanita itu._

 _Beberapa saat lamanya pria itu berhenti dan memerhatikan wanita di hadapannya. Wanita berambut hijau yang dipelihara oleh putranya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Seharusnya seorang wanita menangis dan pasrah saat ia memukuli mereka, tapi wanita ini berbeda. Jangankan menangis, wanita itu malah balas menatapnya seolah menantangnya. Baru pernah ia menemukan wanita seperti ini._

 _Menyadari bahwa tangannya tak memberikan efek jera, Todoroki Enji pun mengganti taktiknya. Percuma saja ia mengancam akan membunuh wanita ini. Ia bahkan ragu wanita ini akan berkedip sekalipun ia menodongkan pisau di lehernya. Untuk wanita semacam ini, ia harus melakukan cara lain. Cara yang lebih menyakitinya._

 _Ia pun menurunkan tangannya dan melepaskan wanita itu. Dipandanginya wanita simpanan putranya itu sebelum berkata pada pelayan, "Panggil Shizuku!"_

 _Manik hijau wanita itu langsung terbuka mendengar ucapannya dan pandangannya berubah. Tidak ada lagi ketegasan di matanya, melainkan kekhawatiran terlebih saat menatap pelayan berlalu dan meninggalkan mereka. Begitu pintu digeser dan bocah itu didorong masuk, wanita itu langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk putranya yang kebingungan._

 _"_ _Mama?" Putranya berkata saat melihat sang Ibu. "Kenapa…"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa," jawab sang Ibu sambil memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa."_

 _"_ _Tapi Mama berdarah," protes anaknya seraya mengulurkan jemari untuk menyentuh dahinya. Dahi putranya pun berkerut terlebih saat melihat warna merah yang janggal di kedua pipi. "Ini juga merah. Mama sakit?"_

 _Izuku menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum untuk melenyapkan kecurigaan putranya. Hanya saja semua upayanya buyar saat putranya direnggut paksa darinya. Manik hijaunya yang semula tidak menampilkan ketakutan pun berubah. Kepanikannya tak bisa disembunyikan dan hal itu membuat Todoroki Enji tertawa dalam hati._

 _Ia pun menarik Shizuku dari pelukan sang Ibu, membawanya keluar ruangan yang diikuti sang Ibu dengan panik. Di tangannya, bocah itu meronta dan menjerit meminta dilepaskan, namun ia tak menaruh belas kasihan. Ia terus menyeret bocah itu hingga mereka berada di luar dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia mendorong anak itu hingga jatuh ke kolam._

 _Sang Ibu berteriak dan segera menghampiri putranya. Kolam itu tidak dalam, Shizuku bisa berdiri dengan mudah, namun pria itu menghalanginya. Hal ini membuatnya geram dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan pria itu. Hanya saja pria itu pun memukulinya lagi, di depan putranya dan seluruh pelayan._

 _"_ _Ini hanya peringatan," ucap pria itu sambil menarik rambut hijaunya. "Kalau kau berani membangkang, kau tahu pada siapa aku akan membalasnya."_

 _"_ _Lepaskan…"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini," kata pria itu dengan suara mendesis, "itu bukan perintah, itu keinginan absolut yang tak bisa kau bantah."_

 _Izuku hendak memberontak namun pria itu sudah melepaskannya dan berjalan menghampiri kolam berisi putranya. Tangannya mengangkat bocah yang sudah menangis itu dan langsung membuatnya diam. Shizuku bahkan tidak menangis kencang walaupun airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya._

 _"_ _Aku pun bisa mengusir anak ini," kata pria itu sambil menunjukkan Shizuku di hadapannya. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya di dekat putraku."_

 _Lagi Izuku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengepalkan jemari dengan murka._

 _"_ _Kalau kau masih ingin bocah ini berkeliaran di sekeliling putraku," ucap sang Pimpinan grup Endeavor itu sambil menjatuhkan Shizuku di dekatnya. "Sebaiknya kau dengarkan ucapanku."_

.

.

.

"Shizuku, sudah siap?" Ia berkata pada putranya yang sudah dipakaikan kemeja dengan dasi kupu-kupu sementara rambutnya disisir rapi ke samping dan menjadikannya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan sang ayah. "Rambut sudah, baju sudah, senyum… mana senyumnya?"

Bocah itu menatapnya dan tertunduk. Bibirnya tertekuk sementara ia menolak menatap sang Ibu. Melihat itu, sang Ibu pun menundukkan kepala dan melongok menatapnya. Ketika manik keduanya bertemu, putranya pun kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Shizuku?" tanyanya pada putranya. "Kok cemberut?"

Dengan alis menukik tajam putra mungilnya berkata, "Shizuku tidak mau ikut."

"Lho?" Ibunya kembali bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau Mama tidak ikut, Shizuku juga tidak mau ikut," protes bocah itu dengan nada keras kepala. "Shizuku tidak suka bajunya, Shizuku tidak suka dasi kupu-kupu, Shizuku mau di rumah saja. Shizuku mau pakai baju Allmight, Shizuku mau bermain dengan Mama."

"Shizuku…"

"Kenapa Shizuku harus ikut?" Putranya bertanya dengan nada kesal yang tidak disembunyikan. "Kenapa Shizuku tidak boleh di rumah bersama Mama?"

Perkataan putranya membuat mulutnya terkatup rapat. Baru sekali ini ia melihat putranya merajuk hingga senyum yang biasanya muncul pun lenyap. Kekeras kepalaan sang Ayah rupanya tengah mengambil alih Shizuku yang enerjik dan menjadikannya sangat sulit dibujuk. Walaupun bukan berarti ia tak mengerti mengapa putranya bersikap begitu.

"Shizuku tidak boleh bicara begitu," ujar sang Ibu dengan sedikit tegas. "Shizuku 'kan pergi bersama Papa. Masa Shizuku tidak mau menemani Papa? Papa 'kan masih sakit."

Bocah itu tidak menjawab, hanya tekukan di bibir yang menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan sang Ibu. Sikapnya membuat sang Ibu menghela napas dan memeluk putranya. Dengan sabar, diusapkan jemarinya pada rambut yang telah disisir rapi itu dan ia berkata, "Kenapa Shizuku tidak mau menemani Papa?"

Shizuku mengerutkan dahi. Bibirnya masih terkatup namun setelah dibujuk sedemikian rupa akhirnya ia berkata, "Karena… Kakek juga ada di sana. Shizuku tidak mau bertemu Kakek."

Alis Izuku terangkat. Ini bukan hal baru. Ia sudah tahu bahwa putranya sangat takut pada Kakeknya, terlebih bocah itu pernah dilempar ke kolam oleh sang Kakek. Bahkan dari gosip para pelayan, Izuku akhirnya tahu bahwa sang Kakek merupakan sosok yang tidak pernah ramah pada putranya. Tak heran Shizuku begitu takut.

Ia sendiri pun tak menyangkal bahwa orangtua dari pria yang mengambilnya bukanlah orang yang ramah. Ia pernah merasakan ketakutan saat menghadapi orang itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Putranya yang menangkap ketakutan itu akan semakin gentar padahal ia tak mau hal itu terjadi pada putranya. "Kakek… memang galak, ya?"

Dahi putranya berkerut dan kepalanya mengangguk. "Sangat."

"Tidak apa," ucap sang Ibu sambil memeluk putranya. "Bukannya Mama sudah mengajarkan mantranya pada Shizuku?"

Putranya masih mengerucutkan bibir, namun samar-samar ia berkata, "Sudah."

"Coba ulangi mantranya!" pinta sang Ibu padanya. "Apa mantranya?"

Dengan sedikit berat hati putranya berkata, "Tidak perlu takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja… karena aku di sini."

Senyum merekah di bibir sang Ibu dan ia berkata, "Kata-kata siapa itu?"

Kepala putranya terangkat menatap sang Ibu sebelum kembali menunduk. Tangannya mencengkeram baju yang sang Ibu kenakan dan ia berkata, "Allmight."

"Betul!" Ibunya menjawab dengan bangga. "Shizuku suka Allmight 'kan? Kenapa Shizuku harus takut? Allmight 'kan ada di… sini."

Tangan sang Ibu yang diletakkan di atas dadanya membuat kerutan di wajah putranya sedikit berkurang. Putranya pun mengangkat kepala dan kini menatap sang Ibu. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas sang Ibu dengan memeluknya. Bocah satu itu pun berbisik di telinganya dan berkata, "Tapi Mama, kemarin Allmight tidak datang."

Alis terangkat ketika putranya berbicara. Izuku mendengarkan terlebih ketika putranya berkata, "Waktu Kakek memukuli Mama, Allmight tidak datang. Waktu Shizuku dilempar ke kolam pun Allmight tidak datang. Apa menurut Mama hari ini Allmight akan datang?"

Izuku terhenyak. Semua kata-kata penghiburannya buyar ketika putranya secara langsung mengatakan bahwa ia melihat saat sang Kakek memukulinya. Tangannya memeluk putranya dan ia pun menundukkan kepala, menyentuhkannya pada dahi putranya.

"Mama?"

Kepalanya diangkat dan senyum kembali dipasang di wajahnya sementara ia berkata, "Tapi… semua baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ng?"

"Mama ada di samping Shizuku, Shizuku masih bersama Mama dan Papa," katanya sambil menyentuh wajah putranya. "Apa itu bukan baik-baik saja namanya?"

Bocah itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya dan ia pun mengangguk. "Baik-baik… saja…"

"Allmight sudah bilang bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja," kata sang Ibu menirukan pahlawan kesukaan putranya. "Jadi Shizuku jangan khawatir. Allmight akan selalu bersama Shizuku."

"Benarkah?"

Ibunya mengangguk dan dalam hatinya ia berkata, _'Bahkan saat Mama tidak ada di samping Shizuku.'_

Mendengar itu, si bocah pun berpikir sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun keluar dari pelukan Ibunya dan senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat itu sang Ibu pun membalas senyumannya dan merapikan rambut putranya. Saat ia melakukannya, pintu terbuka dan pria dengan rambut dwiwarna masuk menemui keduanya.

"Sudah siap?" Ia bertanya, walaupun bukan padanya. Sebelah tangan pria itu terulur pada putranya, menggantikan tangan kanannya yang masih diperban. "Shizuku?"

"Ya," jawab putranya, enerjik seperti seharusnya. Ia menghampiri sang ayah sebelum menoleh pada sang Ibu. Ia pun berkata, "Kenapa Mama tidak ikut, Papa?"

Sang Ayah tidak menjawab. Pria itu jauh lebih ahli dalam mengalihkan pertanyaan putranya dengan hal lain. Bahkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, ia berkata, "Shizuku sudah bawa buku gambarnya? Shizuku tidak lupa 'kan?"

"Eh? Belum," jawab putranya sedikit kebingungan.

"Tidak mau diambil?"

Tanpa banyak bicara putranya langsung berteriak 'Mau' dan segera berlari dari pelukannya menuju ke pintu. Ketika derap langkah mulai tak terdengar, barulah pria itu menoleh pada wanita yang duduk diam di belakangnya. Langkah kakinya mendekat dan sambil tetap berdiri ia berkata, "Kau masih punya waktu untuk membatalkannya, kau tahu?"

Kepalanya tertunduk. Izuku tak menjawab.

"Aku selalu mendengarkanmu," kata pria itu, "kalau kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin aku membatalkannya…"

"Kau tidak mau segera pergi?" Izuku akhirnya berkata. "Kau akan terlambat bila kau terus bicara."

Kedua manik dwiwarna itu terasa menusuk kulitnya. Sang pemilik mengarahkannya tanpa berencana mengalihkannya. Terlebih ketika pria itu berkata, "Sungguhkah… ini yang kau inginkan?"

Izuku tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepala. Tangannya mengepal erat, namun ia menyembunyikannya di balik yukata putih yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," kata pria itu sambil menatapnya, "tapi kau bilang padaku untuk memilihnya. Maka kulakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Sekali lagi Izuku menunduk, tidak mau menatap pria itu. Manik hijaunya mengerjap berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmata. "Kau… harus mencintainya. Ia… orang yang akan menjadi Ibu bagi Shizuku."

Pria itu tak langsung menjawab. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat hingga pria itu berkata, "Baiklah."

Izuku memejamkan mata dan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menunduk namun tak ada isakan dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan mencintainya, aku akan menjadikannya Ibu bagi Shizuku," ucap pria itu dengan nada datar. "Karena itu yang kau inginkan."

Ia menunduk, tak ingin mendengarnya. Mencintainya adalah hal lain, namun mengambil tempatnya dari sisi Shizuku bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuknya. Ia ingin berada di sisi putranya. Ia ingin merawatnya, tapi ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa bayangan pria itu selalu ada setiap kali ia memikirkan putranya.

"Izuku," pria itu memanggilnya lagi. Semua nada datar yang dibawanya lenyap, terlebih saat ia berkata, "Maaf."

Kepalanya menoleh dan ia menatap pria itu dengan tak percaya. Namun pria itu telah berpaling darinya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Hanya punggungnya yang dihadapkan padanya sementara pria itu melangkah menjauh. Izuku masih menatapnya hingga akhirnya pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Saat itu airmata yang semula ditahannya tumpah dan ia menangis. Ia berusaha menahan isakan dengan menutup mulutnya namun sia-sia. Isakannya lolos tanpa ia kehendaki sementara airmatanya mengalir deras. Satu kata sederhana ini meruntuhkan kegigihan dan pertahannya selama ini. Satu kata itu membuatnya menyerah terhadap kekeras kepalaannya dan membuatnya sadar satu hal.

Ia tidak membenci pria itu seperti yang ia kira. Tapi… ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

.

Denting lonceng di toko membuat sang pemilik mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua tangannya pun berhenti merangkai bunga dan melongok ke arah pintu. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari siapa orang yang datang ke tokonya.

"Izuku-san?" Ia berkata saat melihat wanita itu muncul di depan pintu. Dengan segera ia berdiri dari bangku dan mendekat pada wanita yang berambut hijau itu. Dihampirinya wanita itu sementara ia berkata, "Konnichiwa, Izuku-san!"

Izuku menatap si penjual bunga dan seulas senyum pun muncul di wajahnya. Walaupun sisa airmatanya tak dapat disembunyikan dari riasan tipis yang ia kenakan. "Konnichiwa, Asui-san."

Asui mengangguk. Ia sedikit curiga melihat wanita itu datang seorang diri ke tokonya. Namun pelanggan tetap pelanggan. Ia tetap memasang senyum bisnisnya dan bertanya pada wanita itu. "Ada yang kau butuhkan? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Ah, ya," jawab wanita itu, "aku membutuhkan bunga."

"Bunga yang bagaimana?" Asui bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko, bertanya-tanya apakah bunganya cukup. "Apa ada makna khusus yang ingin kau sampaikan? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Ah, yang kemarin saja," ujar Izuku sambil mengikutinya mengedarkan pandangan, "bunga yang berarti selamat tinggal."

"Sweet pea?" Asui berkata dengan mengerutkan dahi. Kakinya bergerak mencari bunga yang dimaksud sementara ia berpikir. Sweet pea bukan bunga yang populer sehingga ia tidak punya banyak persediaan terlebih karena maknanya berarti selamat tinggal. Kebanyakan orang tidak suka mengucapkan selamat tinggal apalagi mengungkapkannya dalam bahasa bunga.

Izuku mengangguk. "Ya, yang itu."

Asui tidak membantah dan mencari bunga yang dimaksud. Seperti katanya, berhubung stoknya terbatas ia pun harus berusaha ekstra mencari bunga tersebut. Ia menelusuri tokonya dan baru bernapas lega saat menemukan beberapa tangkai bunga Sweet Pea di tangan. Ditunjukkannya bunga itu di hadapan si wanita dan ia berkata, "Apa kau ingin aku merangkainya bersama dengan bunga untuk Obon seperti kemarin?"

Manik hijau Izuku mengerjap mendengarnya dan ia berkata, "Ah, tidak. Ini untuk orang yang berbeda."

 _'_ _Orang yang berbeda,'_ batin Asui ketika mendengarnya. Berarti wanita ini sudah dua kali mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang yang berbeda. Bahkan dengan cepat Asui dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang pertama adalah orang yang sudah meninggal, sementara orang yang kedua…

"Begitukah?" Asui berkata, nadanya tenang walaupun benaknya bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang akan menerima bunga dari wanita itu. Ia membawa bunga-bunga ke meja kerjanya sebelum beranjak mencari pita yang cocok. Sembari melakukannya ia kembali berkata, "Jarang sekali ada pembeli yang menyukai Sweet Pea, Izuku-san. Kukira kau satu-satunya orang yang membeli bunga ini dalam kurun seminggu."

Ucapannya membuat wanita itu tertawa hambar. Saat Asui memerhatikannya, manik hijau wanita itu tidak ikut tertawa. Malah baginya, wanita itu terlihat sangat sedih hingga membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak berkomentar.

"Kau tahu, Izuku-san,"ucapnya sambil menarik pita berwarna ungu yang serasi dengan bunga yang ia dapat, "Sweet Pea memang bunga untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi bunga ini melambangkan kenangan manis yang telah dilalui bersama orang itu."

"Ng, ya?"

"Jadi saat memberikannya, kau harusnya tersenyum," kata gadis itu sambil mengukur pita yang dipegangnya, "bukan bersedih seperti sekarang."

Teguran itu membuat Izuku mengerjapkan mata. Ia menatap sang penjual bunga selama beberapa saat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap kosong pada bunga-bunga di hadapannya sebelum berkata, "Aku… tidak sedih, Asui-san."

"Oh?"

"Aku… hanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku," ucapnya lagi. "Aku… bingung dan tidak mengerti. Perasaanku begitu… campur aduk."

Asui menoleh pada wanita di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. Ia pun mengambil kursi lain dan menyerahkannya pada wanita berambut hijau itu. Dipersilakannya wanita itu duduk sementara ia menyentuh tangannya dan berkata, "Perasaanmu campur aduk dan bunga yang kau pilih adalah Sweet Pea? Itu benar-benar kombinasi terburuk yang pernah kudengar, Izuku-san."

"A-aku…"

"Coba ceritakan padaku," ujarnya sambil menatap wanita itu. "Mungkin aku bisa menyarankan bunga lain yang lebih tepat untukmu."

Tawarannya mungkin terdengar ikut campur, namun Asui tidak dapat menahan diri. Wanita ini sudah mengambil langkah yang terburu-buru di saat pikirannya kacau. Ia bisa saja membiarkannya tapi firasatnya mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan wanita ini. Entah mengapa.

Tapi wanita ini juga tidak mudah bicara. Mulutnya terkatup begitu rapat sehingga Asui sangat bersyukur ketika melihat wanita ini mulai berkata, "Aku… tidak tahu."

"Izuku-san…"

"Aku…," ujar Izuku sambil menggelengkan kepala, "di sampingku ada seseorang yang kubenci, tapi… kurasa aku tak lagi membencinya. Hanya itu. Sungguh!"

Entah mengapa Asui tiba-tiba teringat dengan bunga yang selalu diminta pelanggannya yang lain dan serta merta ia mengerti. Bunga yang diminta pria itu dan sikap wanita ini semuanya cocok. Pantas saja sekalipun telah menjadi miliknya, pria itu memilih menunggu. Sekarang ia mengerti.

"Tapi saat aku menyadarinya semua sudah terlambat," ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk. "Aku diharuskan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

Asui mengerjapkan mata dan suaranya sedikit meninggi saat ia bertanya, "Siapa yang bilang begi… M-maksudku, kenapa kau bilang begitu, Izuku-san?"

Kepala tertunduk, Izuku pun mengucapkan ragu-ragu. "Ada… seseorang."

Asui menelan ludah. Wanita di hadapannya menolak mengatakannya tapi ia sendiri tak mau memaksa. Ia tak mau pelanggan barunya itu tidak nyaman karena keingintahuannya.

"Kau sendiri… bagaimana, Izuku-san?" Asui kembali bertanya. "Kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?"

Wanita di hadapannya tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap tangannya terlebih dulu dan diam cukup lama. Bibirnya baru terbuka saat ia berkata, "Aku… tidak tahu. Aku… tidak mengerti."

"Izuku-sa…"

"Kupikir aku tidak membencinya," ucap wanita itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, "tapi perlahan aku marah saat ia bersama orang lain. Hanya aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka. Aku… tidak layak untuk itu."

Asui mengernyitkan dahi. Kata tidak layak sedikit mengganggu pendengarannya. Sekali lagi ia penasaran, siapa yang membuat wanita ini mengira bahwa dirinya tidak layak? Apakah wanita ini tidak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah segala-galanya bagi pria itu? Asui yang tak melihat langsung saja tahu, tapi mengapa wanita ini tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku… bukan siapa-siapa," ujar wanita itu sambil menutup wajahnya. "Wanita itu lebih layak mengambil tempatku…tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Izuku tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Untuk sekali saja, aku ingin… berada di posisi wanita itu."

"Izuku-sa.."

"Aku… ingin berada di sampingnya," ujar Izuku sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "aku ingin menjadi ibu bagi putranya, aku ingin dirikulah yang dilihatnya saat ia membuka mata. Aku… ingin menjadi wanita itu."

Asui menelan ludah. Ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tapi tidak ada kesempatan bagiku," kata pelanggan di hadapannya itu. "Aku… harus menyingkir."

Sekali ini Asui hanya dapat menepuk-nepuk pundak wanita berambut hijau yang kini tengah mengalirkan kembali airmatanya. Selama beberapa saat hanya isak tangis yang mewarnai percakapan mereka. Paling tidak hingga ia tiba-tiba berkata, "Apa… orang itu memintamu untuk menyingkir, Izuku-san?"

Pertanyaannya tak dijawab wanita itu mungkin tidak mendengarkan.

"Maaf kalau aku sok tahu," ucap si penjual bunga sambil mengerutkan dahi, "tapi bagiku, orang yang datang sendiri dan memilih bunganya selama lima tahun itu tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Tak ada suara yang terdengar. Pelanggannya mungkin tengah larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun Asui tak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Aku selalu memerhatikannya sejak ia membeli Red Salvia untuk pertama kali," kata Asui sambil mengorek ingatannya, "kukira pria itu hanya pembeli sekali lewat dan bukan pembeli yang akan bertahan menjadi pelangganku selama lima tahun sekaligus memilih sendiri bunganya selama ini."

Kepala wanita itu terangkat, kali ini wanita itu mulai mendengarkan. Asui hampir tak dapat menahan diri untuk bersorak saat melihatnya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang diberikannya bunga itu hingga ia membawa putranya yang masih bayi suatu hari," kenang Asui sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di atas tangan wanita itu. "Ia berbisik pada putranya dan mengatakan bahwa bunga yang dipilihnya adalah bunga yang selalu ia berikan pada sang Ibu. Bisikannya yang lembut membuat putranya dan tertawa. Ia begitu menyayangi putranya hingga membuatku yakin akan satu hal."

Manik hijau wanita itu menatapnya dan Asui pun tersenyum.

"Ia mencintaimu," kata Asui sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan pelanggannya. "Pria itu telah mencintaimu lebih lama dibanding yang kau sangka, Izuku-san."

"A-Asui-san, aku tidak bilang bahwa pria itu…"

"Jangan… membuatnya menunggu lagi," ucap Asui sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya. "Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Izuku menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih ragu. Manik hijaunya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak fokus sehingga si penjual bunga kembali berkata, "Yang menentukan kau layak atau tidaknya bukan orang lain, tapi pria itu. Jangan dengarkan ucapan yang lain!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pelanggan di hadapannya. Asui hampir putus asa karena mengira bahwa ucapannya tak dapat mengubah pengertian wanita di hadapannya. Namun ketika melihat anggukan samar dari wanita itu, Asui tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil hingga airmata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, yang membuat pelanggannya khawatir. Untuk itu ia mengibaskan tangannya, meminta agar si pelanggan tidak khawatir dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus menyiapkan bunga yang lain untukmu, Izuku-san," kata Asui sambil berbalik dan memutari tokonya. "Sweet Pea jelas tidak cocok untukmu."

"T-terima kasih, Asui-san," ujar Izuku sambil menunduk. "Tapi kurasa… semuanya sudah terlambat. Hari ini ia akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain karena permintaanku. Kurasa… sudah tak ada gunanya lagi."

Asui kembali menoleh. "Kalau begitu, aku harus merangkainya secepat mungkin agar bisa segera kau bawakan ke tempatnya."

"Ng, aku tidak tahu tempat…"

"Aku tahu," ucap Asui sambil mengambil salah satu bunga dari kumpulannya, "mereka memberikanku alamatnya berhubung aku yang mengirimkan bunganya."

"Eh?"

"Sekalian," ucap Asui sambil menyerahkan bunga berkelopak putih yang mengingatkannya akan matahari di atas kepalanya, "katakan padanya untuk tidak menunggumu lagi."

Izuku sedikit mengernyit melihat bunga di tangannya. "Sunflower?"

"Bukan sekadar Sunflower," jawab Asui sambil menerangkan. "Ini Shiragiku. Kau tahu apa artinya Shiragiku?"

Izuku menggeleng sehingga si penjual bunga melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Shiragiku berarti kejujuran," Asui berkata sambil menyerahkan bunga tersebut padanya. "Kali ini, katakan yang sebenarnya dan jangan membuatnya menunggu lagi."

.

.

.

Izuku mendapatkan alamatnya dari si penjual bunga. Tempat itu bisa diraihnya dengan menaiki bus yang tak jauh dari pertokoan. Kali ini ia pun tak membuang waktu dan segera berlari ke halte bus yang ada di seberang jalan.

Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki telah menyala sehingga ia memacu langkahnya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, orang di sampingnya terjatuh dan mengaduh pelan membuatnya menoleh. Melihat orang di sampingnya tergeletak begitu saja di tengah persimpangan jalan, ia pun segera mengulurkan tangan agar gadis itu segera berdiri. Tapi bukannya berdiri gadis yang dikuncir dua itu malah menarik tangannya hingga membuatnya ikut tersungkur.

"M-maaf," gadis itu berkata dengan panik dan mengulurkan tangan kembali untuk membantunya. "Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa," jawab Izuku sambil tersenyum. Ia menerima uluran tangan gadis itu dan segera bangkit berdiri. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan. Ia pun berbalik dan mencari-cari benda yang seharusnya ada di tangannya.

Gadis yang sebelumnya ditolongnya sedikit bingung melihat tingkahnya. Langkah kakinya pun terhenti saat ia melihat Izuku berbalik mencari sesuatu. Bahkan gadis itu bertanya, "Apa kau mencari sesuatu?"

"Ah, ya," jawab Izuku sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari bahwa lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki sudah nyaris berakhir. "Bunga itu…"

"Bunga?" Gadis itu bertanya. "Apa bunga ini yang kau maksud? Kalau bunga ini aku membawakannya tadi."

Izuku menoleh dan manik hijaunya membelalak saat melihat bunga berwarna putih yang ada di tangan gadis yang ditolongnya. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri gadis itu dan berkata, "Oh? Bagaimana…"

"Aku mengambilnya karena kupikir ini milikmu," ucap gadis itu saat Izuku mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan bunga itu namun tiba-tiba bunga yang dipegangnya terjatuh. "Oh, maaf!"

"Tidak apa," jawab Izuku yang berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Ia baru saja mengulurkan tangan ketika merasakan ada cahaya terang yang menyilaukan pandangan. Kepalanya pun menoleh ke samping namun ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

Gadis di sampingnya menjerit, sementara ia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk dengan keras. Bunga yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh dengan kesadaran yang pelan-pelan mulai meninggalkannya. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara-suara, juga langkah kaki sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Suara yang tak dikenalnya berkata.

"Apa maksudmu bagaimana?" Suara gadis yang ditolongnya kembali terdengar. "Kau nyaris mengenaiku, Shigaraki! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Diamlah, Toga! Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu dekat dengannya!" Suara di sampingnya kembali berkata.

Gadis itu menggerutu sedikit dan di sampingnya Izuku bisa mendengar suara lain. Suara pria yang dalam dan berat.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya, Tomura," komentar orang itu. "Endeavor bilang kita harusnya membunuhnya."

"Diam, Kurogiri!" Pria yang pertama kembali berkata. "Aku tak sudi mengikuti orang tua itu."

Pria kedua menghela napas. "Jadi apa rencanamu, Tomura?"

Suara tawa memenuhi pendengaran Izuku sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

 ** _A.N:_**

 _Gomen, gais! Ini sedikit panjang berhubung arc nya Izuku memang sedikit… rumit. Ini belum tamat, walau sudah mendekati :P minggu ini saia nggak keburu double update :") padahal uda sedikit kebayang di depan mata beberapa adegannya. Aniway :_

 ** _Vio Ritsu_** _: holla Vio! Senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa ngobrol dan fangirlingan ria XD_

 _Hm, kenapa ceritanya bikin doki-doki? Mungkin karena… doki-doki saya nular ke kamu, saia juga cinta mateh sama Abang Dispenser, makanya semua sikapnya jadi… bikin doki-doki :P dan WOW, sama, saia juga ikut seneng begitu tau kamu seneng dengan double update #highfive_

 _Abang Dispenser uda ungkapin perasaan sih, tapi… kokoronya malah retak… kesianan si Abang T_T, sini eike plester kokoronya Bang! #didatenginOmEnji #diseledingbolakbalik_

 ** _Shin Aoi_** _: iyahhh, saia setuju Ao-chan, berhubung Mama Inko nggak ane munculin, jadi Mama Mitsuki yang ambil peran Mommy baik hati. Uda gitu Mama Mitsuki mirip persis sama Katsuki 'kan? Jadi bikin Izuku galau, etapi malah bikin Shouto ngamuk karena dikira kabur, makanya Nak Izuku, kabur bilang-bilang dong #sokceramahin #soktua #Shizukumodetapinggakkiyut #dilemparShouto_

 _Iyah, kesianan sebenernya, tapi kalo nggak gitu, Izuku nggak sadar-sadar. Bahkan uda ngerasain gitu pun tetap aja keras kepala, lama2 curiga, jangan2 keras kepalanya Shizuku itu turunan dia :P eh tapi Abang Dispenser yang kena akibatnya, kena hujam strike di kokoro akibat kata-kata I hate you nya Dek Izuku.#yangtabahyaBang_

 _LOL, iya, ternyata sempet bikin deg2an ya? Tapi tenang aja, Shouto nggak selingkuh kok, dia bisa jaga diri (dipelototin Iida) tapi akibatnya, doi jadi bertindak ekstrem, untung aja cuman nyerempet bahu, walau belum dijelasin, mari kita beri applause buat Om Iida yang uda susah payah menjaga Bang Dispenser sehingga doi bisa ungkapin perasaannya :D_

 _Ehem, iyah Ao, ane lupa tulisin kata tbc, ehe, maaf, belom tamat kok, cuman mendekati_

 ** _hachimanBoyss_** _: lol, iyah, bikin kokoro Izuku nyesek si Momo, tapi berkat itu jadi sadar, kalo nggak Nak Izuku selamanya baik-baik aja dan Bang Shouto harus kode-kode terus :P_

 _Mama Mitsuki siyok bukan kepalang, abiis anak mantu nu dipikahayang tau-tau direbut, gimana Mami nggak kesel? Mami uda pengen banget punya mantu kayak Izuku, e direbut ama Om Enji :P_

 _Dan… dijawab kok ama Izuku, walaupun, bukan kata yang pengen didenger ama Shouto T_T #dikodeingakpeka #dijawabnyelekit, kesian banget si Abang ini. Belum lagi Babeh ikut turun tangan dan porak porandain semuanya, si Abang beneran jadi korban di sini_

 ** _Sakura Matcha_** _: waaaa, ini silakan tissuenya, saya punya lebih kok XD, saia belom tau berapa chapter, mungkin sekitar 1-2 chapter lagi?_

 ** _NaruFrauRivaille_** _: Jangan ditahan dong nangisnya, tisu saia masih banyak kok Naru-san :P btw, kokoro kamu nggak retak kok, belom :P_

 _Ihiy senangnya bisa bikin kamu senyam senyum sampe teriak. Kira-kira di chapter 5 ini kamu senyam senyum juga kah? :P_

 ** _Hikari-chan_** _: waaa, kayak anak hilang, Hikari akhirnya muncul kembali XD apa kabar Hikari? Lama nggak bersuaaa, saya senang banget dapet ripiu setelah ampir sembilan bulan nggak ngobrol :D_

 _Ehe, iya, maafken kalo rumit ya, terkadang saia keluarin banyak clue yang akhirnya bikin saya pusing sendiri, untuk di sini ama Mine nggak serumiit lapak sebelah karena saya rencanain cuman bikin chapter pendek :P dan thank u uda suka sama cara penulisan aneee, ane berusaha keras supaya pembaca bisa baca enak dan mengalir, makanya saya edit dan edit berulang kali, saia seneng banget kalo ternyata kamu seneng bacanya XD_

 _Mode Izuku cewek ya, gayanya itu agak kepengaruh sama komik yang lagi saia baca belakangan ini, gaya elegan dengan pakean macem kemeja terusan (nggak begitu tau namanya) bisa pake iket pinggang ato pita di lehernya. No accessories, rambut ikal hijau yang mulai panjang jadi terkadang harus diiket ke belakang. Apakah uda mulai kebayang?_

 _Dan, btw, congratzzzz sudah nggak jomblo, saia mendoakan yang terbaikk buat kamu dan pasangan XD_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou_** _: Hikacchi juga ke mana ajaaa? XD ujiannya sudah selesai kah?_

 _Btw, jangan khawatir Hikacchi, seperti yang saya bilang, stok tisu saia berlimpah, jadi Hikacchi bebas nangis sepuasnya, malah saya bisa taro bawang buat Hikacchi :P tapi saia juga setuju, pas bagian liat foto Kacchan pun saia sedih. Izuku beneran cinta matek ama Bang Iblis Granat. Kalo Abang Iblis masih hidup, Abang Dispenser beneran nggak punya kesempatan dah._

 _Pas yang diliat Shizuku pun saia sedih. Kebayang mukanya Kacchan yang mandangin punggung Izuku seolah mohon jangan pergi. Tapi well, life goes on, man T_T_

 _Nah, soal perasaan, mari kita berikan applause juga buat tukang bunga kita, Asui-san yang sudah berbaik hati mengupas perasaan Dek Izuku. Tanpa jasanya, kita yakin Bang Dispenser masih harus berusaha keras buat ngasih kode :P_

 _Aniway, thank you again for reading dan kalau sempet, tolong inpo saia bagaimana kesan kalian supaya kita bisa fangirlingan bareng XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	6. Chapter 6

Bunyi krayon yang digesekkan di atas kertas memenuhi gendang telinga Shouto sejak mereka mendarat di rumah makan bergaya Jepang. Di sampingnya, sang pelaku tidak sadar bahwa perbuatannya telah mengganggu Shouto. Bocah itu tetap menggesekkan krayon di atas gambarnya dengan mencurahkan seluruh konsentrasinya. Reaksinya yang begitu serius membuat Shouto tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Sedang menggambar apa, Shizuku?"

" _Hm_ …," jawab si bocah sembari memoleskan warna kuning pada bagian yang mirip seperti sayap, "Allmight."

Alis Shouto terangkat naik dan ia pun mendekat pada si bocah. Kedua manik _heterochrome_ nya berusaha mencari celah. Ketika ia melihat wajah seseorang dengan pakaian berwarna merah dan rambut mirip sayap berwarna kuning, ia pun berkata, "Kok seperti An***man?"

Si bocah mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataannya. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan berkata, "Bukan! Ini Allmight! Papa masa tidak tahu Allmight?"

Kedua manik Shouto berputar berusaha mencari pembelaan, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menghindar dari ancaman pipi bulat menggemaskan milik bocah itu. Begitu si bocah menggembungkan pipi, sang ayah pun menyentuhkan jemari ke atas pipinya dan berkata, "Tumben! Kenapa Shizuku menggambar Allmight?"

Pertanyaannya membuat bocah itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum beralih pada gambarnya. Begitu melihat gambar yang belum selesai itu, si bocah pun mengambil warna merah dan menyelesaikan gambarnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Karena Allmight hebat."

Kepala Shouto bergerak miring mendengar jawabannya. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa Allmight hebat, tapi mendengar putranya bicara entah kenapa ia sedikit terintimidasi. Diambilnya buku gambar yang belum selesai itu dan dipandanginya sembari berkata, "Oh ya? Allmight ini hebat?"

"Papa?"

"Benarkah?" Shouto berkata sambil menatap gambar putranya. "Memangnya dia sehebat apa? Apa dia bisa menyelamatkan Shizuku?"

Pertanyaannya membuat bocah itu tertegun sejenak. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Mama bilang Allmight hebat. Tapi… Shizuku tidak yakin."

" _Hm_?"

"Allmight tidak menyelamatkan Mama," jawab putranya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Allmight juga tidak datang dan menjemput Shizuku. Padahal… Shizuku sangat ingin pulang menemui Mama."

"Shizu…"

"Kata Mama, Allmight selalu ada di hati Shizuku," ucap putranya dengan nada protes, "tapi kenapa dia hanya diam di sana? Kenapa dia tidak keluar? Shizuku mau dia keluar dan menyelamatkan Mama bukan diam saja di sana."

Shouto sampai kehilangan kata-kata mendengar ucapan bertubi-tubi dari putranya. Ia sedikit kelabakan saat melihat bulir-bulir airmata mulai mengalir dari manik kelabu bocah itu dan hal yang paling menakutkan untuknya mulai menjadi kenyataan. Ia sudah bersiap menghadapi bencana selevel Dewa itu, namun ternyata yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.

"Shizu…ku?"

"Shizuku tidak boleh nangis," kata si bocah sambil menghapus airmatanya, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Shizuku dan Papa akan pulang menemui Mama."

"Ah," ucap ayahnya sambil memeluk putranya, "soal itu, sepertinya Shizuku dan Papa harus bicara."

"Soal… itu?"

Shouto menatap putranya sejenak, ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Ia sudah melihat semuanya dari rekaman CCTV yang ia pasang di rumahnya dan melihat gelagatnya, mungkin wanita itu takkan kembali lagi. Terlebih setelah ayahnya mendatangi dan mengancam wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Mungkin, Mama akan pergi," ujar Shouto sambil mengusap rambut putranya. "Tapi, Shizuku tidak perlu khawatir. Shizuku sama sekali tidak perlu… khawatir."

Ucapan yang seharusnya begitu mudah untuk dikatakan ternyata tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Ia tak bisa mengucapkannya. Ia membiarkan wanita itu pergi tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sama seperti sehari sebelumnya, ketika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya memukuli wanita yang dicintainya. Ia pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu.

"Mama… mau ke mana?" Shizuku kembali berkata dengan cemas. "Mama mau ke mana, Papa?"

Shouto tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan menyentuhkan ke dahi putranya. Ia memejamkan mata sementara putranya meronta meminta jawaban. Hanya saja ia tetap diam dan tak menanggapi perkataan putranya. Paling tidak hingga seseorang memanggilnya dan membuatnya terpaksa mengangkat kepala.

"Shouto," kata suara yang sudah amat dikenalnya dan membuatnya tak ragu menghadapkan punggung padanya. "Yaoyarozu-san sudah datang bersama keluarganya."

Mendengar itu, kepalanya pun terangkat dan ia mengusap-usap bahu putranya. Putranya masih menatapnya dengan segudang pertanyaan, namun Shouto memalingkan wajah. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tak dapat dijawabnya. "Kutitipkan Shizuku padamu, Iida!"

Tenya Iida, sang asisten, tidak langsung menjawab mendengar perintah yang diberikan. Ia menatap pria dengan rambut dwiwarna yang melengkah melewatinya dengan sebelah tangan diperban. Ketika pria itu melewatinya Iida pun berkata, "Kau akan melakukannya 'kan?"

Langkahnya terhenti, Shouto pun menoleh pada sang asisten. "Kau tidak perlu mendikteku."

Iida mengerutkan dahi namun ia berkata, "Sudah kewajibanku untuk mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal yang akan membahayakan kelangsungan grup kita."

Sekali lagi Shouto tak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman dan menyipitkan mata. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sinar matahari sehingga ia harus menggerakkan tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi lambat laun, ia menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menatap sinarnya. Sembari berjalan ia pun bergumam, "Silau sekali."

.

.

.

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by Horikoshi Kohei

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini XD_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : The dazzling sun**

Manik _heterochrome_ nya sedari tadi menatap bosan layar ponsel yang digenggamnya. Jemarinya menelusuri layar berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya. Di sampingnya, sang ayah dan wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya sibuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Todoroki-san, saya sangat senang dengan pertunangan ini," ucap ayah dari pihak wanita yang akan dinikahinya itu, "bisa menjadi bagian dari grup sebesar Endeavor adalah kehormatan besar bagi saya."

Di sampingnya, pria besar berambut merah itu tertawa mendengar kalimat sanjungan yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia pun berkata, "Walaupun kalian hanya orang biasa, harus kuakui kalian memberikan lebih dari ekspektasiku. Shouto sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan istri seperti putrimu, Yaoyarozu."

" _Hm_ ," Yaoyarozu-san bergumam sedikit, "mungkin aku ini orang yang terlalu memanjakan putriku, Todoroki-san! Dia bersikukuh ingin bertunangan dengan Shouto, sehingga aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak tawaran ini."

"T-tidak," jawab wanita yang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga itu sembari menunduk malu-malu. " _Geez_ , Papa! Kenapa membicarakan hal itu?"

Pria di samping Shouto tertawa dan menepuk bahunya, namun ia tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Kedua maniknya masih tertuju pada layar ponsel sementara lawan bicara dan sang ayah memandanginya. Sikapnya membuat sang ayah pun kembali berkata, "Shouto, letakkan ponselmu!"

Shouto memandanginya lebih dulu sebelum menaruh kembali ponselnya. Ia tidak suka didikte oleh sang ayah, namun ia tak punya pilihan selain melakukannya. Saat ini, ia sedang malas berurusan dengan kemarahan sang ayah.

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik hetero Shouto. Ia pun membalas senyumannya singkat sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada kertas-kertas yang disebar di atas meja. Alisnya terangkat saat membaca satu persatu tulisan yang berjejer di atasnya. Semua hal-hal yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan berbaris dengan rapi di hadapannya.

Pengalihan aset, perubahan kepemilikan, penggantian nama dan semacamnya menghiasi pandangan Shouto. Ia mengambil satu kertas dan tak terkejut ketika melihat bahwa nama rumah sakit yang dulu menampung Katsuki Bakugou dan Izuku terpampang di dalamnya. Sepertinya rumah sakit itu menjadi salah satu aset yang diinginkan ayahnya dalam pertunangan ini.

"Bagaimana Shouto-kun? Apakah masih ada yang kurang?"

Suara Ibu dari wanita yang akan menjadi tunangannya membuatnya kembali menoleh. Ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan wanita itu, ia hanya memberikan senyum simpul sebelum perhatiannya beralih ke hal lain. Diletakkannya kertas yang dipegangnya dan diambilnya kertas lain untuk dibaca.

Rumah sakit, restoran kelas atas, hotel bintang lima, semua itu menjadi aset-aset yang diinginkan ayahnya sebagai persyaratan dari pertunangan ini. Dibanding memberi keuntungan, Shouto lebih banyak melihat kerugiaan bagi Grup Yaoyarozu. Padahal mereka bisa saja menolak permintaan sang ayah dan bukan memberikan hampir semua yang ia minta. Sebegitu inginnya kah mereka bergabung dengan Grup Endeavor?

"Dengan begini, hampir semua aset besar kalian diambil alih oleh Grup Endeavor," ucapnya sambil meletakkan kertas yang dipegang, "apa kalian tidak keberatan?"

"Ah, itu nilai yang tak seberapa dibandingkan bergabung dengan grup Endeavor," jawab Yaoyarozu mewakili keluarganya, "apalagi Momo sangat senang dengan pertunangan ini. Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan?"

"Ayah!" Wanita di hadapannya memperdengarkan suara keras sementara sang ayah hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Shouto sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sekali lagi ditatapnya semua tumpukan kertas dan tanda tangan sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Sang ayah sudah memberikannya tatapan yang menusuk sehingga ia berkata, "Aku… keluar dulu sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali!"

Pria besar berambut merah dengan setelan jas hitam itu mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Pria itu bersedekap sambil berkata, "Cepatlah! Masih banyak yang harus kau tanda tangani."

Tidak menjawab, Shouto melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan menggesernya sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Begitu berada di luar, kakinya melangkah menuju koridor, berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari tempat putra dan asistennya berada. Ia mengeluarkan cerutu yang tersembunyi di balik saku jasnya dan mengisap salah satunya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Tanpa disadari, sikapnya menarik perhatian wanita yang akan dinikahinya. Kepada keluarganya, wanita itu berkata bahwa ia akan menyusulnya yang dengan senang hati dipersilakan oleh pihak keluarga. Bahkan tanpa membuang waktu, wanita itu bergegas membuka pintu dan berjalan lebih cepat di koridor. Ia terus berlari hingga kakinya membawanya mendekat pada pria yang tengah bersandar pada sebatang pilar di teras sementara tatapannya tertuju ke langit dengan cerutu bertengger di sela bibirnya.

"Oh," ucap Shouto ketika melihat wanita yang akan dinikahinya itu menyusulnya, "kau juga keluar rupanya."

Yaoyarozu Momo mengangkat bahu mendengar ucapannya. Selangkah demi selangkah ia mendekat pada pria itu dan berkata, "Yah, aku gugup, kurasa."

Shouto menoleh sedikit sebelum tertawa kecil karenanya. "Seorang Momo bisa gugup? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Momo berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibir mendengar sindiran yang diucapkan pria di sampingnya. Sikapnya membuat pria itu tertawa semakin lebar namun tak lama kemudian tawanya berhenti dan kedua manik _heterochrome_ yang amat disukainya kembali menatap kosong. Menyisakan seorang pria yang kembali menatap matahari tanpa banyak bicara.

"Apa…" kata Momo yang mengikuti arah pandangnya, "hari ini ada gerhana matahari?"

Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis berkerut. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kudengar, tak bagus menatap matahari dengan mata telanjang," kata Momo sambil mendekat dan menyentuh jas yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Kau akan terbakar kalau terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Terbakar," ucap pria itu sambil menatap matahari. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Begitu, ya?"

Reaksi pria itu tak luput dari perhatian Momo. Pria ini sudah lama diamatinya dan sudah jelas bahwa pria ini bukan pria sembarangan. Sejak Momo melihatnya, pria ini tak pernah sedikit pun tersenyum dan entah berapa kali Momo melihat kedua manik hetero itu memberikan pandangan yang mematikan. Momo menyukai ketegasannya, menyukai caranya mengatur para bawahannya, menyukai segala-galanya tentang pria ini.

Melihat pria itu tak bicara, Momo pun akhirnya mengambil inisiatif. Ia pun berkata, "Kukira kau takkan datang. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Pria di sampingnya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terus menghisap cerutu hingga akhirnya salah satu jemarinya menarik cerutu dari bibirnya sehingga pria itu dapat membuka mulut. Asap menyembul dari bibirnya sebelum ia berkata, "Tidak juga. Kupikir ini pertunangan yang menguntungkan."

"Hanya itu?"

Shouto lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia kembali menatap matahari dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan dan membuatnya harus memicingkan mata saat melihatnya. Namun dengan segera Shouto menggerakkan kepala dan kembali menatap wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Senyum simpulnya dipakai untuk menghiasi wajahnya sementara ia berkata, "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana menurutmu pertunangan ini?"

Wanita yang ditanyainya itu diam sebentar sebelum kembali berkata, "Bagiku, ini pertunangan yang menguntungkan."

"Oh ya?" Shouto berkata sambil tertawa. "Kulihat pertunangan ini lebih seperti perampokan. Orang tua itu memeras habis seluruh aset kekayaan grup mu dan kalian malah menyerahkannya dengan sukarela. Aku benar-benar tidak paham pola pikirmu."

"Kau salah, Shouto," ucap Momo sambil menyentuh jasnya, "ini pertunangan yang menguntungkan untukku."

Kepala Shouto bergerak sementara ia kembali menyesap cerutunya. "Mungkin hanya aku yang tak dapat melihat keuntungannya."

Momo menggelengkan kepala dan ia memaksa pria berambut dwiwarna itu menatapnya. Tangannya disentuhkan pada wajah pria itu sementara kedua manik kelabunya menatap pria itu tanpa berpaling. Senyumannya yang telah menaklukkan hati berbagai pria tampan ditunjukkannya dan ia berkata, "Aku akan menikah denganmu dan melahirkan anak-anakmu. Apalagi keuntungan yang lebih besar dibanding itu?"

Kedua manik hetero Shouto menatapnya lama. Manik biru dan kelabu itu terus menatap si manik kelabu, sementara bibirnya berucap, "Apa itu artinya… kau menyukaiku?"

Alis Momo terangkat, "Menyukaimu? _Well_ , kalau mau dibilang begitu, mungkin ada benarnya juga."

Lagi-lagi Shouto tak bisa menjawab. Ia terus menatap wanita di hadapannya, namun sinar matahari yang jatuh di atas rambut wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia pun berpaling pada matahari dan kembali menyipitkan mata.

"Shouto?"

Kepalanya bergerak mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi oleh wanita di sampingnya. Ia pun menatap Momo dan kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingat, apa kau tahu mitologi tentang seorang pria yang terbang begitu dekat dengan matahari?"

Momo menyipitkan mata mendengar perubahan pembicaraan yang begitu mendadak. Ia pun mengerutkan alisnya sebelum menganggukkan kepala. Ia tahu cerita itu. Mitologi yang sangat terkenal tentang seseorang yang terbang begitu dekat dengan matahari hingga sayapnya terbakar. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu mengungkitnya?

Pandangan pria itu terarah pada matahari siang yang begitu terik dan ia kembali berkata, "Apa kau… pernah menyukai seseorang yang seperti matahari?"

Dahi Momo berkerut sementara perasaan tak enak mulai menghampirinya. Ini… bukan tentang wanita itu, 'kan?

"Aku… menyukai seseorang yang seperti matahari," ucapnya sambil menatap matahari. "Dia begitu terang, begitu bercahaya, tidak peduli apapun yang telah kulakukan padanya. Cahayanya tetap bersinar hingga begitu kusadari, aku sudah tak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku darinya."

"Shouto…"

"Perlahan cahayanya semakin besar dan semakin panas menyengat," ucap Shouto sambil menundukkan kepala, "tapi aku terus mengepakkan sayap, berusaha mendekat untuk bisa mencapainya."

"Shouto…," Momo menundukkan kepala sementara jemarinya mencengkeram lipatan kimono yang dikenakannya. Ia tak ingin mendengar cerita tragis ini.

"Sedikit lagi, pikirku sambil mengulurkan tangan, tinggal sedikit lagi," kata Shouto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah matahari. "Sedikit lagi dan aku akan mendapatkannya."

Momo tak mau bersuara. Ia tak mau mengatakan apa pun.

"Ketika kukira aku sudah begitu dekat, aku pun mengulurkan tangan," ujar Shouto sambil menarik kembali tangannya, "tanpa menyadari bahwa sayapku sudah terbakar."

"Shouto…"

"Aku jatuh," ucap Shouto sembari menurunkan tangannya, "jatuh begitu dalam hingga kenyataan menubrukku."

"Shouto!" Momo akhirnya berteriak sambil menyentuhkan kedua tangan padanya. "Hentikan! Sudah cukup!"

Shouto tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun. Ia hanya diam sementara kepalanya tertunduk. Di hadapannya, wanita yang dipilih ayahnya meletakkan kepala di dadanya namun ia tak dapat merasakan apa pun. Ia hanya merasa kosong, seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dari jiwanya.

"Aku tidak suka mendengarnya," Momo berkata sambil menariknya. "Ayo kita kembali!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shouto pun mengikutinya. Ia membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh wanita itu sementara pandangannya sekali lagi tertuju ke langit. Di mana matahari terik masih bersinar di atas kepalanya. Ia masih menatapnya sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga akhirnya tiba di depan pintu. Ketika mereka sudah berada di hadapannya, wanita itu malah diam dan menundukkan kepala. Shouto hampir mengira wanita itu tak bisa membuka pintu sehingga ia hendak menawarkan diri. Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti berbisik.

"Mitologi itu tak cocok untukmu," gumam wanita itu. "Kau… tidak seperti itu, bukan?"

"Ng?"

"Seorang Todoroki Shouto, tidak akan menggunakan sayap yang terbuat dari lilin untuk menghadapi matahari," ucap wanita itu sambil mengangkat kepala. "Ia takkan membiarkan dirinya meleleh dan terbakar begitu saja terkena matahari, 'kan?"

Shouto mengerjapkan mata sementara ia menatap wanita itu.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan mitologi yang tak cocok denganmu! Bukankah selama ini… kau juga tidak pernah memedulikan pendapat orang lain?" Momo akhirnya berkata sementara perlahan-lahan kepalanya mulai terangkat. "Bukankah selama ini kau menentukan sendiri apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Biarpun hanya sekali, baru kali ini manik hetero itu menatapnya. Walau apa yang dikatakannya mungkin hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Momo sudah siap. Ia sudah siap menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatannya.

"Shouto," ujar wanita itu sembari menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada pria itu, "Lakukan… lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Shouto!"

Di dalam kepalanya, ucapan wanita itu bagaikan kunci yang membuka semua belenggu yang selama ini menahannya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua manik hetero nya sebelum kembali menatap wanita itu. Betapa bodohnya dia selama ini. Kenapa ia melupakan hal yang paling dasar?

Terbang dengan lilin itu bodoh. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri ketika melakukannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak boleh terbang lagi, bukan? Ia masih punya segudang bahan yang tahan terhadap panas matahari yang takkan membuatnya jatuh 'kan? Kalau sayapnya dibakar, ia masih bisa membuatnya lagi. Berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menyentuh matahari.

Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita berambut hitam di hadapannya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang di hadapan wanita itu dan sekali ini ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Momo!"

Momo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan pria itu memasuki ruangan mendahuluinya. Ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat sebelum menyusul pria itu. Ditutupnya pintu dan ia masuk ke dalam, mengambil tempatnya di sisi sang Ibu seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

Di hadapannya, pria bermanik hetero itu menggenggam salah satu dokumen yang telah diserahkan ayahnya. Ia membacanya sekilas sebelum meletakkan dokumen itu. Sikapnya menarik perhatian seluruh keluarga terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Aku memutuskan untuk menolak pertunangan ini."

Ucapannya membuat balpoin yang dipegang ayahnya jatuh seketika sementara Yaoyarozu-san dan istrinya menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Mereka semua memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya kecuali wanita yang akan bertunangan dengannya. Wanita itu justru memejamkan mata sembari menelan ludah.

"A-apakah ada yang kurang dari aset yang kami tawarkan Shouto-kun?" Sang Ibu akhirnya membuka percakapan. "Apakah ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Shouto menggeleng dan menyerahkan bolpoin padanya. "Tidak, Nyonya. Semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

Ia baru saja hendak mengucapkannya ketika pria yang duduk di samping menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan garang yang dua puluh tahun lalu membuat Shouto ciut kembali diberikan padanya. Mengambil kesempatannya bicara pria itu pun berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan Shouto?"

Manik _heterochrome_ nya menyipit, tanpa ragu ia menatap sang Ayah.

"Aku tidak mau kau bermain-main lagi," kata pria itu sambil menatapnya geram. "Cepat gerakkan tanganmu dan tanda-tangani semua dokumennya!"

Masih dengan sikap yang sama Shouto berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menandatanganinya."

Sang ayah menyipitkan matanya dan kembali berkata, "Kau masih saja suka bercanda! Kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa bergurau bila kukatakan bahwa aku akan mencoret namamu dari daftar pewarisku, Shouto?"

Kemungkinan itu sudah diperkirakannya. Ia pun meletakkan pulpen yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan berkata, "Kalau itu konsekuensinya."

Mendengar jawabannya pria besar di hadapannya malah semakin murka. Tangannya menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapan dan membuat kaget keluarga Yaoyarozu. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada sang anak dan ia berkata, "Berani-beraninya kau…"

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya," balas Shouto yang anehnya begitu tenang saat mengucapkannya. "Aku sendiri tidak ingin keluar, tapi kalau itu konsekuensi yang harus kuterima, aku takkan membantah."

Sang ayah menarik kerah bajunya dan mengepalkan tangan untuk meninjunya. Namun pemuda itu malah berbalik menatap wanita berambut hitam yang pandangannya terus tertuju ke meja. Pada wanita itu ia berkata, "Maaf, Momo. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

Momo mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menatap manik _heterochrome_ itu sekali lagi sebelum sebuah pukulan melayang mengenai pria itu. Ia masih menatap pria itu dengan khawatir, namun Shouto bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Dihapusnya jejak darah di sekitar mulutnya sementara ia menatap sang ayah tanpa ragu.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Ayahnya menggeram. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri!"

Tangan ayahnya diangkat dengan harapan akan mengenainya. Namun ia menangkap tangan pria itu dan menahannya. Seluruh tenaganya digunakan sepenuhnya sehingga sang ayah tak dapat menggerakkan tangannya kembali. Melihat itu ayahnya kembali geram dan memukulnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Ia tak dapat mengelak berhubung satu tangannya masih diperban. Tinju sang ayah yang begitu keras membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah. Namun ia tidak semudah itu menyerah. Tinju semacam ini tidak bisa menyakitinya.

"Kau… kau dan wanita itu sama saja!" Ayahnya berkata sambil menunjuknya. "Sama-sama tak berguna, sama-sama pembangkang, sama-sama…"

"Tak berguna?" Ia mendengus mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku seperti itu?"

Ucapannya membuat Todoroki Enji menghentikan tinjunya. Kali ini ia menatap putra yang sudah dibesarkannya dan dianggapnya akan meneruskan Endeavor grup suatu saat nanti. Ia tak ingin mendengar namun ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan putranya untuk melawannya.

"Yah, bagiku tidak masalah, aku sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa aku pun hanya salah satu dari bidak yang dapat kau gunakan," ucap Shouto sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja bagimu, aku bidak yang lebih baik dibanding anak-anakmu yang lain."

Tidak ada yang menyanggah ucapannya, bahkan Enji sekalipun. Itu benar. Mereka semua tahu itu. Makanya mereka semua diam tanpa dapat berkata-kata.

"Tapi mulai hari ini, kau harus mencari bidak baru yang lebih baik dariku," jawab Shouto sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Mulai hari ini, aku bukan bagian dari grup Endeavor lagi."

Kedua manik Endeavor seperti hendak melompat dari sarangnya ketika mendengar ucapan putranya. Apa katanya? Bukan bagian dari grup Endeavor? Ia kira ia bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya? Apa ia tahu siapa pemimpin di sini?

"Silakan saja ambil semua yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Shouto dengan pandangan mata yang membuat Endeavor sekalipun harus menelan ludah, "tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuh istri dan anakku, kecuali kau mau merasakan akibatnya."

"Hah?" Sang Ayah tertawa mendengarnya. "Jadi maksudmu kau mengancamku karena menyingkirkan pion yang tak berguna di sampingmu, hah? Apa kau tidak salah? Aku bahkan harus turun tangan untuk menyingkirkan masalahmu. Bukannya seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku?"

Kedua manik _heterochrome_ Shouto menatapnya dan sekali ini ia mendekat pada pria itu. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapan pria itu. Begitu ia berada di hadapannya, tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan dihantamkannya pada meja hingga meninggalkan bunyi berdebum yang memekakkan telinga. Kedua manik heteronya balas menatap pria di hadapannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang selama ini selalu menakuti setiap musuh yang mendekat.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi," ucap Shouto dengan suara berbisik, "aku sendiri yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

Ancamannya membuat pria itu memicingkan mata. Hanya keheningan yang ada di sekitar mereka hingga akhirnya pria besar yang diancamnya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawanya yang kencang memenuhi ruangan dan mengangkat keheningan. Setelah beberapa saat, pria besar itu pun kembali berkata, "Melakukannya lagi? Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya lagi bila aku bisa. Kau kira siapa dirimu?"

Baru saja Shouto hendak menjawab, ponsel yang selama ini ia simpan di saku mendadak berbunyi dengan nada mendesak. Ia pun menghentikan perkataan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya dan menarik ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Disapukan jemarinya pada layar sebelum ia membaca pesan yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Anak sial, kau kira dirimu hebat karena kau yang paling berguna selama ini?" umpat sang Ayah, tak peduli apakah anaknya mendengarkan atau tidak. "Kau kira kau dapat melawanku? Kau kira kau sudah hebat karena berani menentangku? Kau dan wanita itu sama saja!"

Alis Shouto berkerut tajam saat membaca pesan di ponselnya, namun perkataan pria ini tak membuatnya lebih tenang. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kembali sebelum menanggapi sang ayah.

"Dan kau berani mengancamku karena memukul wanita itu?" Ayahnya berkata sembari tertawa keras, "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa lagi memukulnya! Kalau aku bisa, aku akan menyeretnya ke hadapanmu dan memukulinya di sini."

Shouto menyipitkan mata, "Kau takkan bisa."

Ayahnya menyeringai lebar padanya dan ia berkata, "Tentu, Shouto! Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya, kau tahu kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Shouto tidak menjawab. Tangannya mengepal erat menanti jawaban sang Ayah.

"Dia sudah mati," ucap Todoroki Enji dengan seringai yang tak pernah pupus, "aku sudah menyingkirkan wanita itu."

Suara tawa mengiringi ucapan sang ayah. Sementara di hadapannya, Shouto tetap diam sementara tangannya mengepal erat. Ia mengeluarkan kembali ponsel di sakunya sembari berkata, "Darimana… kau tahu kau telah menyingkirkan wanita itu?"

" _Hm?_ Apa?"

"Aku tanya…," ulangnya sekali lagi, "bagaimana kau tahu… kau telah menyingkirkan Izuku?"

Enji mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak perlu tahu namanya. Aku hanya perlu tahu bahwa ia sudah disingkirkan dan aku bisa memastikannya untukmu."

Kali ini Shouto menundukkan kepalanya sementara jemarinya menggeser layar. Ia mendengarkan suara sang ayah, tapi pkirannya sudah terbagi dua.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kembali." Ayahnya berkata lagi sambil menunjuknya. "Wanita itu sudah mati. Shigaraki sudah membunuhnya. Wanita itu…"

Ucapan ayahnya membuat Shouto tak punya pilihan. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada sang ayah. Layar yang menyala itu memperlihatkan sebuah video yang dikirim melalui media sosial pribadinya. Ia menunjukkan video itu pada ayahnya dan berkata, "Inikah… yang kau minta Shigaraki lakukan?"

Awalnya sang Ayah menatapnya bingung, tapi mau tak mau perhatiannya teralih pada layar ponsel anaknya. Dipandanginya layar itu dengan lebih seksama sembari mengerutkan dahi. Di layar ia melihat gambar seorang wanita berambut hijau yang diikat. Rambutnya basah dan napasnya berat, namun mulut wanita itu tidak disumpal. Ketika wanita itu mengangkat kepala dan memperlihatkan manik hijaunya, ia pun langsung mundur satu langkah.

Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin. Wanita itu seharusnya sudah mati. Mereka semua menipunya. Ini… pasti video yang telah dibuat sebelumnya. Tak mungkin wanita itu masih hidup. Tak… mungkin…

"Jadi… kau meminta Shigaraki membunuhnya," kata putranya sambil menganggukkan kepala, "tapi di luar dugaan ia tidak membunuh Izuku dan justru menggunakannya untuk mengancamku."

"Kau…"

"Masuk akal," ucap Shouto dengan suara tenang. "Dia benar-benar tahu mana hal yang berharga untukku."

Enji menatapnya dengan berang. Rencananya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya anaknya putus asa karena wanita itu sudah mati. Wanita itu harusnya dibunuh dan bukannya dijadikan sandera seperti ini. Wanita itu tak ada harganya.

Tergesa-gesa, Todoroki Enji pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Ia menghubungi orang itu dari nomor pribadinya sementara setiap mata tertuju padanya, menunggu tindakannya. Didengarkannya nada dering dari ponsel itu sebelum tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang menjawab teleponnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shigaraki?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu nyaring hingga memekakkan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Namun orang yang dihubunginya justru mengganti fitur percakapannya menjadi fitur video sehingga Enji terpaksa menarik ponsel pintarnya dari telinga. Kedua alisnya kembali bertaut sementara video yang menunjukkan gerombolan yang dimintainya bantuan terpampang di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, Endeavor-san," suara si pria berjas hitam dan berpakaian hitam lebih dulu menyapa mereka, "maaf tidak memberimu kabar lebih cepat."

"Di mana Shigaraki?" Enji berkata dengan berang. "Di mana dia?"

"Dia…"

Ponsel direbut dan seseorang yang dikenal baik oleh Shouto dan semua yang ada di ruangan pun menunjukkan wajahnya. Pria berambut kelabu dengan rambut acak-acakan itu duduk di samping seorang wanita yang diikatnya di bangku. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala dan tak mengangkat wajahnya namun rambut hijaunya sudah cukup bagi Shouto untuk mengenalinya. Sosoknya membuat buku-buku jari Shouto memerah dan amarahnya naik ke kepala.

"Endeavor-san," panggil pria berambut kelabu yang tersenyum begitu ramah pada mereka, "mohon maaf, aku gagal melaksanakan perintahmu!"

"Gagal?" Endeavor berteriak. "Kau harusnya membunuh wanita itu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

Pria berambut kelabu di video itu menggerakkan kepala berlagak polos. Satu jemarinya disentuhkan pada wajah si wanita yang terikat dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang menguji materi."

"Menguji materi?"

"Ya," jawab pria itu sambil berbalik dan menatap layar, satu tangannya menarik rambut wanita di sampingnya, membuatnya menengadah hingga memperlihatkan wajah yang Shouto kenali dengan baik. Manik hijau, hidung bulat, pipi berbintik-bintik yang ia sukai kini begitu kusam dan penuh bilur di mana-mana, kondisi yang membuat Shouto menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Aku ingin tahu apakah wanita ini seberharga yang digosipkan."

Bahu Enji pun bergetar. Ia pun tertawa dan berkata, "Berharga? Wanita itu tak ada harganya. Aku bahkan memintamu untuk membunuhnya, apa kau lupa?"

"Oh ya?" Shigaraki bertanya dengan nada ceria, "Benarkah itu, Shouto-kun?"

Tangan Shouto mengepal erat, bibirnya pun terluka karena ia menggigitnya terlalu keras. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan nada suaranya dan berkata, "Apa yang kau inginkan Shigaraki?"

Manik pria berambut kelabu itu melebar mendengar perkataannya. Dari layar video, Shouto bisa melihat bahwa pria itu tertawa mendengar ucapannya sehingga ia berkata, "Lihat! Lihat itu Endeavor-san! Sepertinya aku benar! Wanita ini memang berharga bagi Shouto-kun!"

Endeavor, sang Pimpinan grup menatap anaknya geram. Ia menarik kerah baju anaknya dan hendak menceramahinya kembali. Namun anaknya menyingkirkan tangannya dan merebut ponselnya. Putranya menarik napas sejenak sebelum kembali memperdengarkan suaranya.

"Kuulangi," ucapnya dengan suara tenang yang bahkan membuat siapapun di ruangan itu merinding mendengarnya, "apa yang kau inginkan, Shigaraki?"

Suara menakutkan itu pun memengaruhi lawan bicaranya. Untuk sesaat, Shigaraki Tomura sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata dan memandangnya dalam diam. Setelah beberapa detik lamanya barulah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia terus saja tertawa hingga kedua tangan Shouto gatal ingin mencekiknya. Untunglah pria itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap lurus pada putra Endeavor.

"Yang kuinginkan tidak banyak," ucap pria itu sembari menarik rambut wanita di sebelahnya dan memaksa wanita itu menghadap ke arahnya, "aku ingin syarat pasal dua dalam perjanjian kita dihapuskan."

Shouto memicingkan mata. "Hanya itu?"

"Oh?" Shigaraki menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Begitu saja? Kau tidak menolak? Wow! Ini baru luar biasa! Kau dikenal tidak punya belas kasihan terhadap siapapun yang melakukan transaksi denganmu dan aku bahkan sulit sekali membujukmu untuk menghapuskan pasal dua itu. Tapi… aku tidak percaya ini."

"Hanya itu?" Shouto mengulanginya dengan tak sabar.

"Sebentar, biar kupikirkan," ucap pria itu sambil memejamkan mata berpikir keras. Ia tiba-tiba menemukan ide dan kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau serahkan tunanganmu? Wanita cantik itu, Yaoyarozu Momo? Bagaimana?"

Shouto menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak berhak memberikannya padamu."

Di sampingnya Momo menatapnya dan ia pun menundukkan kepala. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau merasa tersindir dengan ucapan itu.

"Begitu?" Shigaraki berkata sambil tertawa, "Aku juga hanya bercanda. Kalau begitu, aku ingin seluruh aset milikmu kau berikan padaku. Bagaimana? Tidak sulit 'kan?"

Shouto baru saja hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba wanita di samping Shigaraki mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan sekali gerakan, wanita di sampingnya menyundul kepala pria berambut kelabu itu dengan kepalanya dan membuat pria yang tengah ditayangkan di video itu menengadah. Tidak cukup hanya itu, wanita dalam video yang ditonton Shouto pun bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Jangan bercanda!"

Manik Shouto mengerjap mendengar suaranya. Sikapnya membuat Shouto memasang matanya lebar-lebar, waspada terhadap tindakan yang akan diambil Shigaraki. Wanita itu sedang diculik, tidak bisakah wanita itu bersikap selayaknya orang yang diculik saja?

"Aku tidak ada harganya," wanita itu berkata dengan suara yang begitu jelas. "Kau tidak berhak menuntut tebusan untuk seorang yang tidak ada harganya!"

Seseorang menyeret wanita itu dan memaksanya duduk kembali. Sekuat tenaga wanita itu meronta sehingga beberapa orang di sekelilingnya berusaha menenangkannya. Sekalipun ia kalah tenaga dan jumlah, wanita itu tidak juga berdiam diri. Paling tidak hingga sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi kirinya dan menodai pipi berbintik wanita itu.

"Wanita j****g!" Pria berambut kelabu itu mengumpat. "Kurogiri, ikat dia yang benar! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

Di sebelahnya, pria berjas hitam yang dimaksud Kurogiri langsung buru-buru bertindak dengan melingkarkan tali pada wanita itu. Diikatnya wanita itu erat sehingga ia tak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Baru setelahnya Shigaraki kembali pada video dan menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf atas pertunjukkan yang tak menyenangkan tadi," ujar pria berambut kelabu dengan senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Nah, melanjutkan yang sebelumnya…"

Di tangan Shouto, ponsel yang menghubungkannya dengan si penculik dilemparnya begitu keras hingga menubruk dinding. Dalam sekejap ponsel itu pun langsung terbelah dua, menumpahkan baterai beserta bagian dalamnya dengan layar yang padam. Setelah itu ia hanya dapat mendengar suara napasnya sebelum ia berbalik dan beranjak menuju pintu. Ia benar-benar sangat marah sekarang.

"Shouto…"

Wanita berambut hitam itu berdiri di belakangnya, memanggil namanya, berusaha menghentikannya. Namun Shouto tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu. Ia berjalan keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya di koridor hingga menemukan asisten dan putranya.

Melihat ekspresi wajahnya, asistennya tak perlu bertanya lagi. Ia menghela napas sementara putra majikannya bergegas ke arah Shouto. Sang ayah pun memeluknya untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran putranya, terlebih ketika putranya berkata, "Papa? Papa mau ke mana?"

"Hm," ucap sang Ayah sambil menatap putranya, "menjemput Mama. Shizuku mau ikut?"

Manik bocah itu melebar sementara asistennya mendecakkan lidah. Suaranya nyaris teredam ketika Shizuku meneriakkan kata 'mau' dengan bersemangat. Maka itu sang asisten pun bangkit berdiri dan menyentuh pundak atasannya. "Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang besar. Kesempatan yang sangat besar."

Shouto tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk putranya sementara kakinya berjalan meninggalkan asistennya. Sikapnya membuat sang asisten mengangkat kaki dan menahan pundaknya. Kali ini dengan geram ia berkata, "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sebenarnya? Kau sudah membuat kelompok kita menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan kalau kau mempertahankan wanita yang tak ada gunanya itu?"

Mendengar ucapannya, Shouto pun menepis tangan asistennya. Pandangan matanya cukup untuk membuat Iida menutup mulut, namun kali ini Shouto hanya berkata, "Dia… mungkin tak berguna untukmu."

"Apa…?"

"Tapi," ucap Shouto sambil menepuk pundak asistennya, "tidak untukku."

"Shouto…"

"Entah sejak kapan kehadirannya terasa seperti matahari yang menyengat kulitku," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ia begitu panas, membara dan terkadang menyakitiku, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa matahari, Iida."

Sekali ini Iida tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia menatap sahabatnya dan hanya bisa terpana melihatnya.

"Maaf," ucap Shouto sambil menundukkan kepala, "aku… harus pergi."

Ucapannya membuat Iida mematung, sementara Shouto melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya. Detik berikutnya, Iida pun hanya bisa tertawa sementara setitik airmatanya mengalir di pipi. Ia sudah tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini, entah mengapa ia tidak heran. Samar-samar, ia tahu bahwa dirinya pun mengambil bagian karena menjadikan majikannya menjadi seperti ini. Ia pun harus bertanggung jawab atas ketidak tegasannya dan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menebusnya.

Kakinya dipacu hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menyusul keduanya. Tangannya menyentuh pundak sang atasan dan ia pun berkata, "Kau tidak berencana pergi sembari membawa Shizuku juga 'kan?"

"Ng?"

"Serahkan dia padaku," ujar Iida sambil mengambil bocah itu dari pelukan Shouto. Sementara dengan satu tangan ia menyerahkan iPadnya pada Shouto dan berkata, "Ini lokasinya. Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan dengannya."

"Iida?"

"Apa?" Asistennya berkata dengan mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak mau menyelamatkan mataharimu?"

Shouto menatapnya dan tertegun sesaat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada asisten yang tengah memeluk putranya sambil sesekali beradu debat dengannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat asistennya berubah pikiran dan biasanya ia akan curiga. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum dan balas menepuk bahu asisten yang telah mengabdikan hidupnya hampir selama tiga puluh tahun itu.

"Kumpulkan anak-anak, Iida!" Ia pun berkata pada asistennya. "Dan buat rencana."

"Anak-anak tidak mau berkumpul terlebih kalau mereka tahu bahwa ini untuk Nyonya Izuku," jawab Iida sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka kalau mereka bertanya kenapa kita menyerang grup Shigaraki?"

"Hm," Shouto memikirkannya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Katakan saja, kita akan merebut matahari."

"Hah?"

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Aniway, sebelumnya mau memastikan (hanya memastikan kok, bener). Saya harap kalian sadar bahwa tulisan yang biasanya saya tulis miring (kalimat di cerita) artinya flash back. Semoga chapter sebelumnya nggak bikin bingung dengan banyak flashback di mana-mana. T^T_

 _Dan berhubung lagi momennya, saya mau mengucapkan selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan dan selamat liburan! Wohoo! Libur telah tiba! Libur telah tiba! Wohoo! Gimana kalian? Sudah libur?_

 _ **HachimanBoyss**_ _: yey! Sukses besar! #highfive, senang sekali bisa bikin kamu baper XD, kamu bener, butuh banget kejujuran buat dua makhluk yang susah ngungkapin perasaan masing-masing ini. Liat mereka mau ngakuin aja susah banget kayaknya._

 _Kenapa Shouto mesti dijodohin, hm, kalo dilihat dari kacamata Papi Enji, sepertinya pertunangan Shouto itu menguntungkan buat doi. Makanya dia harus numbalin anak satu-satunya buat dijodohin, mungkin begitu :P dia bisa nyari sendiri sih, tapi sepertinya Papi nggak percaya sama anaknya T^T #papijahat_

 _Soal jadi Mafia, kalo saya nyari reference aslinya kayaknya mereka lebih rumit lagi da nada strukturnya sendiri, saya juga nggak baca detail berhubung ngambilnya cuman sedikit :P #teehee, tapi kamu bener, memang agak mirip suasananya ama ff di lapak sebelah, jangan-jangan salah satu partner transaksi grup Endeavor itu Nikiforov family? #oi_

 _ **NaruFrauRivaille**_ _: baru mau berangkat si Abang nih! Si Abang kalo nggak dapet dorongan nggak bisa mutusin sendiri :P_

 _ **Hikari-chan**_ _: erm, kalo diumpamain bayi itu, uda lahir malah Hikari-chan :P apapun itu, saya seneng bisa ngobrol lagi sama Hikari-chan, sering-sering mampir melipir ya Hikacchi :D_

 _Teehee, makasihhh sudah mengerti saia dan terlibat dalam kerumitan pikiran saia :P btw, ff di lapak sebelah itu memang Victuuri kok sebenernya :P cuman waktu itu saya masih gaptek dan nggak tau bahwa bisa dipair, akhirnya saya masukin aja semua chara utamanya tanpa di pair. Ternyata malah bikin jadi ambigu. Maaf ya, saya nggak sadar T^T_

 _Kalau Izuku nya uda langsung bilang suka, semuanya berakhir Hikari-chan T^T padahal Shouto itu orang jahat yang nggak bisa dimaafin, dipikir dari segi realita, mungkin, mungkin sih, nggak mudah buat Izuku bilang dia juga suka Shouto_

 _Untuk Detail, baikkk, saya akan berusaha menampilkan lebih banyak detail (serius?) sebenernya masalah utama saya, kadang saya lebih fokus sama cerita, dan terus melaju membabi buta(?) tanpa perhatiin di mana karakternya berada ato apa yang dipake sama karakternya. Tapi sesuai kata kamu, saya akan banyak nonton thriller supaya lebih berasa :D_

 _Saya juga suka chara si Putri Kodok satu ini, charanya tenang-tenang menghanyutkan :D dan tenang aja, si Abang Dispenser sudah disadarkan sama Momochi XD (bukan, saia nggak dukung mereka, walau saya nggak benci) tapi yang utama tetep aja Izuku. Dan saya juga suka pas Izuku panggil Shouto XD, saya mengerti perasaan kamu dan memang, kesannya manis kalo dia yang manggil :D_

 _Dan, Om Enji itu nggak suka kalo ada pengganggu di deket anaknya, makanya dia akan nyingkirin Izuku. Tapi seperti yang kita tau, Shigaraki itu grup yang nggak bisa diatur. Makanya rencana Om Enji nggak berjalan mulus :P_

 _Wih, bunga Iris atau Forget-me-not ya? Saya coba search ya? Kemaren saya cari bunga yang ada bahasa Jepangnya, jadilah saya pake Tsubaki, berhubung Shouto sendiri orang timur banget :P_

 _Lho kok? Malah putus? -_-a dan malah situ yang mutusin? Wow! Saya nggak bisa komentar banyak berhubung saia juga nggak tau kondisi kamu T^T tapi semoga itu yang terbaik buat kamu saat ini, Hikari-chan :D_

 _Oh, silakaaann! Saya seneng kok dapet panggilan yang manis macem Cy-chan XD kesannya kiyut ;D_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: iya, Ao, hix, jahat ya Ao, Papi Enji beneran jahatin Izuku, tapi kalo nggak gitu, Izuku nggak ngerti perasaannya sendiri sih, jadi… mungkin harus kasih ucapan makasih buat Papi Enji? #keburudiangusin #bawamarshmallow #bakar_

 _Ehe, iya maaf, saya kasih tulisan tbc sekarang (lagi-lagi lupa), dan buat Shigaraki, teehee, seperti biasa, dia grup yang susah diatur di sini. Tapi berkat dia, Shouto jadi masih bisa ketemu Izuku. Kalau dia nurut-nurut aja, mungkin Shouto nggak bisa …. #disensorkarenaterlalukejam #authorsokmelankolis #diseleding_

 _Aniway, thank you again for reading dan kalau sempet, tolong inpo saia bagaimana kesan kalian supaya kita bisa fangirlingan bareng XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	7. Chapter 7

Bau asam air laut memenuhi indera penciumannya. Di sampingnya, pria berambut kelabu yang baru saja memukulnya tengah menunjukkan ponsel pada anggota yang lain. Pria itu menjadi tidak sabar karena sambungannya terputus dan ketika menghubungi balik tidak ada yang menanggapi.

"Masih tidak bisa, Kurogiri?" Pria berambut kelabu itu kembali bertanya pada bawahan yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel. "Sinyalnya sudah kau cek?"

"Sebentar," jawab bawahannya sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya sebelum kembali melihat layarnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika hasilnya sama saja dengan sebelum ia menelepon. "Apa mungkin karena kita berada di lepas pantai maka sinyalnya sulit?"

Rekan yang lain, pemuda yang memiliki banyak jahitan di tubuh dan berambut hitam mendekat pada mereka berdua. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan merebut ponsel dari tangan Kurogiri. Matanya menatap layar untuk sesaat sebelum mulai mengutak-atiknya, "Sinyalnya tidak ada masalah. Tapi sepertinya memang kedua orang itu tidak mau mengangkat."

"Eh? Itu aneh 'kan?" Gadis yang paling muda di kelompok tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara. "Soalnya wanita ini 'kan wanita yang penting! Kau tidak lihat ekspresi muka Shouto-kun tadi, Dabi?"

Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan kaus putih di bagian dalam itu mengernyit sedikit mendengar komentarnya. Sebelum ia sempat membalas komentar gadis berkuncir dua, Shigaraki sudah lebih dulu merebut bagiannya dengan berkata, "Toga benar! Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Todoroki Shouto tidak mungkin sekedar akting. Wanita ini pasti sangat berharga untuknya."

Di sampingnya, Kurogiri jelas tak sependapat dengannya. Pria itu menempatkan jemari di salah satu dagunya dan berkata, "Tidak ada bukti yang memperkuat gosip itu, Tomura. Malah kupikir, kita yang rugi karena menentang seorang Endeavor hanya untuk pertaruhan sia-sia semacam ini. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya bila ternyata wanita ini tak ada harganya? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Jangan pesimis begitu," ucap pria berambut kelabu dengan nada santai. "Kita tunggu saja! Jangan lupa aktifkan radar dan perketat penjagaan di sekitar kapal! Lalu…"

Shigaraki menoleh ke arahnya dan menarik rambutnya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajah dan kembali berkata, "Tempatkan wanita ini di dalam sel dan berikan penjagaan di sekelilingnya!"

"Yah, kalau kau bilang begitu…"

"Wanita ini punya nyali," ucap Shigaraki sambil mencengkeram wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia memaksa wajah wanita itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya sehingga ia bisa melihat manik hijau yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Sayang kalau hanya ditabrak seperti keinginan Endeavor."

Beberapa rekannya tak mengucapkan apa pun. Izuku sendiri masih menatapnya tanpa takut. Melihat itu, Shigaraki tertawa semakin lebar sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Izuku. Pria berambut kelabu itu berjalan ke arah meja bar, mengambil beberapa botol minuman seraya berkata, "Sikapnya justru menegaskan padaku bahwa perkataan Orang Tua itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Kau sudah salah memainkan peranmu, Nona Izuku!"

Manik hijau Izuku menatapnya benci. Namun ia tak melakukan apa pun, ia tetap diam sambil menanti, menanti kesempatannya untuk meloloskan diri.

"Bahkan aku ragu wanita cantik penerus grup Yaoyarozu akan menatapku seperti itu," ucap Shigaraki sambil mengangkat gelasnya. "Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa Todoroki junior memilih wanita yang satu ini."

"Oh ya?" Satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok penyanderanya mendekati Shigaraki dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu Shigaraki? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

"Daripada dibilang menyukainya," ujar Shigaraki sambil menatapnya, "kurasa lebih tepat bila disebut berkualitas."

Toga menggerakkan kepala hingga membuat rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti. Tangannya memegangi ujung sweater yang dikenakannya sembari berkata, "Aku tetap tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Ucapannya hanya ditanggapi Shigaraki dengan tawa sinis sementara Kurogiri menjalankan perintahnya. Ia menarik Izuku dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan tempat para petinggi berkumpul. Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, ia menyeret Izuku berjalan di koridor yang terus bergerak. Bersama beberapa bawahannya yang lain, mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di ruangan paling bawah dekat dengan ruang mesin. Ruang tersebut awalnya merupakan gudang makanan kering, yang sekarang dialihfungsikan sebagai sel tahanan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kurogiri memutar penutup ruangan dan mendorong Izuku masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu Izuku sudah berada di dalam, Kurogiri langsung memutar kembali kenop pintunya. Kenop pintu hanya berada di luar sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi Izuku untuk keluar dari ruangan sekalipun tangan dan kakinya tak diikat. Ruangan tersebut juga tidak dilengkapi dengan pencahayaan sendiri atau pun toilet, satu-satunya jalan bila ia mau ke toilet hanya berteriak dari dalam.

'Mungkin ini bisa dipakai untuk melarikan diri,' pikirnya berusaha untuk tetap positif sekalipun tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan menggigil. Luka di dahi juga tungkai akibat tubrukan masih belum diobati, bekas tamparan para penyanderanya pun masih berasa di kulitnya, namun ia berusaha tak merasakannya. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus kuat.

Ya. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus bisa. Ia sudah pernah melewati yang lebih buruk dibandingkan ini sebelumnya. Ia sudah pernah dikurung dan lebih parah lagi ia harus melayani Shouto waktu itu. Di sini ia tak perlu melayani siapapun. Di sini ia justru dijadikan sandera karena Shouto menganggapnya berharga. Karena kemungkinan Shouto akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan dan ia menghela napas. Bila situasinya tidak seperti ini, mungkin ia akan senang mengetahui di luar sana ada orang yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak mengharapkan hal seperti itu. Ia tak mau dirinya menjadi bahan pertukaran untuk harga yang tak setimpal. Bila itu terjadi, ia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napasnya dan kali ini ia berkata, "Jangan datang! Kumohon jangan datang…"

.

.

.

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by Horikoshi Kohei

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini XD_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 : Unequal Trade**

Tidur di atas kapal yang diam di tengah lautan itu ternyata tidak nyaman. Berbagai posisi sudah dicoba namun tak satu pun dapat membuatnya benar-benar terlelap. Sesekali ia akan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan, tapi ia akan segera terbangun dan mendapati bahwa ia masih berada di ruangan yang sama. Karena itu ia pun memejamkan matanya kembali dan menajamkan pendengaran. Berharap dengan begitu ia dapat mendapatkan informasi yang dapat membantunya meloloskan diri.

Mereka belum memberinya makanan atau minuman yang membuat Izuku berasumsi bahwa satu hari belum lewat. Kalau mereka menginginkannya tetap hidup, mereka harus tetap mengiriminya makanan atau minuman dan membawanya ke toilet. Mungkin pada saat itu baru ia bisa menggunakan kesempatannya. Sekarang ia harus mengumpulkan tenaganya lebih dulu. Tidak ada artinya bila ia sudah kehabisan tenaga saat kesempatannya datang.

Setelah sekian lama menanti, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di depan ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, ia juga mendengar bunyi kenop diputar diiringi dengan pintu yang terbuka. Melihatnya ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengamati siapa yang datang.

"Sudah lapar?" Suara itu berkata dengan nada menggoda. "Kau tidak bersuara, hampir saja kukira kau sudah tewas."

Sosok pemuda dengan tubuh penuh jahitan itu menyeringai di hadapannya. Izuku menilainya sepintas sebelum memusatkan perhatian pada _tray_ makanan yang ia bawa. Di dalamnya, ia bisa melihat air bersih di dalam gelas dan sepotong roti yang masih bersih. Dilihat dari kondisinya, setidaknya para penyanderanya masih berbaik hati dengan memberikannya makanan yang layak.

"Kuharap roti cocok dengan seleramu," ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil berjongkok saat ia mengambil gelas yang disediakan. "Tadinya mereka ingin memberimu bubur tawar yang tidak ada rasanya, maka itu kuhentikan mereka dan kuganti dengan roti. Berterima kasihlah padaku!"

Izuku tetap tidak menjawab. Ia menghabiskan air di dalam gelasnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hoo…" gumam pemuda yang mengantarkan makanan, "jadi begitu caramu berterimakasih."

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus berbaring. Ia menghitung waktu hingga pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke pintu. Sebelum ia menutup pintunya, pemuda itu berkata, "Rotinya kutinggal. Makanlah bila kau lapar nanti!"

Setelah mengucapkannya, pemuda itu pun menutup dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Baru saat itu, Izuku menoleh dan menatap pintu yang telah ditutup. Ia menatap roti yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda tadi dan mengambilnya. Roti itu dibelah menjadi dua terlebih dulu dan diamatinya baik-baik. Tidak terlihat ada suntikan atau zat yang dicampurkan di dalamnya, tapi pemuda itu tidak ingin mengambil makanannya kembali. Kesimpulannya hanya dua, pemuda itu hendak meracuninya atau pemuda itu benar-benar pemuda sabar.

Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan kesimpulan pertama, jadi ia meletakkan kembali rotinya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya menggigil, namun ia mengatasinya dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Di dalam benaknya, ia terus memutar berbagai simulasi untuk melarikan diri. Berharap ada salah satu yang dapat membawanya meloloskan diri dari kapal milik para penyanderanya. Berenang di lautan lepas mungkin sedikit melelahkan namun ia harus mencobanya. Harapannya semoga tidak ada hewan buas di perairan yang hidungnya sensitif dengan bau darah. Bila itu terjadi, bukannya lolos ia justru bisa berakhir di perut hewan tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, waktu terus bergulir. Kali ini ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan guncangan hebat yang membuatnya bergeser dari tempat semula. Ia menubruk piring dan menjatuhkan roti yang diberikan penyanderanya sebelumnya. Baru saja ia bangun dan membuka mata, suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar hingga ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian pintu pun mengayun terbuka dan menampilkan gadis paling muda di grup penyanderanya.

"Halo!" Gadis itu berkata dengan riang sambil membawa _tray_ makanan baru. "Apa kabar? Kau terlihat tidak lebih baik."

Izuku tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan gadis itu masuk dan meletakkan _tray_ baru di hadapannya. Ia tidak berkomentar terhadap menunya yang terdiri dari air dan sup. Biasanya para penyandera menghindari memberi tawanannya air, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini saat membawa makanan. Apakah mereka sengaja?

"Aku sudah bilang pada Dabi bahwa kau tidak suka roti," ucap gadis itu sambil meletakkan _tray_ di hadapan Izuku. "Jadi kuganti menunya dengan sup yang lebih mudah dicerna. Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak makan roti karena perutmu sulit mencernanya. Ya 'kan?"

Sekali lagi Izuku hanya diam. Ia tidak memakan roti bukan karena sulit mencerna, namun ia tidak menyanggah. Kali ini ia mengambil air tanpa banyak bicara dan baru saja hendak menghabiskannya ketika gadis itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun menengadah dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tanganmu kecil, ya?" Gadis itu berkata. "Tanganku juga kecil, tapi kurasa tanganmu lebih kecil."

Alisnya berkerut mendengar komentar gadis itu. Ia hendak menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya namun gadis itu mencengkeramnya erat. Malah, gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah itu mendekatkan wajah pada tangannya dan mengamatinya baik-baik hingga membuat Izuku bingung. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari tangannya?

Untunglah gadis itu melepaskannya tak lama kemudian. Sembari memamerkan cengirannya, gadis itu menyodorkan sup padanya dan kembali berkata, "Supnya dihabiskan, ya? Aku sudah sengaja membawakannya untukmu, lho!"

Lagi-lagi Izuku mengerutkan alis. Ada apa dengan para penyanderanya? Kenapa mereka semua ingin supaya ia menghabiskan makanan yang mereka bawakan secara khusus? Sikap mereka justru membuatnya berpikir ada sesuatu yang mereka taruh di dalam makanannya. Justru sekalipun ia tahu bahwa sup merupakan sarana yang bagus untuk melancarkan idenya, ia tidak berani menyentuhnya. Ia khawatir bahwa ini semua hanya perangkap yang telah disusun oleh para penyanderanya.

"Oh, aku tidak memasukkan yang aneh-aneh kok!" Gadis itu berkata sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Biar kucicipi!"

Sesuai perkataannya, gadis itu mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Begitu berhasil menelannya ia berkata, "Lihat?"

Izuku tak menjawab. Seperti sebelumnya begitu mendapatkan air untuk melegakan tenggorokan, ia langsung berbaring dan tak mengacuhkan penyanderanya. Sikapnya membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir dan menghela napas. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu pun bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke pintu. Walaupun sebelum ia melakukannya ia menyempatkan diri untuk berpesan, "Dihabiskan ya makanannya!"

Pintu pun ditutup rapat setelah ia mengatakannya dan manik hijau yang sebelumnya bersembunyi kembali terbuka. Izuku mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa para penyanderanya begitu ngotot ingin memberinya makan. Memang mereka tidak boleh membiarkannya mati karena ia masih sandera, tapi apa hanya karena itu?

Tunggu! Kalau mereka tidak ingin ia mati, mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkannya. Bukan sekedar pergi ke toilet, mungkin ia bisa balas mengancam mereka dengan dirinya sendiri. Benar! Mungkin ia bisa melakukannya! Sebaiknya ia mencobanya saat mereka mengantarkan makanan untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sekali lagi ia menunggu dengan sabar dengan memejamkan mata. Sebelumnya ia pernah berpendapat bahwa tidur di atas kapal yang diam di lautan itu tidak nyaman, tapi ketika kantuk menguasainya kenyamanan menjadi tidak penting lagi. Ia terlelap dan di dalam mimpinya ia tengah berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat. Ia terus melangkah sekalipun ia tidak tahu ke mana.

Sekelilingnya terang, tapi tidak ada satu pun tujuan di sana. Tidak ada papan nama, tidak ada transportasi, hanya ada warna putih. Ia sendirian di tengah cahaya itu sehingga ia mencoba berjalan, berharap akan menemukan sesuatu di tengah perjalanannya.

Beberapa langkah sudah ia lalui namun ia tak dapat merasakan perbedaaannya. Sekelilingnya tetap berwarna putih dan ia tetap sendirian. Kondisi ini membuatnya lelah sehingga ia berjongkok dan membenamkan kepala di antara kedua kakinya. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi berjalan.

Ketika ia berpikir begitu, bayangan seseorang menghalangi cahaya yang ada di atas kepalanya. Bayangan itu membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Ketika ia melihat ke depan, ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Manik hijaunya menelusuri sosok itu dari mata kaki, perut, dada, leher hingga akhirnya ke kepala. Baru saat itu ia berkata,

"Shouto?"

Matanya terbuka saat itu. Di hadapannya, pria berpakaian paling necis di grup itu berada di ruangannya diterangi dengan lampu pijar. Cahaya yang didapat dari luar sepertinya tidak cukup untuk pria ini. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang sebelumnya masuk, yang bahkan tidak peduli apakah ada cahaya atau tidak di ruangannya.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan," kata pria itu sambil meletakkan _tray_ baru menggantikan yang sebelumnya. "Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali."

Sekali lagi Izuku tidak menjawab. Ia tetap bungkam dan beringsut menjauh dari cahaya yang dibawa pria berpakaian necis itu. Namun pria itu tak menyadari sikapnya dan meletakkan _tray_ tanpa banyak bicara. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang sebelumnya, pria itu tak membujuknya untuk mencicipi makanan atau merekomendasikan menu pilihannya. Pria itu malah berkata, "Barusan kau menyebut nama putra Endeavor."

Izuku memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau berkomentar.

"Kau bilang kau tidak berharga baginya," ujar pria itu sambil menatapnya, "tapi kau bisa menyebut nama pada seorang putra Endeavor. Bukankah itu artinya kau spesial?"

Mulut Izuku tetap terkatup. Pertanyaan Kurogiri diabaikan bagai angin lalu.

"Terserah padamu kalau tidak mau menjawab," ujar Kurogiri yang sepertinya tak peduli apakah wanita yang diajaknya bicara ini membalas ucapannya atau tidak. "Cepat atau lambat kami akan mengetahuinya. Tim penyelidik bilang ada gerakan dari Todoroki Shouto. Jadi bersiap-siaplah sebelum pertunjukan utamanya berlangsung!"

Kurogiri langsung berbalik dan menuju ke pintu setelah menyampaikan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ketika Izuku mendengar pintu ditutup, barulah ia membuka matanya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan kedua tangannya terlipat seolah sedang berdoa.

Ia menundukkan kepala, berdoa pada Tuhan-nya. Keberadaannya di sini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia yang salah karena membiarkan dirinya tertangkap dan sama sekali bukan tanggung jawab Shouto untuk menjemputnya, terlebih membawakan para penyanderanya apa yang mereka minta. Dirinya tak sebanding dengan itu semua, dirinya tak ada harganya.

"Jangan," gumamnya sambil meringkuk di dalam sel, "jangan datang, Shouto!"

.

.

.

"Hari ini giliranku!" Gadis yang berambut pirang berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah mengantarkan makanan untuknya, Dabi. Jadi hari ini kembali lagi jadi giliranku!"

" _Hm_?" Pemuda berambut hitam dengan baju dan tubuh yang penuh jahitan memicingkan mata padanya, merasa curiga. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi sangat tertarik untuk mengantarkan makanan padanya? Memangnya apa yang menarik di sana?"

"Tidak apa 'kan?" Toga berkata untuk membela diri. "Kau sendiri kenapa bersikukuh tidak mau menyerahkan kesempatan itu padaku?"

"Karena ini memang giliranku," balas pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Setelah ini baru giliranmu. Itu pun bila Shouto belum datang."

"Tidak, tidak bisa begitu," protes Toga. "Ayo kita tentukan dengan undia…"

"Biar aku saja!"

Baik si gadis berambut pirang maupun si pemuda berambut hitam sama-sama menoleh begitu mendengar ada suara di belakang mereka. Hampir bersamaan mereka menoleh dan menemukan pria berambut kelabu dengan bibir pucat dan manik merah balas menatap mereka. Melihatnya, keduanya pun menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Ah, Shigaraki," ucap Toga sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau juga ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk tawanan itu?"

Pria yang ditanyai oleh si gadis tak mengacuhkannya dan segera merebut _tray_ makanan yang disediakan di atas meja. Ia pun segera mengambil _tray_ , membawanya dan meninggalkan kedua pasang mata yang masih mengamati. Langkahnya terus memandunya hingga keluar dari ruangan, menuju ke koridor paling ujung di mana ruang mesin dan sel tahanan berada.

Melihat kedatangannya, penjaga yang berada di depan sel tahanan langsung memutar kenop pintu untuknya dan membiarkannya masuk. Ia meminta pintu tetap dibuka sementara ia melangkah ke dalam sembari membawa _tray_ yang dipegangnya. Matanya langsung mencari wanita yang mereka tahan di dalam sel terkunci itu.

Ada. Wanita itu masih ada, meringkuk seperti sebuah bola. Namun begitu mendengar kedatangannya, wanita itu mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya. Tidak. Menatap _tray_ makanan yang dibawanya.

Rekan-rekannya bilang bahwa wanita itu hanya mengincar air dan kali ini ia berkesempatan membuktikannya. Memang benar, selama satu setengah hari ini yang diincar wanita itu hanya air dan mengabaikan makanannya. Entah memang tidak lapar atau wanita ini punya rencana lain, yang jelas Shigaraki tidak mengerti mengapa wanita ini hanya menghabiskan air saja.

Untuk itu, ia pun mencoba memancingnya dengan berkata, "Kau tahu, sekarang ini ada racun yang tidak berbau juga tidak berwarna tapi masih dapat dirasakan."

Gelas di tangan wanita itu langsung berhenti dan air yang ada di dalamnya pun tak jadi dihabiskan. Pelan-pelan, wanita itu menurunkan gelas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sikapnya membuat Shigaraki paham satu hal.

"Kau tidak sadar?" Shigaraki berkata sambil menyentuh gelas yang tak habis diminum oleh Izuku. "Bukannya selama ini kau meminumnya dan mengira bahwa airnya aman sementara makanannya tidak?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sementara pandangannya terarah ke tempat lain. Jemarinya yang bergetar memberi Shigaraki inspirasi untuk melanjutkan monolognya.

"Tapi tenang saja, racun yang kami berikan tidak berbahaya," Shigaraki berkata sambil meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke dalam _tray_. "Selama kau mematuhi perintah kami, racun itu tidak berbahaya."

"Omong kosong!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba berkata dan kembali menatapnya, "Tidak ada racun semacam itu."

Shigaraki hanya menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Silakan buktikan sendiri!"

Tidak ada jawaban, wanita itu tetap tertunduk sembari melipat jari. Shigaraki tahu ia gemetaran, namun wanita ini masih mencoba menampilkan sikap berani. Melihat kondisinya, juga minuman yang diambilnya, sepertinya Shigaraki bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan wanita itu.

Wanita itu butuh alasan. Alasan untuk melarikan diri. Maka itu ia memilih air agar ia punya alasan untuk buang air kecil. Namun kenapa ia tidak memilih makanan juga, alasannya mudah. Sangat mudah. Anak kecil sekalipun akan bisa menebaknya.

Air bisa dibuang, tapi makanan tidak bisa dibuang begitu saja di tempat ini. Maka itu wanita ini mengambil air dan berpura-pura meminumnya tapi tidak menyentuh makanannya. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa wanita ini tidak pernah ke kamar kecil. Selain karena sedang menunggu kesempatan yang baik, wanita ini juga tidak membutuhkannya karena tidak ada satu pun makanan atau minuman yang masuk ke tubuhnya sejak satu setengah hari yang lalu.

Oh, Shigaraki jadi penasaran. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana wanita ini bertindak bila ia menciptakan pemicunya. Senyumnya bahkan melebar saking antusiasnya sehingga ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menutupi wajah.

"Tinggalkan kami!"

Izuku mengernyit mendengar perkataan itu, namun perlahan derap langkah kaki di depan ruang tahanannya mulai terdengar. Awalnya terdengar begitu keras namun lambat laun mulai memudar hingga akhirnya lenyap. Baru saat itu Shigaraki kembali menatap wanita itu.

"Apa… yang kau inginkan?"

Shigaraki tersenyum dan ia berkata, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar. Kau keberatan?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, sehingga Shigaraki menganggapnya sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan. Ia pun menyingkirkan _tray_ maupun gelas ke pinggir sehingga ia bisa mengobrol lebih nyaman. Diamatinya reaksi wanita di hadapannya dan kembali berkata, "Mendengarkanku bicara juga tidak apa. Itu lebih baik. Mungkin kau mau mendengarkan sedikit berita."

Sekali lagi tidak ada suara dari wanita di hadapannya sehingga Shigaraki menggerakkan kepala seolah paham.

"Para bawahanku melihat Shouto bergerak dari pelabuhan," ucapnya sambil mengamati wanita berambut hijau dengan baju terusan yang sudah kotor itu, "mereka bilang pria itu sudah tahu soal ancaman terhadapmu dan berencana untuk membebaskanmu."

Izuku menundukkan kepala, membuat Shigaraki menyeringai.

"Menarik 'kan?" Shigaraki kembali berkata sambil tersenyum. "Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kuminta pada Todoroki, ya? Terlebih ia baru saja bertunangan dengan Yaoyarozu. Sudah pasti asetnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat."

Wanita di hadapannya memalingkan wajah, namun Shigaraki malah menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia suka wanita yang pemberani dan ekspresif.

"Harta kekayaannya sudah pasti kudapatkan," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengangkat jemarinya. "Tapi kalau hanya itu saja aku tidak puas. Aku ingin mendapatkan semua miliknya. Mulai dari harta bendanya, statusnya, anak buahnya, lalu…"

Ia terdiam sejenak dan memerhatikan wanita di hadapannya. Masih tidak ada reaksi dari wanita itu sehingga Shigaraki pun memicingkan mata.

"Apa sekalian kuminta ia berlutut di hadapanku dan kusiarkan ke seluruh pelosok negeri ya?"

Manik hijau itu terbuka, Shigaraki bisa melihatnya sekalipun ia menundukkan kepala dan tak menatapnya. Tangan wanita itu mengepal semakin erat sementara debar jantung wanita itu samar-samar terdengar di telinganya.

"Pasti menarik sekali melihat seorang Todoroki Shouto muncul sambil bertekuk lutut," ucap Shigaraki sembari tertawa lebar. "Aku ingin melihatnya. Untung aku selalu membawa kamera di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Jangan…"

"Aku bisa menyebarkannya ke para pengikutku di media sosial, dan mereka akan meng _upload_ nya ulang ke media sosial mereka sendiri," ujar Shigaraki antusias. "Aku tidak sabar menantikannya. Aku sangat tidak sabar menantinya berlutut dan mencium kakik…!"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapan, wanita yang sebelumnya hanya bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa itu langsung menghantamnya dengan gelas. Seolah belum cukup, wanita itu juga menyerangnya dengan _tray_ dan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia menarik pintu yang tak dikunci oleh para bawahannya dan berbalik menutupnya. Di baliknya, wanita itu memutar kenop dan menguncinya di dalam sana.

Sementara itu, Shigaraki yang sebelumnya tersungkur terkena hantaman _tray_ pun kembali bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengangkat rambutnya dengan tangan dan menatap pintu tahanan yang tertutup. Sesaat ia menyeringai sebelum ponselnya kembali bersuara, "Shigaraki? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei?"

Ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!"

Sambungannya ditutup, kemudian pria itu kembali menghubungi orang lain. Begitu sambungnnya diangkat, ia pun berkata, "Tidak, hanya ingin melaporkan bahwa wanita itu sudah pergi. Jadi apa kita bisa melanjutkan rencananya?"

.

.

.

Paru-parunya sesak. Sudah lama ia tidak berlari hingga seperti ini. Napasnya terus memburu semenjak ia meninggalkan pria berambut kelabu itu di ruang tahanan. Hanya saja Izuku tidak melambatkan langkahnya malah sebaliknya ia terus melaju semakin kencang, sekalipun guncangan sesekali menghambatnya.

Izuku mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang di sana, hanya ada suara mesin dan dentum-dentum yang tidak ia mengerti asalnya dari mana. Namun ia tidak dapat memikirkannya lama-lama berhubung salah seorang bawahan menemukannya dan hendak menangkapnya. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun segera mengelak dan berlari berlawanan arah.

Ia terus berlari hingga dirasanya tak ada lagi yang mengejar. Ketika ia dihadapkan pada lorong yang menyimpang ke kiri dan kanan, seorang penjaga muncul dari belakangnya sehingga otomatis ia harus melangkah maju. Ketika ia hendak berbelok ke kiri, penjaga lain muncul sehingga ia terpaksa berbelok ke kanan dan terus berlari meninggalkan para penjaga.

Tanpa ia sadari, semua langkahnya justru memandunya hingga ke atas kapal. Ia menaiki tangga dan terus menuju ke tempat di mana ia bisa mencium bau air laut. Ketika ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan tangga, ia langsung melangkah naik tanpa memikirkan akibatnya nanti.

Pintu ditarik dan ia menemukan dek kapal yang luas dengan sinar matahari di atasnya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung bergerak menuju ke ujung dek dan terus berlari hingga mencapai tepian. Begitu ia sudah berada di ujung kapal, peluru melintas tepat di depannya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah segera. Ia tak menyangka bahwa di belakangnya, para bawahan sudah berkumpul dan mengarahkan senapan mereka padanya.

Ia memicingkan mata, seharusnya ia sudah menduga hal ini. Aneh rasanya terlalu sedikit penjaga yang menahannya, terlebih para penjaga yang hendak menangkapnya juga seperti mengarahkannya ke dek kapal. Seharusnya ia berpikir terlebih dulu dan bukannya main menghindari mereka seperti ini.

"Upayamu bagus," ucap pria berambut kelabu yang seharusnya sudah dikurungnya di bawah sel tahanan menggantikannya. "Tapi sayangnya, kau harus memukulku lebih keras untuk menumbangkanku!"

Izuku menelan ludah, kakinya mencoba mundur satu langkah namun peluru ditembakkan di dekat kakinya, membuatnya tak berani mengambil langkah. Ia menatap ke depan dan melihat para penyanderanya berada di kepala kapal, dengan senjata tertuju padanya.

"Jangan bergerak," pria itu berkata, "kalau bergerak aku benar-benar akan menembakmu! Aku serius!"

"Coba saja!" Izuku berkata tanpa ragu. Pikirnya, orang-orang ini takkan berani menembaknya karena ia adalah tawanan yang berharga. "Coba lakukan!"

Shigaraki menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Angkat senjata!"

Manik Izuku melebar mendengarnya. Nada pria itu terdengar terlalu santai. Apakah mereka hanya bermain-main terhadapnya? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah tertarik padanya sebagai seorang sandera? Itu bagus, berarti tidak ada ancaman untuk Shouto. Tapi…

Pria berambut kelabu itu memasang senyumnya yang lebar dan ia mengarahkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Tembak!"

Izuku mencoba memosisikan kedua tangannya di depan mata untuk melindungi diri, berharap bahwa keduanya cukup untuk menghindari luka tembak. Walaupun begitu ia tetap takut, takut memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan dibunuh, ia takkan bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Orang-orang yang selama ini ada di sekelilingnya dan selalu mendukungnya, dan terutama, orang-orang yang dicintainya, putranya Shizuku juga…

Tepat saat ia memikirkannya, sepasang tangan yang hangat merengkuhnya erat dan memeluknya. Begitu eratnya hingga membuatnya membuka mata dan mencari pelakunya. Ketika ia menemukannya, seluruh kata-katanya lenyap dan membuatnya tertegun.

"Sudah cukup," ujar orang yang memeluknya itu, "sudah cukup, Izuku."

Izuku menurunkan tangannya dan ia menatap orang itu. Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu… Kenapa…

"Saat kau diculik, seharusnya kau duduk tenang dan menunggu pertolongan," ujar pria itu sambil menyentuh wajahnya, "bukannya berlari ke perangkap musuh dan nyaris menjadikan dirimu sendiri sarang peluru."

Manik hijau Izuku mengalirkan air mata. Tidak boleh. Orang ini tidak boleh ada di sini. Tapi…

"Apa kau belum puas melihatku menunggu?" Pria itu berkata lagi dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Izuku, kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Izuku. "Apa bagimu lima tahun belum cukup sehingga kau memutuskan untuk menambah hukumanku?"

Ia ingin bertemu. Sangat ingin bertemu dengannya hingga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat melihatnya. Ia ingin sekali lagi menyentuh rambut dwiwarnanya, memandangi manik heteronya, mendengar suaranya juga merasakan kehangatan kulitnya. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa seharusnya semua itu tidak boleh…

Mungkin karena itulah ia menundukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu dan berusaha berkata, "K-k-kenapa…? K-k-kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa?"

"K-k-kau tidak boleh datang," ujarnya dengan suara mencicit. "Kau… tidak boleh datang!"

Pria di hadapannya mengerutkan alis, tidak mengerti. Kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah wanita itu dan menantinya bicara.

"Kau tidak boleh datang!" ulang wanita itu dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Kau seharusnya membiarkanku mati! Kau seharusnya melepaskanku sejak lima tahun yang lalu!"

"Izu…"

"Kalau kau melakukannya," ujar wanita itu sambil menatapnya, "kau… tidak akan kehilangan hal yang penting… bagimu."

Hal yang… penting?

"Aset berharga, harta kekayaan, kedudukan, status, juga harga dirimu," ujar Izuku sambil menundukkan kepala. "Orang itu berencana merebutnya darimu dengan memanfaatkanku. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"

"Izu…"

"Dibandingkan itu semua, aku sama sekali tak ada artinya," ujarnya dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Sama sekali tak ada artinya."

Pria di hadapannya terperangah mendengarnya. Ia sudah jelas akan menjawab ketika ia mendengar suara tepuk tangan di dekat mereka. Sontak ia pun berbalik dan menatap ke belakang. Manik hetero nya menyipit ketika melihat bahwa pria berambut kelabu yang diserangnya dari belakang masih hidup. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dan merutuki keputusannya yang membiarkan pria itu tetap hidup.

"Serangan tipuan yang bagus, Shouto!" Shigaraki berkata sementara ia bertepuk tangan. "Menyelinap di antara para bawahanku dan melumpuhkan pasukan bersenjataku hanya dengan segelintir orang itu tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Apalagi mengingat kapalku berada beberapa puluh kilometer jauhnya dari lepas pantai."

Di hadapan Izuku, pria berambut dwiwarna itu tetap diam dan mendengarkan Shigaraki bicara. Sementara Izuku menghapus airmatanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pria berambut kelabu itu. Apalagi yang hendak ia katakan sekarang?

"Ah, wanita itu sudah bisa mendengarkanku sekarang?"

Izuku mengerutkan dahi mendengar namanya dipanggil. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Shigaraki sambil berpura-pura menundukkan kepala, "sepertinya aku salah, Todoroki Shouto tidak pernah bertunangan dengan Yaoyarozu Momo."

Manik hijau Izuku menyipit dan ia berkata, "Apa?"

Senyum Shigaraki melebar sementara ia menatap pria di hadapan Izuku. "Todoroki Shouto justru menolak pertunangan dengan Yaoyarozu, yang berarti semua aset grup Yaoyarozu tidak berpindah ke tangan Endeavor. Lebih parahnya lagi…"

Izuku menatap pria yang masih mengenakan setelan jas pertunangannya dan membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Ia dicoret dari daftar pewaris Endeavor Grup, apa kau tahu apa artinya itu, wanita?"

Alis Izuku berkerut. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya meminta jawaban, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu tetap diam sambil menunggu Shigaraki menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Artinya kedatangannya tidak ada gunanya lagi bagiku," jawab Shigaraki sambil mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas. "Tapi…"

Manik hijau Izuku menyipit, sementara jemarinya menyentuh setelan jas milik pria berambut dwiwarna di hadapannya.

"Untunglah, ada seseorang yang menawarkan harga tinggi untuk kepala Todoroki Shouto," kata Shigaraki sambil menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan. "Harga yang benar-benar sepadan untuk semua tingkah lakunya selama ini."

Cengkeraman tangan Izuku nyaris terlepas sementara manik hijaunya hanya bisa menatap kosong. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran mendengar perkataan Shigaraki.

"Terima kasih," kata Shigaraki sambil menatapnya, "kau benar-benar umpan yang bagus untuk memancing Todoroki keluar dari persembunyiannya."

Beberapa anak buah yang ditempatkan Shouto sebelumnya didorong jatuh dari atas dek, sementara para penjaga baru menggantikan penjaga yang ditumbangkan anak buahnya sebelumnya. Para penjaga itu mengarahkan senapan pada mereka dengan pelatuk ditarik, siap menembak. Mereka menanti aba-aba dari Shigaraki yang telah mengangkat tangannya.

Pria berambut kelabu itu tetap mempertahankan seringainya, sementara di belakangnya beberapa rekannya menyaksikan. Tangannya diturunkan dan seketika itu juga para penjaganya menembak. Bunyi letupan senjata pun terdengar di mana-mana diiringi asap pekat yang menyelubungi area di sekitar dek dan bagian atap kapal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, asap pun menghilang meninggalkan para penjaga yang masih memegangi senjata. Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada dek kapal dan mencari dua sosok yang baru mereka habisi. Namun setiap pasang mata yang ada tak dapat menemukan di mana kedua sosok yang dimaksud.

"Hee?" Gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang Shigaraki lebih dulu berkata, "Di mana mereka? Apa sosok mereka sudah habis diterjang peluru?"

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Kurogiri sembari menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat lebih dekat, "seharusnya masih ada yang tersisa dari keduanya."

Di belakang mereka, pemuda berambut hitam dengan tubuh penuh luka jahitan mendenguskan tawa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sikapnya mengundang tatapan sinis dari rekan-rekannya yang lain sehingga ia berkata, "Ah, bukankah hanya ada satu kemungkinannya bila itu terjadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kurogiri malah mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, " _Ng?_ Suara apa itu?"

"Apa? Bukannya itu mesin kapal?" Toga berkata dengan santai. "Kapal ini sangat berisik tahu."

"Tidak, ini bukan suara mesin, ini lebih seperti…"

Suara baling-baling yang sebelumnya tidak mereka perhatikan perlahan terdengar begitu jelas. Tak lama kemudian, dari balik dek kapal sebuah benda perlahan melayang naik. Semakin lama semakin besar dan begitu benda itu melayang di hadapan mereka, barulah mereka paham.

"Informasimu betul, Shigaraki," pria berambut dwiwarna yang seharusnya sudah mereka bunuh berdiri di pintu masuk helikopter. Satu kakinya bertumpu pada pijakan sementara satu tangannya memegangi ambang pintu. "Aku memang membatalkan pertunangan dengan Momo dan sudah tidak dicoret dari daftar pewaris."

Manik merah Shigaraki melebar melihatnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat pada helikopter.

"Tapi semua informasimu tidak ada yang baru, aku sudah tahu semuanya," lanjut Shouto sambil menunjukkan iPad yang dipegangnya, "termasuk soal nilai hadiah yang ditawarkan untuk kepalaku."

"A…"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," lanjut Shouto sambil mengangguk penuh pengertian, "nilai hadiahnya memang menggiurkan."

"Todo…roki…"

"Untuk ke depannya, bila ada yang menawarkan harga tinggi untuk kepalamu, kuharap kau juga akan memaklumi tindakanku," kata Shouto sambil memamerkan seringainya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Shigaraki!"

"Kau…"

"Dan terima kasih," ucap Shouto, "sudah mengembalikan Izuku."

Shigaraki berteriak marah namun Shouto hanya membalas seringainya. Di belakangnya, pria berambut kelabu itu menembakkan sejumlah senapan ke arah helikopternya, namun tak ada satu pun yang berhasil mengenainya. Ia pun mendekat pada pilotnya dan berkata, "Sudah aman, Sir! Terima kasih untuk bantuannya!"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Nak!" Pria yang duduk di kursi pilot dan bertubuh kekar itu berkata sambil mengangkat satu ibu jarinya sementara tangannya yang lain mengemudikan helikopter. Bagian depan poninya yang berbentuk seperti tanduk berwarna keemasan berkibar membentuk huruf V saat ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang kesulitan begitu saja! Terlebih itu Putra Endeavor! Tapi bawahanmu yang lain baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatir! Mereka semua selamat."

"Senang mendengarnya," jawab sang pilot yang kembali melanjutkan penerbangannya.

Berhubung sang pilot sudah tak mengajaknya bicara, Shouto pun menoleh ke arah wanita berambut hijau yang tidak banyak bicara semenjak ia mendorongnya keluar dari dek kapal. Pembicaraan mereka belum selesai kala itu, namun alih-alih mengungkitnya, ia justru menarik tangannya dan bertanya, "Apa kau terluka? Coba kulihat!"

Izuku membiarkan pria di sampingnya menarik tangannya dan memperhatikan luka di tubuhnya. Memang masih tersisa memar dan luka gores yang berkali-kali membuat pria itu mengernyit, tapi secara keseluruhan ia baik-baik saja. Hanya ia memilih untuk mengatupkan mulut dan menunggu pria itu bicara lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu," kata pria itu sambil menatap luka memar di sikunya, "luka memar itu berarti ada pendarahan di dalam, terlebih yang menghitam seperti ini. Setelah ini kita harus ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan semuanya. Aku juga akan meminta mereka melakukan CT scan agar kita bisa mengecek bila terjadi benturan pada kepala yang mengakibatkan cedera otak."

Dahinya berkerut dan ia berkata, "A…pa?"

"Ke rumah sakit," ulang pria di sampingnya sambil menurunkan tangannya yang satu dan mengambil tangannya yang lain, "untuk memeriksakan semua ini."

Mendengar itu, Izuku pun buru-buru menarik tangannya. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya sendiri sebelum berkata, "T-tidak perlu. A-aku baik-baik saja."

Pria di hadapannya mengangkat alis dan berkata, "Tidak. Darimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja? Mereka menabrakmu, memukulimu, menamparmu…"

"A-aku…"

"Seharusnya kubunuh mereka, beraninya melakukan hal seperti ini…"

"Shouto…"

"Seharusnya kutenggelamkan kapal mereka dan…"

"Shouto!" Izuku kembali berkata dengan suara agak keras. "Hentikan! Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Sungguh!"

Pria di hadapannya menyipitkan mata, menunggunya bicara.

"I-ini kesalahanku," ujar wanita itu sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, "aku yang menyeberang jalan tidak hati-hati, aku juga yang melawan mereka, juga… aku yang melarikan diri sehingga aku terluka. Sungguh! Ini… kesalahanku!"

"Izuku…"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, sungguh," ujarnya sambil menunduk, "jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk menolongku! Aku tidak layak untuk itu. Aku tidak pantas menerima pertolonganmu."

Di hadapannya pria itu mengernyitkan dahi, tidak suka mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Izuku, kau sudah dengar tadi? Aku sudah bukan pewaris Grup Endeavor. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengatakan bahwa kau tidak layak. Aku sendiri juga…"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" potong Izuku hingga membuat Shouto sekalipun tertegun mendengarnya. Terlebih ketika ia mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Shouto mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin benar, ia tidak paham.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagimu, tapi kau terus menerus membuatku menjadi seperti itu," ucap Izuku sambil menunduk. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak berharga tapi kau tidak juga mengerti. Kau malah terus datang dan terus membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Izuku…"

"Seharusnya… aku mati saja," ucapnya sambil bersandar ke jendela helikopter, "seharusnya aku tidak pernah… menemuimu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah bangun lagi…"

Ucapannya membuat pria yang berada di hadapannya itu bungkam. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ternyata bagimu… seperti itu, ya?"

"Ng?"

"Semua penantianku, semua usahaku," ucap pria itu sambil menunduk, "bagimu semua yang kulakukan hanya membuatmu merasa bersalah."

"I-itu…"

"Begitu, jadi… begitu…"

"S-Shouto…" Izuku berkata sambil menatapnya ragu. Suara pria di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit khawatir. "Itu…"

"Kalau begitu," kali ini Shouto mengangkat kepalanya, "aku akan melakukannya lagi."

"H-hah?"

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, aku akan terus membebanimu dengan semua upayaku, aku akan terus membuatmu merasa sangat bersalah," pria itu berkata sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Izuku. "Sangat bersalah hingga kau akan merasa sangat berhutang budi padaku."

"Apa yang…"

"Dan kalau kau mencoba untuk meninggalkanku, aku akan mencarimu, akan menyelamatkanmu lagi seperti hari ini," ucap pria itu sambil menyentuhkan dahi di atas kedua tangan mereka. "Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya berulang kali, sehingga kau mengerti bahwa tak ada jalan bagimu untuk melarikan diri."

Izuku menatapnya dan ia malah menundukkan kepala mendengarnya. Ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh pria dengan rambut dwiwarna itu, tapi bibirnya bergetar dan airmatanya kembali menggenang.

"Aku..," ucapnya sambil menunduk, "tidak mau jadi beban bagimu."

Shouto mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Aku tahu."

"Aku…," ucap Izuku sambil mengalirkan airmata, "tidak mau kau mengorbankan segalanya, aku tidak layak untuk itu, aku…bukan siapa-siapa."

"Itu juga," kata Shouto sambil menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, "aku sudah tahu."

"Tapi," wanita itu berkata sambil terisak, "dalam hati aku senang mendengarnya, dalam hati aku bersyukur kau melakukannya, dalam hati aku bersorak. Aku… aku…"

Kali ini kepala Shouto terangkat dan ia menatap wanita di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Aku wanita yang jahat," ucap Izuku sambil menitikkan airmata, "aku orang yang benar-benar jahat. Sangat jahat."

"Izu…"

"Maaf," ucapnya sambil terisak, "Maafkan aku, Shouto!"

Sekali lagi Shouto hanya bisa menatapnya. Ia diam di hadapan wanita itu sebelum kedua tangannya terulur. Ia meletakkan kepala wanita itu di bahunya dan perlahan-lahan tangannya mengusap rambut wanita yang tengah terisak di pelukannya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya di atas bahu wanita itu dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa…kau malah minta maaf?"

Izuku masih terisak, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kau tidak salah, kau pantas untuk bersorak dan bersyukur," ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut wanita itu. "Karena kau, wanita yang berharga bagiku. Sangat berharga."

Wanita itu masih terisak sehingga Shouto hanya berbisik di telinganya.

"Dan aku pun bersyukur," ucap pria itu yang hanya bisa didengarnya, "telah menukarkan semua itu denganmu."

Izuku mengangkat kepalanya dan kali ini ia menatap pria di hadapannya. Sekali ini senyum pria itu membuat airmatanya berhenti mengalir.

"Izuku," ucap pria itu sambil membingkai wajahnya, "menikahlah denganku!"

"A-a-a-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Berdebat seperti tadi," ucap pria itu sambil menggenggam tangannya, "marah karena berbeda pendapat, tidak mengerti, menangis dan berkata jujur, mari kita lakukan sesering mungkin!"

"A-a…"

"Bersama-sama memulai hari yang normal," ujar pria di hadapannya, "membesarkan Shizuku, memiliki banyak anak, memiliki binatang peliharaan, mari kita lakukan!"

Izuku menatapnya lagi dan kali ini ia hanya mampu terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan begitu membuka mata kedua manik hetero itu masih tertuju padanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membantah.

"Ya?"

Ia pun menghela napas dan akhirnya kepalanya bergerak naik turun.

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Happy holiday, All! Btw saya mau info sedikit, Kurogiri di sini normal, kepalanya nggak kayak asep, walaupun kalau dalam bentuk manusia saya nggak kebayang sih dia kayak apa. Lalu,_

 ** _HachimanBoyss_** _: oh No! Papi Enji! Tenang Hachi-san, Papi sebenernya baik kok, dia cuman mata duitan, perhitungan, rakus, serakah, dan… (makin bikes Papi Enji)_

 _Wow, mari kita kasih applause buat Momo-san XD berkat perjuangannya, finally Shouto sadar dan berbalik ke Izuku :D (Wohoo!)_

 _Hm, buat hidup Shouto sendiri, masih ada satu chapter ke depan dan di situ baru saia bahas bagaimana nasib dia selanjutnya :D mari kita doakan saja semoga hidupnya lebih baik gimana pun itu :P_

 ** _NaruFrauRivaille_** _: ehe, iya nih, Pangeran berkuda putih kita sampe numpang helikopter orang buat nyelametin Izuku. Tapi untungnya orang yang bantuin baik :P (siapa tuh, ya? #kodekeras)_

 _Wohoo, satu lagi applause buat Miss Momo, selamat Miss Momo XD dan Izuku bukannya nyatain cinta malah ungkapin rasa bersalah :D tapi… tapi… jadinya dilamar deh ama Bang Shouto :D dan ukh, Papi, sepertinya Anda harus berhenti mata duitan mulai sekarang, biar nggak makin dibenci orang T^T_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou_** _: Yay, selamat buat Hikacchi yang ujiannya uda kelar, semoga hasilnya sesuai yang diharapkan._

 _LOL, Shigaraki 'kan ga bisa liat orang seneng, dia 'kan grup paling susah diatur :D makanya tau Izuku mau bahagia, dia cepet2 muncul buat gangguin (teori macem apa ini? #diseledingShigaraki) dan buat si penjual bunga kita, Banzai Asui! Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan Izuku, kemudian…_

 _Ehm, sedikit mirip sama ff lapak sebelah soalnya di bagian berantemnya ampir mirip sebenernya, apalagi sama-sama settingnya mafia XD mungkin, maybe, mungkin, di belahan bumi sana, Abang Nikiforov tercinta lagi ada di lepas pantai ngamatin orang-orang yang naek heli._

 _Waduh, Hikacchi, punya gergaji darimana itu? Seremmm nian. S-Saia mengerti niat baikmu, Hikacchi, tapi tenang, sekarang Bang Dispenser uda berhasil menyelamatkan Izuku, jadi turunkan gergajinya ya? Oke? Gergajinya? Uda diturunkan? Oke? Bagus. :D_

 ** _Mirai kamiNami_** _:holla Mirai-san, salam kenal! Wow! Kamu ngebut baca MINE? Thank you sangat :D di sana ratingnya sedikit tinggi, semoga kamu nggak masalah ya dengan ratingnya :D dan makasih buat komennya, saia masih berusaha buat lebih baik lagi :D_

 ** _Shin Aoi_** _: Ao-chan baik sekaliii, akhirnya Papi Enji ada yang kasih applause, seneng ya Papi (#Papikasihdeathglare #ukh #saveauthor), tapi itu, Ao, diem-diem menghanyutkan juga, jadi ikut ngancem Papi :P_

 _W-W-Whoaaa, Ao-chan, ternyata kamu demen banget ama Abang Shigaraki toh :D (belom lagi ternyata Ao-chan itu…)tapi kenapa Ao yang malu jadinya?_

 _Ihiy, Iida yang begitu aja ngakuin Izuku, yak? Duh Abang Megane mesti banyak-banyak makasih sama Ao karena uda di notis :D_

 _Dan, iyaa, saya libur, tapi hampir seminggu saya sakit, jadi baru bisa lanjutin sekarang T^T kalo nggak uda keburu uplod dari beberapa hari yang lalu, huhuhu. Saya juga nggak sabar mau mager kayak Ao-chan :D dan main-main sambil nunggu asupan baru :D_

 ** _Caelia Yuuki_** _: Holla Yuuki-san! Salam kenal XD makasih reviewnya dan okeee, saya siap melaksanakan :D_

 _Aniway, thank you again for reading dan kalau sempet, tolong inpo saia bagaimana kesan kalian supaya kita bisa fangirlingan bareng XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	8. Chapter 8

Bunyi decitan ban yang direm mendadak membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan menoleh. Tak lama setelahnya, pintu mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap itu dibuka dan orang di dalamnya pun menunjukkan dirinya. Yang seorang mengenakan setelan jas putih dengan kemeja berwarna biru sementara yang satunya mengenakan kacamata dan mengenakan _vest knit_ hitam. Mereka berdua mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Di sekeliling mereka, pasukan yang terdiri dari para pria berseragam hitam berbaring mengelilingi keduanya.

"Gedungnya terlihat lebih kusam dari fotonya," ujar yang berkacamata sambil mengiringi pria dengan warna rambut berbeda yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. "Sudah sewajarnya bila gedung ini dirobohkan, sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun."

Pria bersetelan jas putih yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan kembali berkata, "Jangan begitu! Walaupun luarnya terlihat kumuh bisa saja interiornya mewah. Lagipula ini milik grup Chisaki 'kan?"

Alis asistennya terangkat dan berkata, "Aku tak menaruh banyak harapan pada grup seperti mereka."

Jawaban tak terduga itu membuat Shouto menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, "Begitu? Padahal Momo sangat merekomendasikan mereka sebagai rekan kerja. Menurutnya, Grup Chisaki sangat besar dan sangat menguntungkan sebagai rekan."

"Yah, penilaian Yaoyarozu-san memang tidak salah," jawab sang Asisten sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung kumuh yang sebelumnya mereka bicara. Pandangan matanya langsung terarah ke sekeliling interior ruangan sebelum berkata, "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mengerti selera bangunan milik grup mereka."

"Menyeramkan juga," komentar Shouto saat melihat patung kepala rusa yang tergantung di salah satu dinding. "Sepertinya kalau Shizuku kubawa, dia pasti merengek ingin pulang!"

"Ah!" Iida berkata mendengar nama putra majikannya disebut. "Kau benar, seharusnya kau mulai membawa Shizuku."

Kini giliran Shouto yang terbelalak mendengar jawaban sang asisten. Biasanya pria bersetelan jas abu-abu di sampingnya itu tidak suka bila ia membicarakan keluarganya, terlebih saat mereka sedang bekerja. Penasaran, ia pun berkata, "Kau setuju? Kalau begitu apa kubawa saja Shizuku besok supaya ia bisa bermain di sini?"

"Aku setuju, tapi tujuanku sepertinya berbeda denganmu," jawab Iida sembari menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan sang majikan. Ia menghampiri resepsionis hotel sebentar dan menyatakan keperluannya. Setelah mendapatkan kunci yang ia butuhkan, ia pun kembali ke sisi majikannya dan berkata, "Aku ingin kau mulai mendidiknya sebagai penerusmu. Dia sudah hampir menginjak usia enam tahun. Sudah saatnya ia berkecimpung di bisnis ini."

Kepala Shouto bergerak ke samping dan ia berkata, "Entah, ya? Izuku pasti takkan mengizinkan Shizuku menjadi orang seperti itu."

"Bicara apa istrimu itu?" Iida berkata dengan mencemooh, "Seharusnya ia bangga bahwa anaknya diakui sebagai calon pewaris."

"Calon pewaris, ya?" Shouto mengulangi perkataannya sementara mereka berjalan menuju ke lift bersama dengan para bawahannya yang lain. Sementara Iida menekan tombol lift, Shouto berkata, "Aku sendiri sulit membayangkan Shizuku sebagai calon pewarisku."

"Kau juga sama saja rupanya," komentar Iida sembari mengamati lampu lift yang menyala, menunjukkan lift yang akan mereka tumpangi. "Seharusnya kau mulai merencanakan masa depan putramu. Tahun depan ia akan masuk SD, jadi kusarankan kau memilih sekolah yang tepat. Mungkin sekolah yang hanya berisi orang-orang seperti kita akan tepat untuknya. Hitung-hitung agar Shizuku belajar beradaptasi."

Shouto mengernyitkan alis membayangkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Gawat! Izuku bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku mengirim Shizuku ke sekolah macam itu."

"Hei!" hardik Iida saat mendengar komentar Shouto. "Kau tidak bisa menuruti keinginan istrimu terus. Anakmu itu calon pewaris yang sangat berharga. Kau harus mulai mendidiknya dari sekarang kalau ingin menyerahkan kekuasaanmu padanya."

Manik heteronya berputar, memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Putranya baru berusia lima tahun, sepertinya terlalu dini untuk memaksanya menempuh jalan seperti yang dilakukannya. Tapi kalau sekarang ia memikirkannya lagi, dulu ia sendiri pun dipaksa mengikuti pelatihan di saat usianya baru lima tahun. Mungkin Iida benar, sepertinya ia harus mulai mendidik putranya.

"Yah, aku harus membicarakannya dengan Izuku," ucap Shouto sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Di hadapannya lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka beberapa detik kemudian. Ia pun melangkah masuk dengan diikuti asisten dan beberapa bawahan. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan hal seperti ini sendirian."

"Aneh," komentar Iida mendengar ucapannya, "memangnya apa yang bisa wanita itu lakukan bila diajak berdiskusi seperti ini?"

"Hm," Shouto berkata sambil menggerakkan kepala, tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang ketika memikirkan wanita itu. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Tidak juga. Ia partner yang cukup bisa diandalkan untuk berdiskusi."

"Oh?" Iida berkata sementara lift membawa mereka naik. "Masa? Dia tidak kelihatan seperti itu bagiku."

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka keluar dari interior lift bernuansa klasik Eropa dan berjalan di koridor. Diterangi penerangan yang temaram, mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di salah satu kamar hotel. Salah satu bawahannya mengetuk kamar dan menunggu hingga pintu dibuka.

"Iida," ucap Shouto tiba-tiba. "Sebaiknya jangan meremehkannya."

"Hm?" Iida berkata sambil menoleh. "Siapa? Chisaki?"

"Tidak," jawab Shouto sambil menggerakkan kepala bingung. "Memangnya kita membicarakan Chisaki tadi?"

Iida menatapnya bingung. Manik birunya berputar sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Ah ya, kita membicarakan _partnermu_ yang bisa diandalkan itu."

Shouto tersenyum dan berkata, "Benar."

.

.

.

 **TSUBAKI** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by Horikoshi Kohei

 **Warning** : Fem! Izuku, AU, OOC, OC, Typo everywhere

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini XD_

.

.

.

 **Final chapter : The successor**

"Serius!" Iida berkata sambil menghela napas ketika mereka turun dari mobil. Hujan deras turun kala itu sehingga salah satu bawahan membawakan payung untuk memayunginya dan Shouto menuju ke rumah. "Chisaki itu yang terparah dari selama ini. Meeting hari ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya kalau ia sampai marah dengan persyaratan yang kita ajukan."

Di sampingnya, pria yang mengenakan setelan jas putih itu tidak menggubrisnya. Pria itu sibuk mengamati sesuatu di layar _gadget_ nya sehingga Iida menyipitkan mata. Didekatinya orang itu dan ia berkata, "Oi, Shouto! Kau mendengarkan tidak?"

Jawaban datang lebih cepat dari dugaan Iida. Kepadanya pria itu menjawab, "Aku dengar. Chisaki orang yang sulit 'kan?"

"Benar," jawab Iida sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menyentuhkan satu tangannya di dagu sementara ia membuka sepatu sebelum masuk ke rumah utama. "Apa menurutmu ia akan menolak tawaran kerja sama ini?"

" _Hm_ , mungkin," Shouto menjawab, terdengar tak tertarik.

Mendengarnya, Iida kembali menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Kau tidak peduli kalau dia tidak menerima tawaranmu? Bukannya katamu dia grup yang sangat menguntungkan sebagai rekan? Kenapa kau kedengarannya tidak tertarik begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja," Shouto berkata sambil menatap _gadget_ nya, "ada hal lain yang sedang kupikirkan. Kau diamlah sebentar!"

"Hal apa misalnya?" Iida berkata sementara ia mendekat pada pria bersetelan jas putih itu. Ditengoknya sedikit layar _gadget_ yang dipegang pria itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Di layar berukuran sepuluh inch itu ia melihat beragam gambar yang terkotak-kotak. Dari warna, kejelasan gambarnya, lokasi dan obyek yang diamati, sepertinya Iida bisa menyimpulkan apa yang tengah dilakukan pria di sampingnya. Tak heran pria itu sampai tak menggubris perkataannya.

"Kenapa lagi dengan orang rumahmu?" Iida berkata sambil menghela napas. "Kau mengamatinya dengan begitu serius seolah kau hendak menempelkan matamu di _gadget_."

"Tidak, hanya memastikan bahwa Orang Tua itu tidak datang ke rumah," ucap pria di sampingnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Sudah tiga bulan berlalu dan tak ada kabar darinya. Aku hanya khawatir ia tiba-tiba muncul dan melakukan sesuatu pada Izuku dan Shizuku."

"Ah, benar juga," ucap Iida sembari mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi, "sudah tiga bulan sejak ia memanggilmu, ya?"

Shouto mengangguk. "Sejak ia menyerahkan grup Endeavor padaku, sepertinya ia tak pernah muncul di muka umum. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia kerjakan?"

"Yah," Iida mengangkat bahu sementara pelayan mengambilkan minuman dan menyerahkannya. "Kudengar dari para pelayan di rumah utama, ia sedang pergi berlibur. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya."

"Dia pergi?" Shouto menurunkan _gadget_ dan mengambil minuman yang telah disediakan di meja di sampingnya. Ia menempati tempat duduk yang dikhususkan untuk kepala keluarga dan meletakkan _gadget_ nya di samping meja. "Tumben dia pergi selama itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan? Mengumpulkan sekutu?"

Iida menggelengkan kepala, "Kecil kemungkinannya. Kalau ia mengumpulkan sekutu, beritanya pasti sudah banyak tersebar di dunia gelap."

Cengkeraman tangannya di gelas sedikit menguat dan Shouto kembali berkata, "Kau benar."

Di hadapannya sang asisten mengangguk. Pria bersetelan jas abu itu menenggak isi minumannya terlebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau mulai serius memikirkan soal penerusmu."

"Ng?"

"Grup Endeavor itu grup yang sudah terbentuk dari beberapa generasi," ucap Iida sambil menggoyang gelasnya, "kau tidak bisa memutusnya begitu saja dengan alasan putramu sepertinya tidak cocok untuk diserahkan tampuk kekuasaan semacam ini."

Shouto menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Pembicaraan ini lagi?"

"Ini pembicaraan yang sudah harusnya kau pikirkan sejak awal, tahu!" Asistennya berkata dengan sedikit jengkel. "Makanya aku selalu melarangmu memanjakan anak itu 'kan? Lihat bagaimana jadinya Shizuku sekarang!"

"Yah…"

"Kusarankan sebaiknya kau mengambil istri lagi," ucap Iida sembari menenggak minumannya.

"Iida!"

Nada suara sang atasan membuat Iida langsung menambahkan, "Tidak, maksudku bukan memintamu menyingkirkan Izuku-san. Kau boleh saja memiliki Izuku-san sebagai istri pertamamu, tapi kau harus menambahkan istri lain yang berkualitas untuk menghasilkan penerus. Bahkan tidak kau nikahi secara resmi juga tidak masalah."

Menghela napas, Shouto berkata, "Maksudmu seperti ayahku?"

"Memang," jawab Iida cepat. "Sampai sekarang aku masih menganggap bahwa metode yang ayahmu gunakan sangat efektif untuk mendapatkan keturunan yang berkualitas. Kalau dengan metodemu, aku ragu akan menghasilkan penerus yang dapat diandalkan untuk kelangsungan grup Endeavor."

"Iida…"

"Aku mengerti bahwa kau hanya mencintai Izuku-san," lanjut Iida sambil menatap gelasnya, "tapi ada hal-hal lain yang juga harus kau prioritaskan sebagai penerus. Kau tidak boleh melupakan itu."

Shouto tidak menanggapinya kali ini dan hanya menatap gelasnya.

"Ayahmu yang memilihmu kembali pasti sudah mengerti," komentar Iida lagi, "ia tahu bahwa keturunannya yang paling berkualitas hanya kau seorang. Karena itulah ia kembali memilihmu sekalipun ia harus mengalah pada kekeraskepalaanmu yang hendak menjadikan Izuku-san sebagai istrimu."

Pria bersetelan jas putih itu tidak membantah mendengar nasihat sang asisten. Memang benar, setelah mengancam akan mencoretnya dari daftar ahli waris, orang tua satu itu malah menyerahkan otoritas grup Endeavor sepenuhnya. Ia tidak memungkiri bila ia dianggap sebagai orang yang cukup kompeten untuk memegang tanggung jawab itu, hanya saja soal masa depannya, ia sedikit ragu. Masalahnya, generasi selanjutnya setelahnya itu…

"Papa!"

Bocah berusia lima tahun yang sedari tadi dibicarakan tahu-tahu muncul di ruang tamu dan berlari-lari kecil. Kakinya tidak mengenakan alas dan bocah itu mengenakan piyama kesukaannya yang bergambar tokoh pahlawan yang ia sukai. Begitu melihatnya datang, bocah itu langsung menyambutnya dan memeluknya dengan riang. Bahkan Shouto sendiri pun langsung merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan bocah itu masuk ke pelukannya.

"Papa, dengar!" Bocah itu berkata dengan bersemangat, "Episode Allmight hari ini keren sekali. Allmight mengalahkan monster cumi-cumi."

Di depan mereka, Shouto bisa melihat Iida menatap calon penerus grup Endeavornya dengan tatapan tajam. Dari tatapannya Shouto sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan pria itu. Pasti pria itu akan mengatakan bahwa Shizuku masih terlihat seperti anak-anak. Sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan orang sebagai penerus Grup Endeavor.

"Shizuku," ujar sang ayah, "Shizuku ke belakang dulu, ya? Nanti Papa menyusul."

Kepala si bocah bergerak sedikit, "Tapi Shizuku mau cerita."

"Ya, sebentar ya," jawab sang ayah sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala bocah itu. Ia tersenyum sehingga si bocah pun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian bocah itu pun mengikuti pelayannya keluar dari ruangan. Begitu langkah bocah itu terdengar cukup jauh, Shouto kembali berkata, "Yah, bukannya aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Pikirkan dari sekarang," ujar Iida sambil meletakkan gelasnya di meja di sampingnya, "bayangkan apa yang dipikirkan orang bila generasi selanjutnya seperti itu."

Shouto tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan asistennya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Pintu digeser dan sebelum sang asisten pergi, pria itu berkata, "Tapi, kau tahu, kurasa anak itu juga tidak buruk."

"Ng?"

"Aku pulang," ucap asistennya sebelum ia bisa bertanya apa maksudnya, "sampaikan salamku untuk Izuku-san!"

Pria itu langsung pergi sebelum Shouto bisa menanyakan apa maksudnya. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan keluar dari ruangan. Begitu ia sudah ada di depan, bocah berusia lima tahun yang sebelumnya masuk ke ruangan, sudah duduk di teras dan menunggunya. Melihatnya, ia pun memanggil nama bocah itu sekali lagi.

Senyum lebar menyambutnya lebih dulu sebelum bocah itu bicara. Dengan tangan terentang lebar, bocah penuh energi berambut hijau itu pun langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Sembari memberikan kecupan kecil pada bocah di pelukannya, Shouto berkata, "Shizuku bersemangat sekali! Ini sudah waktunya tidur 'kan?"

"Tapi Shizuku mau cerita," ujarnya dengan polos sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Cerita episode film Allmight."

Sang ayah pun memutar otak, menyesuaikan dialog dengan bocah itu. Ia berpura-pura terkejut lebih dulu dan berkata, "Ah! Yang melawan monster cumi-cumi itu?"

"Iya!" Bocah itu berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Allmight menang melawan cumi-cumi. Cumi-cumi itu bisa menyemprotkan tinta, Papa! Kalau kena, nanti kita bisa jadi hitam dan tak bisa hilang warnanya."

"Eh? Gawat itu," ujar Shouto sambil memberikan ekspresi bingung. "Kalau Shizuku terkena, nanti muka Shizuku hitam semua dong?"

"Iya, makanya kalau ada monster cumi-cumi Shizuku akan berlindung di belakang Papa," ujar si bocah yang tampaknya bangga akan solusi yang diajukannya. "Papa jangan sampai kena tintanya, ya?"

"Kalau Papa kena bagaimana?" tanya sang Ayah, menguji putranya.

"Papa tidak boleh kena," protes putranya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Papa harus lari yang cepat pokoknya. Nanti kalau Papa kena, Shizuku berlindung di mana?"

Sang ayah terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap putra mungilnya. Ia memeluk putranya erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bocah itu. Melihat sikapnya, si bocah pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Papa?"

Ayahnya tidak menyahut, sehingga bocah itu memanggilnya sekali lagi. Ketika mendengar suara anaknya yang mulai khawatir, akhirnya pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Papa hanya sedikit lapar."

"Lapar?" Bocah itu berkata dengan dahi berkerut. "Ah! Shizuku buat kue tadi, Papa mau?"

"Kue?" ulang sang ayah dengan bingung. "Shizuku yang buat?"

Bocah itu mengangguk dengan mantap. "Di sekolah tadi Fumi-sensei mengajarkan cara membuat kue. Shizuku pintar lho! Makanya Shizuku bawa pulang untuk bagian Papa dan Mama juga. Papa harus mencobanya!"

" _Hee_ , enak ya?" tanya sang ayah. "Kalau tidak enak, Papa tidak suka lho!"

"Enak kok!" protes putranya dengan bibir mengerucut. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher sang ayah dan berkata, "Mama bilang juga enak. Makanya nanti kalau sudah besar Shizuku mau jadi tukang kue."

Manik hetero ayahnya melebar mendengar perkataan putranya, menampilkan ketertarikan yang membuat putranya tersenyum lebar. Namun ketertarikan itu segera berganti menjadi tatapan bingung, terlebih ketika sebelumnya sang ayah berkata, "Tapi kemarin Shizuku bilang mau jadi pelukis. Jadi Shizuku mau jadi yang mana sebenarnya?"

"Shizuku mau jadi pelukis," jawab putra di pelukannya sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, "tapi Shizuku juga mau jadi tukang kue."

"Wah," gumam sang ayah, "pelukis dan tukang kue, ya?"

Shizuku mengangguk mantap. "Nanti kalau Papa lapar, bilang pada Shizuku! Shizuku akan buatkan Papa kue."

Sekali ini sang ayah mengangguk-angguk mendengar janji putranya. Namun tiba-tiba ia memasang wajah terkejut dan berkata, "Gawat dong, nanti pekerjaan Mama bisa terancam kalau Shizuku membuatkan Papa kue! Nanti Mama tidak bisa memasak buat Papa 'kan?"

Putranya mengerjapkan mata mendengar komentar sang ayah. Bocah kecil bermanik kelabu itu menatap sang ayah sementara logikanya mulai berputar. Rambut hijau halus di kepalanya sedikit bergoyang saat ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, Shizuku buatkan saat Papa tidak lapar saja. Kalau lapar, Mama yang buatkan. Kalau tidak lapar, Shizuku yang buatkan."

Sang ayah mengangkat alis, masih ingin mengerjai putranya. Hanya saja ia menahan diri begitu percakapan mengenai wanita itu disebut. Sebagai ganti kejahilannya Shouto pun berkata, "Baiklah, karena sekarang Papa sangat lapar, ayo kita cari Mama! Di mana Mama, Shizuku?"

"Oh!" Shizuku berkata seolah teringat sesuatu. "Tadi Shizuku meninggalkan Mama di bawah pohon."

Alis ayahnya berkerut, "Di bawah pohon? Malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan tidak boleh," jawabnya sambil melangkah dan berbelok di salah satu koridor. Begitu ia melangkah, taman luas dengan sebatang pohon besar pun terlihat oleh pandangannya. Pohon itu menaungi tempat peristirahatan mini yang menghadap ke arah jembatan dan teras kamar utama dan sekaligus menjadi peneduh di taman tersebut. Pohon itu sudah ada sejak ia membeli rumah ini dan di bawahnya, ia melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut hijau yang sama seperti putranya.

"Izu…"

Suaranya terhenti ketika ia melihat wanita itu tengah mencari pegangan di pohon dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, wanita itu berpegangan dari satu dahan ke dahan lain dengan satu tangan, lalu mulai memanjat. Ia menaiki dahan satu per satu hingga akhirnya ia tiba di dahan yang paling tinggi. Saat itulah tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia bawa di satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di sana.

Selesai meletakkannya, wanita itu pun berbalik hendak turun. Hanya saja, ia terdiam di atas dan malah berpegangan pada dahan pohon. Ia mengulurkan satu kakinya, tapi ketika ia hendak berpijak dahan itu patah sehingga ia tak jadi menempatkan kakinya di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Izuku?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Izuku pun melongok ke bawah dan menemukan suami juga putranya sudah berdiri di bawah pohon. Ia sedikit lega melihat mereka dan karenanya ia pun berkata, "Ah, Shouto!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Shouto mengulangi kembali ucapannya. "Tidak bisa turun?"

" _Um,_ " wanita itu berkata sambil melipat bibirnya, "aku mengembalikan anak burung ke sarangnya, tapi aku kehilangan pijakan."

Shouto geleng-geleng melihat tingkahnya. Ia pun menurunkan Shizuku dari pelukannya dan memintanya duduk di teras. Sementara itu ia menatap ke atas karena mendengar wanita itu memanggil namanya kembali.

"Apa kau bisa mengambilkan tangga?" Wanita itu berkata lagi, "Aku tidak bisa turun kalau tidak ada tangga."

"Tak perlu," jawabnya sambil membuka jas dan melepaskan kancing pada lengan kemeja berwarna biru yang ia kenakan. Digulungnya lengan kemeja itu hingga sebatas siku dan ia pun berkata, "Kau cukup melompat saja! Aku akan menangkapmu."

"H-hah?"

"Ayo!" Kedua tangannya terulur sementara ia menatap sang istri yang masih berada di atas pohon. "Kalau tidak cepat, dahan pohon yang kau tempati juga bisa patah."

"P-pakai tangga saja," jawab wanita itu dengan gelagapan, "aku bisa turun menggunakan tangga."

"Tidak mau," Shouto balas menjawabnya. "Ayo cepat turun!"

"M-mana bisa?" Wanita itu balas bertanya. "Jaraknya terlalu tinggi, sulit menentukan di mana posisi jatuhnya."

"Tidak sulit kok," jawab Shouto. "Sudahlah! Cepat turun dari sana!"

"T-Tapi…"

"Izuku!"

Izuku masih berpegangan pada pohon. Kedua manik hijaunya menunjukkan kekhawatiran ketika melihat ke bawah. Ia menggelengkan kepala, tetap tidak mau melompat seperti yang disarankan oleh suaminya. Sekali lagi ia berkata, "A-ambilkan tangga saja! Kumohon!"

"Tidak!" Shouto kembali menjawab. "Kau harus lompat, atau akan kutunggu sampai dahannya patah."

"H-h-hah? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Izuku berkata dengan tak percaya. "Kenapa harus melompat?"

"Tidak mau melompat?" tanya Shouto sambil menatapnya. "Baiklah! Ayo kita tunggu sampai dahan pohonnya patah!"

"T-tapi…"

"Berapa lama kira-kira kau bertahan di sana?"

"S-Shouto?"

"Satu jam? Dua jam?"

Melihat kekeraskepalaan suaminya, Izuku merasa tak punya pilihan. Ia pun menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku turun! Aku turun."

Alis Shouto terangkat sementara ia mengangguk. Seringainya melebar ketika melihat wanita itu bersiap untuk melompat. Untunglah hari itu gelap dan pandangan wanita itu terhalang. Kalau wanita itu tahu bahwa ia memang sengaja, wah…

"Aku akan melompat," ujar wanita itu sambil memegangi pohon, "satu."

Kedua tangan Shouto sudah siap sementara ia mendengarkan.

"Dua."

Belum sampai hitungan ke tiga, dahan pohon yang diduduki oleh wanita itu mendadak patah hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Melihat itu, Izuku pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan panik berharap dapat mencapai dahan pohon mana pun. Namun tangannya tak cukup cepat untuk meraih pegangan sehingga ia terus meluncur ke bawah.

Untunglah kedua tangan yang kokoh menangkap tubuhnya tepat waktu. Kedua tangan itu menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris menubruk tanah dan mengangkatnya. Sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya, pemilik kedua tangan itu berkata, "Betul 'kan? Akan kutangkap!"

"U-uh…"

Sikapnya justru membuat suaminya tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuh istrinya ke wajahnya dan mengecup dahi istrinya. "Tadaima, Izuku!"

"Okaeri," ucap istrinya sembari menatapnya malu-malu, "Shouto!"

Diturunkannya istrinya begitu mereka sudah tiba di teras. Seperti biasa, bocah berusia lima tahun itulah yang lebih dulu menarik tangan sang Ibu sementara Shouto mengikuti di belakangnya. Dalam diam, ia memerhatikan keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil bercakap-cakap riang. Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bahagia yang membuatnya ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa sadar.

"Ng?"

Keduanya berbalik secara mendadak sehingga ia pun ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," jawab Izuku sambil menggerakkan kepala, "kupikir aneh sekali karena kau tiba-tiba diam saja."

Alis Shouto terangkat naik dan ia pun mendekat pada istri yang tengah menggandeng putra mereka itu. Diangkat dan dipeluknya putranya lebih dulu sebelum kembali berbisik pada istrinya, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Izuku menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Kau tahu semua orang di sini sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu."

"Termasuk kau juga?"

"Tanpa aku pun sudah banyak yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan lebih dulu. "Apalagi kau adalah pemimpin grup Endeavor yang sangat diharapkan semua orang."

.

.

.

'Jelas-jelas itu marah,' pikir Shouto sambil mengusap-usapkan handuknya ke kepala saat ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu dirasanya cukup kering, ia menurunkan tangannya dan mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia berharap menemukan sosok istrinya di luar, namun tidak ada apa pun di sana. Hanya ada ruangan bergaya Jepang dengan futon yang sudah digelar.

Ke mana istrinya pada jam segini? Seharusnya wanita itu sudah menunggunya selesai mandi 'kan? Tapi wanita itu tidak ada di mana pun. Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu masih marah padanya dan tak mau satu kamar dengannya?

Yah, itu mungkin saja sih. Mengingat sifat Izuku, wanita itu bisa saja menghindarinya dengan tidur di kamar Shizuku. Waktu pertama kali mereka bertengkar pun seperti itu, bahkan Izuku sampai menolak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Memang waktu itu kesalahannya karena mengancam orang tua Katsuki dan ia mengakuinya. Tapi kalau sekarang, ia sendiri tak yakin apa kesalahannya.

Sembari menghela napas, Shouto pun melangkah menuju ke ambang jendela. Ia berencana duduk di sana sambil memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya kali ini sampai membuat istrinya marah. Seingatnya, ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memancing kemarahan wanita itu. Hari ini mereka bahkan baru bertemu saat ia menangkap istrinya yang jatuh dari pohon. Memang sebelumnya ia menolak mengambilkan tangga, tapi memangnya hal itu bisa sampai membuat istrinya marah? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Sekali lagi helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya sementara matanya menatap ke samping. Saat pikirannya mulai menyusun daftar hal-hal yang membuat sang istri marah, pandangannya tertuju pada vas bunga di samping dan mengerutkan dahi. Melihat itu, daftar yang baru saja disusunnya pun langsung buyar sementara kedua tangannya terulur pada vas bunga di sampingnya.

Vas bunga berwarna cokelat yang diletakkan di ambang jendela itu hanya vas biasa yang dibeli oleh salah satu pelayannya. Hanya saja, biasanya ia meletakkan bunga berwarna putih dengan benang sari berwarna kuning di dalamnya dan bukan bunga matahari berwarna putih seperti ini. Seseorang telah mengganti bunga yang biasanya ia berikan. Padahal ia baru saja memesannya khusus untuk hari ini.

Ia pun mengambil vas berisi bunga matahari putih itu dan berjalan ke pintu. Ketika ia sudah hendak menggeser pintunya, pintu tahu-tahu terbuka. Di hadapannya, wanita yang dicarinya berdiri di ambang pintu. Ekspresinya sedikit bingung saat melihatnya muncul di depan kamar dengan membawa vas bunga sehingga ia berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Oh," ucap Shouto begitu melihat sang istri. Ia menunjukkan vas bunga yang dibawanya dan berkata, "Bunganya berbeda dengan yang kupesan. Makanya aku penasaran siapa yang menggantinya."

Alis wanita itu terangkat sementara ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Shouto pun menyingkir dari ambang pintu untuk mempersilakannya masuk. Saat ia melewati Shouto, wanita itu mengambil vas bunga dan membawanya sendiri.

"Aku yang menggantinya," ucap wanita itu sambil masuk dan meletakkan vas bunga yang sebelumnya dipegang Shouto. "Tsubaki yang baru kau pesan kuletakkan di ruang tamu tadi. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

Shouto mengernyitkan dahi sementara manik heteronya berputar. Memang tadi ia dan Iida mengobrol di ruang tamu, namun ia tak memerhatikan bunga apa yang diletakkan di sana. Mungkin kehadiran bunga itu begitu wajar hingga keberadaannya tak disadari olehnya.

Ia membiarkan istrinya meletakkan vas bunga di ambang jendela dan mengikutinya. Alisnya terangkat saat ia melihat wanita itu tersenyum dan menyentuh bunga yang bukan pilihannya. Ia pun berkata, "Kau suka bunga itu?"

"Hm?" Izuku menoleh dan melihat sang suami sudah ada di belakangnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dibanding Tsubaki, kau lebih suka bunga matahari?" Shouto kembali berkata sambil berjalan ke samping wanita itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menyentuh kelopak putih bunga yang dibawakan sang istri sebelum berkata, "Aneh sekali, bunga matahari seharusnya berwarna kuning."

Istrinya hanya menggerakkan kepala mendengar ucapannya dan berkata, "Bunga matahari pun ada yang putih. Namanya Shiragiku."

Shouto mendekat dan menyentuh bunga tersebut. "Lebih bagus Tsubaki."

Tak mau berdebat, sang istri pun berbalik dan meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di ambang jendela. Wanita itu duduk di atas futon yang sudah digelar sebelum kembali berkata, "Masing-masing bunga punya arti yang berbeda."

"Oh?" Shouto pun berbalik dan ikut mendekat padanya. "Jadi apa artinya Shiragiku?"

Izuku yang tengah merapikan bantal di atas futon pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau bilang, setiap bunga punya arti berbeda," ucap pria itu sambil mendekat padanya dan menguncinya di antara ranjang, "jadi pasti ada alasan kenapa kau mengganti bunga yang kupilih dengan bunga putih ini."

Alis Izuku berkerut dan ia malah berkata, "Kau keberatan bunga kesukaanmu diganti?"

"Tsubaki bukan bunga kesukaanku," jawab Shouto sambil mendekat sementara sang istri menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, "tapi aku tidak keberatan selama bunga itu diganti dengan alasan yang jelas."

"Alasan jelas yang," ucap Izuku yang mulai mundur selangkah melihat suaminya semakin mendekat, "seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini!"

Tangannya ditarik sehingga tubuhnya ikut mendekat ke arah Shouto. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir sang istri. Selama beberapa saat mereka bertukar saliva hingga akhirnya kedua tangan istrinya menghentikannya. Ia mendorong tubuh pria itu sementara pandangannya terarah ke tempat lain.

"Tidak," ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan, "aku mau tidur."

Manik hetero Shouto mengerjap. Ia menatap wanita yang mengenakan yukata putih di sampingnya dan menggerakkan kepala. Biasanya wanita itu akan tidur dengan menatap wajahnya, tapi kenapa sekarang wanita itu memunggunginya?

Ah! Benar juga. Tadi wanita itu marah padanya dan ini pasti kelanjutannya. Terkadang dia lupa karena perbedaannya hampir samar. Ia pun mendekat pada wanita itu dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh wanita itu.

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa," ujarnya sambil menyentuhkan dahinya di rambut wanita itu, "tapi aku pernah bilang untuk banyak berdebat denganmu."

Manik hijau wanita itu kembali terbuka dan ia berkata, "Oh, itu."

"Kau masih ingat?"

Izuku bergumam sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mengikutinya, Shouto pun mengangguk. Tangannya ia lingkarkan erat di leher dan pinggang wanita itu dan ia kembali berkata, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kesal hari ini?"

Wanita itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia tetap diam, hanya hembusan napas dan detak jantungnya yang dapat Shouto dengar.

"Kau belum tidur 'kan?" Shouto kembali berkata sambil mengangkat kepala dan mengintip dari balik punggung wanita itu. Ketika dilihatnya manik hijau itu masih terbuka, ia pun menghela napas lega. Lalu ia pun menyentuhkan satu tangannya ke rambut wanita itu dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

Awalnya wanita itu tetap bungkam. Namun ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Shouto mengernyitkan alis. Apa yang membuat wanita itu berekspresi seperti ini di hadapannya?

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sambil merapatkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Shouto mengangguk, sudah paham bahwa bertanya seperti ini hanya akan memberinya jawaban seperti itu. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dari wanita itu dan berbalik. Ia mematikan lampu terlebih dulu sebelum menarik selimut dan menempelkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Selamat malam, Izuku!"

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi wanita itu. Walaupun begitu matanya terbuka dan ia menunggu. Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara wanita itu.

"Bagaimana," tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba, "pertemuanmu dengan Chisaki?"

Kepala Shouto bergerak sedikit. Chisaki? Dari semua orang yang dapat dibahas wanita ini membahas Chisaki? Tumben sekali wanita ini menanyakannya. Biasanya wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yah," ucap Shouto yang terdengar lebih bosan dibanding yang diduganya, "ternyata dia orang yang cukup sulit. Syarat-syarat perjanjian yang kuinginkan masih belum mencapai kata sepakat dengannya."

"Apa yang ia inginkan?"

Alis Shouto berkerut dan ia manik heteronya menatap ke samping. Aneh sekali. Wanita ini biasanya tak tertarik sama sekali. Makanya ia tak pernah menceritakan urusan pekerjaannya. Tapi sekarang wanita itu tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Aneh. Kenapa wanita ini bertanya? Siapa yang menyuruhnya? Di rekaman CCTV tadi, ia tidak melihat ada yang janggal dengan wanita ini. Tapi kenapa?

"Dia," Shouto berkata dengan sedikit hati-hati sekarang, "macam-macam. Permintaannya banyak dan tak ada kata sepakat."

"Misalnya?"

"Misal… nya?" Shouto mengulanginya tanpa sadar. Kali ini ia diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Sikap diamnya membuat suasana menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar detak jantung dirinya dan wanita itu. Ia pun berkata, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik?"

Wanita yang tidur membelakanginya itu tidak menjawab. Shouto hampir mengira bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya ketika akhirnya terdengar suara wanita itu. "Aku… ingin tahu."

'Ingin tahu?' Shouto mengulanginya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari selimut dan menoleh menatap punggung wanita itu. Keingintahuan wanita ini membuatnya penasaran sekaligus merasa curiga. Karena itulah ia berkata, "Kenapa… ingin tahu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Ada seseorang yang memaksamu?" Shouto kembali bertanya. "Ada seseorang yang memintamu menanyakannya padaku? Siapa?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak perlu takut mengatakannya," kata Shouto cepat. "Siapa? Ayahku? Dia?"

Sekali lagi wanita itu menggeleng hingga membuat Shouto pusing. Ia pun menghela napasnya dan hampir menyerah untuk mengungkap kebenaran ketika tiba-tiba wanita itu berkata, "Apakah aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Bukan, bukan tidak boleh," ujar Shouto sedikit cemas. "Hanya saja, kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya padahal sebelumnya kau tidak tertarik. Apakah itu tidak aneh?"

"Tapi," wanita itu kembali menjawab, "seharusnya aku tahu 'kan?"

"Ng?"

"Seharusnya aku tahu siapa yang kau temui," ujar wanita itu dengan nada parau, "harusnya aku lebih memahami profesimu dan seharusnya aku belajar siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Itu tugasku 'kan?"

"Tidak," ujar Shouto bingung, "mengetahuinya pun takkan berpengaruh apa-apa untukmu. Bagiku tidak akan ada bedanya."

Mendengar itu, wanita yang sebelumnya memunggungi Shouto pun berbalik dan ia melempar bantal yang digunakannya pada pria itu. Bahkan sebelum Shouto protes, wanita itu sudah melemparkan bantal kedua, sehingga ia harus menahan tangannya. Ia pun mencengkeram tangan wanita itu dan menahannya sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah menundukkan kepala. Di tengah pencahayaan remang-remang, Shouto bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Hanya suaranya yang parau yang membuatnya menyadari tetesan airmata di wajah wanita itu.

"Aku tahu aku bukan wanita yang layak untuk mendampingi seorang pemimpin Endeavor,' ujar wanita itu dengan nada serak. "Aku sudah tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan segala bahwa mencobanya takkan berpengaruh apa-apa untukku."

"Tidak, itu…"

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan istri yang bisa mengerti pekerjaanmu, kenapa kau memilihku?" Ia berkata dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak kau pilih wanita lain yang bisa mengerti pekerjaanmu, mendukungmu juga melahirkan anak-anak yang pantas untukmu?"

Shouto terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, alisnya berkerut.

"Kenapa… kau memilihku?"

Sekali ini Shouto benar-benar bungkam. Cengkeraman tangannya di atas tangan wanita itu melonggar sejenak dan ia berkata, "Kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Iida rupanya."

Kepala Izuku terangkat dan ia pun menjauhkan dirinya. Namun Shouto lebih dulu mencengkeram tangannya dan memaksa wanita itu menatapnya. Ia menyentuhkan satu tangannya di wajah wanita itu dan kembali berkata, "Baguslah kalau kau dengar, berarti pembicaraannya menjadi lebih cepat."

"Apa yang…"

"Kenapa aku memilihmu?" Shouto berkata sementara tangannya mencengkeram erat tangan Izuku. "Aku telah mengucapkannya berulang kali dan aku akan mengulanginya hingga kau ingat."

"Tidak, tidak perlu," Izuku berkata sementara tangannya menghalangi Shouto untuk melihat wajahnya. "Aku sudah tahu."

"Kau sudah tahu tapi kau masih bertanya?" tanya Shouto lagi. "Berarti kau belum tahu, biar kukatakan sekali lagi kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu, aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu," Shouto berkata tanpa ragu. "Apa kau sudah ingat sekarang?"

Izuku menundukkan kepalanya dan ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

"Tidak mau bertanya kenapa aku mencintaimu?" tantang Shouto padanya.

Sekali ini wanita itu menggeleng dan ia kembali menjawab, "Sudah tahu."

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak tahu," jawab Shouto sambil menarik tangannya dan memaksa wanita itu untuk mendekatkan wajah padanya. Ia meletakkan tangan wanita itu di bahunya sementara ia sendiri memeluk pinggang wanita itu. "Kau terus meragukanku sekalipun aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali."

Kepala wanita itu tertunduk sehingga Shouto menggerakkan kepala untuk menyejajarkan tinggi dengannya. Begitu menemukan manik heteronya bertemu dengan manik hijau yang tengah bersembunyi itu, wanita itu berkata, "Aku bukan meragukanmu."

"Oh ya?"

"Yang kuragukan itu," ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk, "diriku sendiri."

Dahi Shouto kembali berkerut mendengarnya, "Kenapa?"

"Banyak hal," jawab wanita itu dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan. "Karena aku tidak lahir di keluarga sepertimu, karena aku tidak punya pengetahuan apa pun soal profesimu dan tidak punya kegunaan apa pun bagi grupmu."

Sebelum menikah, Shouto sudah tahu hal itu. Hanya saja ia bungkam dan memilih mendengarkan.

"Makanya aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri," ucap wanita itu lagi, "untuk bersanding denganmu dan menjadi istrimu."

Tidak punya kepercayaan diri? Setelah semua ini?

"Ucapan Iida masuk akal," ujar wanita itu, "mungkin kau harus mencari istri lain yang dapat mengerti profesimu dan berdiskusi bersamamu."

Manik hetero Shouto berputar, walaupun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ia pasti lebih layak," ucap wanita itu, "dan akan menghasilkan penerus yang lebih berkualitas untukmu."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah ucapannya. Baik Shouto maupun wanita itu sama-sama terdiam. Manik hetero Shouto menatapnya, namun wanita itu malah menundukkan kepala. Ia hanya bisa mendengar detak jantung dan suara napas wanita di hadapannya.

Karena itulah Shouto akhirnya berkata, "Apa kau pernah bertemu ibuku?"

Izuku mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya."

Alis Shouto hanya terangkat sedikit dan ia berkata, "Yah, soalnya ibuku sudah lama meninggal dan dia hanya orang biasa."

Sekali ini kepala Izuku terangkat dan dahinya berkerut.

"Dia bahkan bukan putri grup mafia besar seperti Endeavor atau Chisaki, dia bukan siapa-siapa," ucap Shouto sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya pada wajah wanita itu. "Tapi entah bagaimana, ayahku tertarik padanya dan aku pun lahir."

"Itu…"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu ayahku juga tidak mempertimbangkan apakah keturunannya nanti akan berkualitasa atau tidak," ucap Shouto sambil menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Izuku. "Mungkin untuk suatu masa yang singkat, ia memang pernah mencintai ibuku."

Izuku menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula, bila yang kubutuhkan adalah teman berdiskusi pekerjaan," lanjut Shouto, "aku sudah punya Iida. Kasihan dia bila pekerjaannya diambil alih oleh istriku di masa depan."

"Tapi…"

"Aku juga tidak suka membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dengan istriku," kata Shouto sambil menyentuhkan dahinya berulang kali. "Aku lebih suka membicarakan masa depan kami dengannya dibanding masa depan grup Endeavor."

"Tapi, aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan grup ini," ujar Shouto padanya, "itu bukan tanggung jawabmu."

Izuku menundukkan kepala dan tanpa sadar airmatanya kembali menetes.

"Tanggung jawabmu adalah masa depanku, dan anak-anak kita," katanya sambil menyentuh tangan wanita itu. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab hendak mendidik mereka seperti apa."

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak perlu membesarkannya menjadi penerus grup," kata Shouto lagi, "aku tidak menuntutnya untuk mewarisi grup seperti ini. Aku justru menantikan masa depan yang berbeda untuk anak-anakku."

Izuku menatapnya sejenak sebelum ia menundukkan kepala. "Benarkah itu?"

"Hm," Shouto mengangguk. "Shizuku bilang, dia ingin jadi pelukis sekaligus tukang kue. Menurutmu aku harus menyekolahkannya ke mana?"

Untuk sesaat wanita itu tak menjawab, "Ada… sekolah yang bagus. Aku sudah memerhatikannya waktu jalan-jalan dengan Shizuku."

"Oh?" Shouto berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Kalau begitu, besok kita ke sana? Aku juga ingin lihat."

Izuku mengangguk samar sementara Shouto memeluknya. Satu tangannya diletakkan di atas dada pria itu dan berkata, "Apa kau besok ada waktu?"

Shouto mengangkat alisnya sejenak, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Wanita itu menunduk lebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Ada tempat… yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu."

Sekali lagi Shouto hanya dapat terdiam. Ucapan wanita itu membuatnya sedikit bimbang. Tempat apa yang ingin dikunjungi wanita ini bersamanya? Rumah Katsuki-kah? Makamnya? Makam orang tua Izuku? Atau apa?

"Ke...," Shouto berkata ragu-ragu, "mana memangnya?"

Dengan suara pelan dan mencicit, wanita itu memegangi ujung yukata yang ia kenakan dan berkata, "Rumah sakit."

"Rumah… sakit?"

"Bagian…kandungan," ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan wajah memerah, "bisa?"

Selama beberapa detik, waktu Shouto seolah terhenti. Ia mengulangi perkataan wanita itu beberapa kali sebelum mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah itu, ia pun menatap wanita di hadapannya sekali lagi dan dengan suara yang sedikit lebih kencang ia berkata, "Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi wanita itu mengangguk pelan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Namun Shouto justru mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menatap wanita itu. Ia tidak memberikan wanita itu kesempatan untuk menundukkan kepala dan segera menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir wanita itu.

"S-S-Shouto…"

Hanya saja tiba-tiba pria itu mendorong istrinya dan berkata, "Tunggu! Kau sudah tahu dan tadi kau memanjat pohon?"

"I-itu," ujarnya sambil takut-takut, "makanya tadi aku memintamu mengambilkan tangga 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya?" Ia berkata dengan suara tinggi. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kenapa-kenapa? Kau itu…"

"Karena…," ucap wanita itu dengan takut-takut, "karena… kupikir kau hanya menginginkan keturunan yang berkualitas."

"Izuku…"

"Aku jadi tidak berani mengatakannya," ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk. "Aku… takut kau memintaku melenyapkannya."

"Mana mungkin 'kan?" Shouto berkata sambil memeluknya erat. "Kau itu…"

"Jadi," ucap wanita itu sambil menatapnya, "tidak perlu keturunan yang berkualitas pun, tak apa?"

Dahi Shouto berkerut dan ia berkata, "Masih tidak mengerti, ya?"

Izuku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya.

"Sejak awal," ucap pria itu sambil menunduk untuk mencapai bibirnya, "keturunanku memang sudah berkualitas."

"Sekalipun bukan sebagai penerus?"

Shouto menatapnya dan sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir istrinya. "Bukan."

Sekali ini sang istri tersenyum padanya dan membuatnya mengecup bibir istrinya sekali lagi. Kali ini mereka berciuman lebih lama yang diakhiri karena membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas. Hanya sebelum Shouto mengecupnya lagi, wanita itu menahan dadanya dan berkata, "Shouto…"

"Ng?"

"Aku," ucapnya sambil menatap pria itu, "mencintaimu."

Manik hetero Shouto terbuka dan sekali ini ia pun menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. Ia pun berkata, "Aku juga."

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya" ucap wanita itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "tetaplah bersamaku, untuk mendidik keturunanmu."

"Itu," Shouto berkata sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "sudah kulakukan jauh sebelum kau memintanya."

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Ia pun menghampiri pria yang menjadi suaminya dan menyentuhkan tangannya.

"Iya, ya?"

.

.

.

 _(fin)_

 **A/N:**

 _Yay! Tamat! Hip!Hip!Hooray! Ending yang klise sebenernya. 'I Lop u' and 'I lop u too' itu. Tapi entah kenapa nggak kepikiran yang lain saat ini. T^T_

 _Aniway, berhubung ini uda tamat, selamat tahun baru buat semuanya! Semoga kita lebih baik lagi di tahun depan dan semoga saya bisa bikin ff dengan genre komedi. LOL! Habis komedi itu susah, apalagi yang direncanain. Makanya hampir bisa dibilang doa yang agak mustahil. (tapi katanya tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini)_

 _Kemudian buat kalian semua, thank u sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai di sini. Mulai dari MINE (buat para pembaca MINE sebelumnya) dan terakhir ini, makasih sekali dukungannya. Juga buat Shirocchin sebagai penggagas event dan reader sekalian yang uda nyempetin review. Setelah chapter ini, kalau kalian punya akun, saya bisa bales langsung, tapi kalo sebagai guest, saya mohon maaf, nggak bisa dibales. Etapi kalo ninggalin email saya bisa reply kok :D_

 _Btw untuk :_

 _ **Naru Frau Rivaille**_ _: Homina! Homina! Homina! Maaf nggak sampe bagian ena-ena nya, Narucchi (cuman nyerempet dikit), huhuhu, mau ngintip dikit lagi uda keburu ditendang sama Shouto-kun! #ijahatbangetsikamu #eikejadigemes , btw si Papi itu kadang suka nyambi jadi supir heli tetiba, kadang suka ada di bandara dengan heli mencolok. Kalau ke bandara boleh tengok-tengok siapa tau dia ada (jangan diikutin, plis)_

 _ **Mirai kamiNami**_ _: ihiy! Hello again Mirai-chan! Nggak apa2 kalo jomblo, semoga nanti pangeran kuda putih yang kayak Shou-chan muncul (tapi nggak kayak dia di episode awal deh, serem)_

 _Nah, berhubung Shou-chan nggak mikirin anaknya mau jadi apa, dia pun nggak ngebatesin jumlah anaknya :D (horangkayamahbebas) tapi sampe kesebelasan, bisa-bisa Izuku ngomel duluan_

 _Dan iyaaa, Papi Tengkorak kita mantep banget buat jadi pilot heli XD jiwa penyelamatannya tinggi, kalo disopirin Papi tenang deh (erm…)_

 _ **hachimanBoyss**_ _: Hachi-san holla XD iya yang keras kepala macem dia memang yang paling pas. Yang nggak tunduk sama dia, yang bisa berdebat sama dia kayaknya cuman Izuku seorang sih. Iida buat berdebat bisa, tapi dia masih nurut sama Shouto :P_

 _Iyaaa, mari kita doakan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya mulai sekarang ;D dan btw, Shouto nggak jadi dikeluarin tuh ama Papi. Abis Papi butuh doi juga buat kelangsungan grupnya dan lagi saya nggak mau jalan ceritanya jadi sama ama ff lapak sebelah :P makanya beda ama Abang Rambut Putih di sana, di sini Abang Dispenser masih tetep Putra Endeavor XD_

 _Aniway, sekali lagi thank you again for reading dan kalau sempet, tolong inpo saia bagaimana kesan kalian supaya kita bisa fangirlingan bareng XD dan kalau kalian mau ngobrol lebih lanjut bisa kontak saya lewat pm atau di fb :Arciane Kosmik. So see you when I see you._

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


End file.
